Young Justice: Beginnings
by CamTRhodes8996
Summary: Follow teenage heroes Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, GL Kyle Rayner and White Canary as they face new dangers, meet new friends and enemies, and learn to work and trust one another, for it's going take all that they have to reveal the Light and stop their plans, before it's too late. Written in Kyle Rayner and White Canary's POV. (Also my first FanFic)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello there everyone.**

 **I just want to thank FanFiction for giving me the opportunity to let me do this.**

 **This is my first FanFic story, so hopefully you readers will like it. The reason I'm writing this is because I'm a huge fan of Young Justice ever since it first aired, and I always liked the idea of a Green Lantern being on the team. I love and respect the show just as much as you other YJ fans so I will do my best to keep it as intact as possible.**

 **Like I said before, this is my first story so please give this story a chance and let me know what you think. Good or bad. I welcome criticism with open arms, taking in your considerations and notes of the story and how I, as an author, am doing.**

 **So please, read this first chapter, review as much and best as you can, and enjoy.**

Prologue

Coast City

July 4, 9:04 PDT

"Today is the day, so can we hurry this up now?" I ask my mentor Hal Jordan, better known to the world as the Green Lantern, as we face danger as usual.

Today is the day that I, Kyle Rayner, take my first step into joining the Justice League. Me and Jordan, who has been mentoring and teaching me to be a proper GL for the past three years, were on our way to Washington D.C. to meet with the others. That is until we caught wind of Icicle Sr. (Joar Makhent) was at Ferris Air, freezing planes in the air, as well as anyone else on the ground running for their lives.

"Weather forecast for Coast City, 100% chance of freezing blizzards and avalanches for anyone left in the city", said Icicle. "Everything's going according to plan. The others should have the League's attention by now as well. I just hope my idiot of a son doesn't screw things up like usual."

I go to help the pilots out of their now frozen planes, some flailing in the sky. While getting the civilians to safety, I see Jordan flying over to Icicle, blocking his blasts of freezing ice with his bright green shield constructs. Hal then creates a barrier construct, containing the ice maniac so he can't turn anyone into an ice statue. "You think this puny barrier can stop me? You wish Green Loser!" Icicle screams as he blasts the barrier to pieces, knocking Hal back to the ground.

Just as I get the last pilot away to safety, I hear Jordan hitting the ground. I turn to see Jordan not getting up anytime soon, with Icicle walking toward him, ready to turn him into the world's first Green Lantern Popsicle.

I race my way towards the iceman's, picking up enough speed to hopefully send him into space. Unfortunately that doesn't work out the way I want it to. Icicle Sr. creates a pillar of ice behind him, with me crashing towards it and sending me to the ground. _How did he know I was coming?_

"I just took out the Green Lantern of the Justice League. What makes you think you have any chance of beating me?" Icicle Sr. taunts me while I try to catch my second wind. "You're not even a _real_ Green Lantern. You're just a Baby Lantern! You think you have what it takes to take me down? You don't have the strength, sidekick!"

I try to ignore the villain's words, not letting them get to me, while I try to think of a plan of action. But I can't help but feel his words may be true. I've made some mistakes over the years. I'm not as strong as Kilowog or smart as Tomar-Re or as great of a Green Lantern as Hal. And even before I was a Lantern, I always ended up screwing things up. Whether it was with my family or friends or my love, it all went to hell. I'm a failure…

 _Stop it. Do not let him get to you. I am a Green Lantern. I wouldn't be here if the ring didn't choose right. Jordan would scold me for thinking like this. I've not only learned from him on how to use the ring and be a GL, but from Kilowog, Tomar-Re and other Lanterns, who I am proud to call my brethren. If I cannot face my enemy now, if I let his words tear me down, I will never be able to face Hal ever again. I will never become a true Green Lantern._

And then it hits me. I realize how I can defeat Icicle Sr.

" _In brightest day, in blackest night_

 _No evil shall escape my sight._

 _Let those who worship evil's might,_

 _Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"_

I shout out my oath to the heavens, my right arm raised straight at Icicle Sr. He doesn't move, still believing I'm no match for him. That was his mistake.

I know I can't beat him with strength and constructs alone, so I have to use what all Green Lanterns have: our wits. My ring shines as bright as it can, as it were sunlight from above. Icicle covers his eyes, being blinded by my emerald light. "Damn it, I can't see. You think you can beat me with a little light show? You're out of your league kid!"

"No, you are." He turns around, with his eyes still closed, with me facing him. He rushes towards me while I ready myself for him. I grab his chest, lift him up and throw him onto the ground. He finally opens his eyes just in time to see my green boxing glove come his way, crashing on top of his face.

"It's not always about being strong enough, but being clever enough to win the fight." I tell the iceman this as he falls asleep.

"Well said Lantern Rayner." A voice behind me speaks to me. I turn around to see it's Hal, awake and well.

"Glad to see you're okay Hal. And just in time to see me knock Mr. Abominable Snowman out cold."

"Not only did you face you're enemy, with a chance of you losing, but you showed that whether win or lose, you showed no fear, no regret whatsoever. You are becoming a fine and true Green Lantern Kyle."

I am in awe of Hal's kind and generous words. To be treated with the respect, honor and kindness from such a great hero, and an even greater friend. "Thank you Hal. I am honored by you're words of encouragement and respect."

"You're welcome, you deserve every word of it." Hal smiles towards me, showing his proudness for me.

"It's nice to know that you that you didn't end up totaling all of my planes today Hal." Someone from both of our sides says this, someone familiar. Jordan and I turn to see who the voice belonged too, with a smile growing on Jordan's face.

The woman chastising the more experienced Green Lantern has bright emerald eyes and long black hair, flowing in the blowing wind. She's wearing a light pink blouse and a dark violet skirt, with high heels to match her blouse. When we say her shining eyes, Hal knew that no matter what damage was caused, she would never blamed him. Not entirely at least.

"Good morning to you too Carol." Hal says this to the beautiful woman. "And you're welcome for stopping Frosty the Snowman here from freezing everything else."

She waved off his note like she always does, turning her attention towards me now. "Kyle!"

"Hello Carol. Sorry about the early winter." I say as I go to hug the CEO of Ferris Air. I've only known for two years now, but she and Hal have known each other forever. Jordan told me that I could trust her with my identity, since he's trusted her with his identity as the Green Lantern ever since he became one. She's known who I am ever since we met, and we've been good friends ever since.

There's no one else I trust more than Hal Jordan, and as much as he trusts me, there's no one else he trusts - or loves - more than Carol Ferris.

"Don't worry about it, most of the ice is cracked and smashed by now, so it should all melt soon enough. And by the way, I saw you go toe to toe with the ice giant here Kyle. Very nice, using your wits as well as you're strength. Just like a Green Lantern."

The CEO's kind words put a smile on my face, making him blush a little even. "Why thank you Carol." She smiles back from my compliment, then turns toward Jordan.

"I also caught Hal here taking his nap during your match." She smirks at him while saying that, making fun of the Green Lantern. "Hope you got enough beauty rest."

"You know it's never easy taking on one of these super powered criminals here Carol. If you think you could do better, I'd certainly like to see you try."

"Anytime, as long as you give me one of those rings you boys have. But if you have one in pink, that would be wonderful."

"It's called the GREEN Lantern Corps, Carol, not the Hot Pink for Beautiful Women Lantern Corps."

"Oh, so you think I'm beautiful, huh?"

Hal and Carol just stared at each other after that last remark, both of them staring into each others' eyes. These two could go on for days, arguing with each other about even the smallest thing. Well they call it arguing, but I can see clear as day that the two were flirting with each other and if I wasn't there with them, the colors green and pink would definitely mix together in all sorts of ways.

After a good minute of silence and staring, I decide to interject myself in their conversation. "If you two are done flirting with each other, I'd like to hurry up and meet up with the others now that we're finished with Frosty here."

Carol turns to me then back to Hal, curious about what exactly I mean by that. "Others? Are you two meeting with other Green Lanterns? Don't tell me you two are leaving the planet anytime soon. I don't know what I'd do without my two favorite Lanterns." As much as she'd miss me if I did go off planet, I know for a fact that out of the two of us, she would miss Hal way more.

"We're not leaving Earth, we're going to the Hall of Justice today." I tell her with excitement in my tone. "Hal here is finally taking me to the Justice League's HQ. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash will be there too. But if anything we'll be there before the speedsters get there." I say with a smirk. _Fastest kid on the planet and still last to everything._

"Kyle, that's great! Congratulations!" Filled with joy, she gives me another hug, being so happy for me.

Hal looks down to the still unconscious Icicle Sr. and creates a sphere construct around him, making it easier to carry him. "Yeah, you're right. But the others should be on there way by now too. I got word from Batman that he and Robin were dealing with Mr. Freeze in Gotham, as well as Green Arrow and Speedy fairing off with Icicle Jr."

"Icicle Jr., as in Icicle Sr. here?" I ask Jordan, then looking down to Icicle Sr. also. "Two other ice powered villains attacking on the same day as Daddy Ice here? That can't be a coincidence."

"I think you're right Kyle. But anyways, we can take Daddy Ice here to Belle Reve Penitentiary near New Orleans. They've got a cell reserved especially for him. It's on our way to Washington. We shouldn't be too late afterwards."

As much as I want to get the Hall of Justice now, I know we have to make sure Icicle is put away first so that he can't cause anymore harm to anyone else. _The people's safety comes before anything else._

"Okay then, sounds like a plan to me. I can take him if you want to wait a minute or more." I offer to him, but it seems he's too distracted, still looking at Ms. Ferris.

"No don't worry, I've got him." I nod as I go over and give Carol one more hug. "Let me know next time some other maniac wrecks your airfield, I'll fly over right away." I smile at her, with her laughing at my suggestion. "Will do, Green Lantern."

I step aside as Hal comes walking his way to his love. "As soon as I'm done with the League and Kyle's all set, I'll come back to see you myself. Privately."

Carol smiles and giggles a little at his gesture. "I'm going to make sure you keep to your word, Hal Jordan." She then leans in towards the Green Lantern and their lips make contact. Their lips stay together for almost a minute until she pulls back, knowing he's got work to do.

Hal and I then take our leave, going off into the sky along with our captive in tow. As we fly farther and farther away, Hal never takes his eyes off of the airfield, where his beautiful love is. "She's lucky to have someone like you in her life you know", I told Hal as we kept flying on.

"I'm the lucky one here Kyle, trust me." Hal keeps looking until she is gone from his sight, then turns towards to me. "You'll know what I mean when you fall in love one day."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." I scoff at the idea, turning my attention to getting to Washington ASAP.

"But enough about me and my love life. Today is about you Kyle. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. Today is the day."


	2. Independence Day

Chapter 1: Independence Day

Washington, D.C.

July 4, 14:00 EDT

After taking Icicle Sr. to Belle Reve, Hal and I are flying our way to Washington now. I try to go faster and faster every second, wanting to get to the Hall now. Hal takes notice of my picked up speed and does the same. "Think you can get there before me?", Hal yells at me while flying at high speeds.

"I don't think I can - I know I can Hal!" I yell back to him ever so confidently while I pick up more speed.

Hal laughs at my comeback, making him go faster and not want be shown up by me. With how fast we're flying right now, we might be able to match up against the Flash and Kid Flash in a race. _I bet I would take on Kid Flash in a race_.

Before I even knew it, I made it to Washington, and soon after, I see the Hall of Justice as well. I look behind me to see Hal a little behind. _Yes, I'm actually faster than Hal Jordan! Wait til Carol hears this._

Down below on the ground, I see three pairs of men and teenagers. Though I can't tell who they are exactly, I know for sure it's definitely some of the others.

I do my best to slow down and make it to the ground as safe as I could. I've seen Hal crash some of Carol's test planes, I did not want to end up like one of his planes, splattered and scrapped all over the ground.

I touch ground safely behind the others. Now being able to see them clearly and not as blurs, I see the heroes in front of me are Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad.

I notice that the Flash and Kid Flash aren't here either. _Wally's gonna hate being late to this, and knowing that I beat him to it._

I turn around to see Hal slowing down and landing on solid ground just after. As soon as he catches his breath, I go off. "Whoooo! Yes! Told you I could beat you to the Hall!" My elated screams of joy were taken notice by the pairs in front of them, as they all turned around to see me taunting my victory over Hal.

"Looks like you beat me Kyle", Hal still catching his breath. "I'm usually the best flyer around here, hope I'm not losing my edge." He then looked up to see his fellow Leaguers and their protégés looking our way, with me turning around to see them too. "Well, hello everyone."

While Batman kept his face as still as ever, Robin laughed as I kept smiling over my victory against Hal Jordan in a race. Green Arrow and Aquaman showed their gladness at seeing us more than Batman did. Speedy waved off my noise, while Aqualad smiled towards me.

"GL!", Robin called out to me, as I turn and return the favor as we slap our hands together. "Boy Wonder!"

"It is good to see you my friend", said Aqualad, bringing out his hand towards me. I bring out my hand towards his, shaking it with a tight grip. "It's good to see you too Kaldur."

Speedy comes forward finally, saying "About time you got here. I were wondering if you were gonna make it at all."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'd miss this, just like I know any of you wouldn't miss it either."

Throughout my three years as a Green Lantern, I've met Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash at different places and different times. But I'd still been good friends with all them. They've all known each other longer than I have, but I know that my friendship with them is as strong as theirs are with each other.

I looked around to double check for any speedsters. "I see Wally hasn't gotten here yet. He calls himself Kid Flash and yet he's the last one to make it."

Robin laughed at my comment, adding "Yeah I don't think KF is gonna like that you made it before him."

The Leaguers called to their protégés at their side, as I stand proud next to Hal and I look towards the Hall of Justice.

"Today is the day", Batman says.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice", says Green Arrow.

"Headquarters for the Justice League", Aquaman adds.

"And you're first step into the Justice League", Green Lantern finishes. "You've guys have really earned this." I can feel Hal's pride filling, his hand placed on my shoulder so proudly.

"Aww man!", someone said not far behind them, making everyone turn around. _Well it's about time._

Flash and Kid Flash come running in from Central City, with KF looking agitated. "I knew we'd be the last ones here", he told his mentor angrily.

"Now we can finally get started", Batman says as everyone is here now.

We all make our way to the Hall, with fans at our sides, taking pictures of us and being in awe of us all being there. I kept hearing people confusing some of our names, some thinking that Kid Flash was Speedy and I was called Green Lantern, Jr. Me and the guys are not fans of people not recognizing us like they do with the Leaguers, not truly knowing who we are and only seeing us as sidekicks.

I also have to be careful not to use the word _sidekick_ around Speedy. Roy has always had a temper, but it really came out when people called him a sidekick or a junior hero. I hasn't a fan of it either, but he didn't let it get to him like Roy did.

"I'm glad we're all here", Kaldur said.

"Same here, couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else", I told my friends.

Kid Flash added, "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

"Don't call us sidekicks", Speedy angrily retorted. "Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was under whelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?", Robin went on to make a point about being whelmed. And when we all stepped inside the Hall, seeing the giant statues of the seven founding members of the Justice League, he didn't need to say anymore about it. "Oh, maybe that's why."

He walk our way to the inter sanctum, and the doors open with Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado ready to greet us. J'onn came forward, greeting us teens. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Green Lantern. Welcome."

We all then walked into the inner sanctum, as J'onn continued on to say, "You know have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library."

"Make yourselves at home", Flash tells us, which I agree to happily. "Don't mind if I do." Robin, Aqualad, Kid and I sit down while Speedy stays standing, looking cross with the Leaguers.

I overhear Batman saying something about how five ice villains attacked on the same day. _Five ice villains? First Icicle Sr. in Coast City, then Mr. Freeze in Gotham and Icicle Jr. in Star. Who did Aqualad and Kid Flash have to deal with? Now this can't be a coincidence for sure_.

Knowing the Dark Knight, he probably thought what I think, that these attacks were not a coincidence. Something bigger is at play for sure, but how big I'm not sure really.

All the Leaguers were being scanned by their computer system and about to leave for the next room, until we all hear, "That's it?" The Leaguers and all of us turn our attention to Speedy, who looks angrier than I've ever seen him.

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass.

"This is a first step", as Aquaman interjects. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy raises his hand, pointing to the tourists. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on."

Green Arrow steps in, telling him "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy then turns to his friends for support. "They're treating us like kids, worse - like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Me, Robin, Kaldur and Wally all look at each other, not wanting to speak against our mentors. I decide to stand up and speak my mind. "We deserve what we earn, and we've all worked hard to earn this. You say you want respect? You have to earn that too and you're outburst right now, it's not going to earn that respect. And you say they're treating us like kids, but right now you're the only one acting like a little kid, hoping to get what he wants with his baby tantrum."

Roy looks at me in shock as does Robin, Aqualad and Kid. I've wanted this just as much as Roy has, but just because it's not what I wanted it to be I'm gonna turn around and make a fuss about it. I've always tried my best to stay calm and prevent a fight from happening, especially between friends. As much as Roy is my friend, I can't let him show such disrespect to our mentors, and to us.

Roy shakes his head and moves forward, pushing me to the side and looking towards the others, probably hoping they'll stand with him. But they just look at each other and stay in silence. _Can't say I don't blame them._

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one into becoming full fledged members of the Justice League."

"Yeah sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?", Wally questions his friend.

"Except the Hall is the League's real HQ!" I turn towards him in surprise, as does the others. I turn to the Leaguers to see they are as shocked as well.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

As shocked as I am about this, it does make sense know that I think about it. Sometimes after fighting a super villain in Coast City or a mission from the Corps, Hal would go off back into space, telling me the Guardians of the Universe needed to speak to him. But sometimes I would follow him, tracking his ring coordinates. The coordinates never led to Oa, but on some asteroid near Earth's atmosphere.

I look my way towards Jordan, who's expression has guilt written all over it. He must feel terrible for not telling me about this Watchtower. I've trusted Hal ever since I met him, and even after finding this out, I still do.

"You're not helping your cause, son", Aquaman tells Roy. "Stand down, or -"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?", Roy replies angrily. "And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Roy finishes his rant with him throwing his yellow hat to the ground at Green Arrow's feet.

Me, Robin, Kaldur and Kid Flash all stare in disbelief as Roy walks out, leaving everything he's worked for behind. "Roy wait", as I yell at him trying to make him stop, but he just keeps heading for the door, turning his back on us all.

"I guess they're right about you four. You're not ready."

Before anyone can speak about what just happened, the Hall gets an alarm and message from Superman, telling us about a fire at Project Cadmus. Then right after the Hall gets another alert from Giovanni Zatara asking for the entire League to help stop Wotan from blotting the sun. Batman decides that Cadmus can wait and calls the League to coordinate with each other to stop Wotan.

Me, Kid, Robin and Aqualad walk towards our mentors, who all stop us from going anywhere. "Stay put", Batman tells us.

"What? Why?", Robin asks.

"This is a League mission", Aquaman answers. Flash adds "You're not trained."

"Since when?", Kid interjects.

"I mean you're not trained to work as part of this team", Flash answers.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready", Hal adds on.

"But until then, stay put", Batman reiterates.

As they take their leave, Hal looks my way with an expression of agreement with his companions. For some reason I could tell what I wanted to say but didn't for some reason. _Stay with you friends, do not leave their side. No matter what._

With all of the Leaguers gone, that just leaves the four of us to think about this situation. "When we're ready?", Kid Flash continues on. "How are ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like - like sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me?", Kaldur goes on as he sounds disappointed.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question", Robin asks. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Everyone stays in silent until I speak. "Because we're not as hot headed as he is and one secret like the Watchtower should not mean we leave the people we put our trust in. They had there reasons for keeping this Watchtower from us, I have to believe that."

They all look onto me with surprise, as I try to stay calm, rational and hopefully after this revelation. Only I'm not entirely sure myself as how much I can trust the League. I will always trust Hal Jordan no matter what, but with this, I hope I can trust the Justice League as well.

Kaldur decides to change the subject, asking "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know, but I can find out", Robin states confidentely.

Robin then moves to the Hall's computer, trying to access the files in it. At first it denies him access, but then begins hacking into the League's computer system.

I look in astonishment as the Boy Wonder does this, with Kid Flash asking "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave", Robin answers just as he's given access. "Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice."

"They are all about justice", I say myself.

"But they said to stay put."

"For the plotting out the sun mission, not this", Robin so cleverly points out.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?", Kid Flash asks. "Because if you're going, I'm going."

"Not alone that's for sure", I add on. "Someone's gotta make sure you two stay out of trouble and come back alive." _Plus Hal wants me to stay with them. Course, he knew they'd do something like this so he wants me to go with them._

Robin, Kid Flash and I are all ready to go, just leaving Aqualad to join us on our epic adventure.

"Just like that. We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."


	3. Freedom

Chapter 2: Freedom

I fly my way towards Project Cadmus as Kid Flash speeds his way there and Robin and Aqualad leap from building to building. From where I'm flying, it looks like the fire at Cadmus aren't so bad. But I'd rather contain it now before it gets out of control.

I see Kid Flash racing his way up the building, catching two scientists and placing them on the roof.

I see a scientist hanging from a window, looking like he's about to fall. I fly my way down there and create a catcher's mitt construct to catch him safely. I raise the mitt to the roof of the building, letting the scientist jump to safety.

I look below to see Robin, oh so joyfully, gliding to the window, pulling Kid Flash into the building. I look further down and see Aqualad bringing out his water-bearers - Atlantean hilts that can use water to form anything - to draw water from the fire hoses, creating a pillar of water below him, raising him up to a window to bring more scientists to safety.

I fly over to the window that Boy Wonder and KF stepped into, waiting for Aqualad to make his way up to the window. He reaches the window, stepping into first. "Nicely done."

"Nicely done yourself, Green Lantern", he comments back.

As I'm about to enter the building, I get this feeling that I'm being watched. I turn around and I see someone on the roof of a building far away from me. A woman, a girl maybe. Blond hair, wearing a white jumpsuit and leather, carrying a bo staff as well.

I create a binocular construct to get a better look at her, but looking into them at the building, I don't see her. I don't see anyone there.

 _Who was that girl? Am I seeing things? Maybe seeing Hal and Carol today has got me thinking about girls now. But still…_

I shake it off and go inside to join my friends. I see Robin on the computer, hacking into its system for information, with Kid Flash next to him. I turn to see Aqualad heading for the hallway, and I decide to join him. "There anyone out here?"

Aqualad shakes his head, but my attention goes toward the elevator to our left, closing with someone in there. Someone with horns.

"You saw that too, right?", I ask Aqualad. He nods in agreement, but looks on in disbelief, probably wondering what we just saw. _Glad I'm still not seeing things, though I kinda wish I were._

Robin and KF join us in hallway, wondering about the elevator as well. Robin goes over to the elevator to check it out and notices something strange. "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what we saw", I reiterate as Aqualad opens the doors to find a very long and very deep elevator corridor.

"And that's why the need an express elevator."

I descend downwards to see how far it goes as Robin follows my lead, attaching a grappling hook to the ceiling. Aqualad and KF jumping onto the rope as well and slide behind Boy Wonder.

I keep going downwards more and more, losing count of how many floors there are. I stop for a moment and realize that Robin and the others are way above me. I fly up to where his rope stops, catching them at the floor they're at. "Sorry about that, didn't realize how far the elevator went down."

"With how fast you were going, it seems to me that there's more to Cadmus than anyone could have thought", says Aqualad.

As soon as Robin bypasses security for the floor doors, I'm able to push them open, bringing us to our destination. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Before anyone could think of what to do next, Kid Flash runs off on his own, making me go after him. As soon as I catch up to him, I find him about to be trampled by, by I don't know really.

They look to be large creatures with gnarling teeth and large, rigged horns. These things are like nothing I've ever seen on this planet, or any other.

I throw a rope construct over to him, looping onto his foot, and pull him over to me before these creatures stomp him into the ground.

Robin and Aqualad join us as I help Kid up to his feet. We all stare in shock and confusion as these elephant like creatures walk on as if no one is in their way. Thankfully we're all on the side and not in their way now.

On some of them are smaller creatures, like groundhogs, with smaller horns. One looks our way and it's tiny horns glow red. _That doesn't look too good. Then again nothing down here looks good at all._

We wait for them to leave the hallway, not wanting to be trampled to death. _I do not want to die from a stampede from these things, and I would really die if the Corps knew that._

We continue down the hallway until we reach a sealed door, which means it's Robin's cue to hacking into it. Of course Boy Wonder is able to open the doors, but when they open we all become whelmed.

Inside the room, we find more creatures, different from the ones from the hallway though. They're a little bigger than the miniature ones, and all in tubes, charging with electricity.

"This must be how they hide this massive underground facility from the world", Kid Flash realizes. "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It must generate it's own power with these… things."

"Even the name is a clue", Aqualad adds to the statement. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too", Robin says. "Let's find out why."

Robin's hacking skills never fail as he finds out everything about these things, which are called genomorphs. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things - super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're creating a mass army, but for who?" I ask.

"Wait there's something else. Project Kr. The file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!", someone shouts our way. We turn towards the man to see who he is, a man in blue uniform, wearing a gold helmet and a gold shield on his left arm. On his right shoulder is a smaller genomorph, and with him is pack of bigger genomorphs, with razor sharp claws from the look of it. _Stay away from those claws, don't want to get ripped to shreds._

He stops when he gets close enough to see who we are. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Green Lantern?"

"Can't say I know who you are sadly." I reply back to him.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero", Kaldur realizes.

"I do my best."

"So then what are you doing here?", Kid Flash asks him.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What are you- What have I-" Guardian raises his hand to his head, seemingly having a headache. But I think it's more than that. The small genomorph on his shoulder, it's horns are glowing red, like the one from the hallway. _Something is very wrong here._

"Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian orders his pack of genomorphs to attack us. "Scatter!" I yell out loud as we all go in different directions. Robin leaps ahead of the genomorphs while Kid Flash, Aqualad and I avoid and try to fend off from their attacks. Guardian then steps in as he and Aqualad have it out. I create an anvil construct and send it his way, pushing him far from Kaldur and him hitting the floor, hard.

We rush out of the room and find Robin hacking alone, as usual. He opens the door to the elevator and it closes back up as soon as Aqualad and I just make it in.

Aqualad and I see that we're going down instead of up. "Why are we going down?", I ask Boy Wonder.

"Project Kr, it's down on Sub-Level 52", he says answering my question.

"This is out of control", Aqualad states as we continue down. "Perhaps we should contact the League."

Just before anyone says anything else to that, the elevator stops, reaching Sub-Level 52. As soon as the doors open, Robin rushes out into the new floor, with Kid Flash following after, leaving just me and Aqualad in the elevator.

"Those two have never listened to us before. What makes you think they'll start now?", I tell Aqualad. "Come on Kaldur, someone's gotta make sure they don't get into too much trouble. If they even know they meaning of 'trouble'." Aqualad sighs in agreement as he and I take our leave and follow our friends.

Before we can figure out which bizarre looking hallway to go down, we here a shout. "Halt!" We look we find a humanoid genomorph, which surprises me to be honest, wearing only a white lab outfit. His large horns on his forehead glow red, along with his eyes, which means trouble.

He telekinetically lifts two explosives and sends them our way, going over our heads. I create a shield to keep us safe from the explosion, while Robin throws his batarangs at the man, but only for them to be stopped in front of him. He then picks up another two explosives and throw them our way, forcing us to take the right bizarre looking hallway. _He should've been able to hit us spot on, he wasn't too far from us. It's like he wanted us to go down this hallway, like he didn't want to hurt us…_

Still running for cover, we see at the end of the hallway a female scientist coming out of another room, too preoccupied with her notes to see us. That is until Kid Flash runs past her, accidentally tripping her over. Catching up to him, we see KF moving an air tank between the closing doors, making sure we get into the room and to safety. I take to the air and swiftly fly my way through the doors, being followed by Aqualad and Robin.

I head over to where Kid Flash is, who is standing in front of a computer set, while Robin disables the doors over by them with Aqualad near by.

The only reason I find Kid Flash over there is because of his bright yellow suit, for it's too dark in here. "Hope no one minds if I shed a little light in the room." I raise my hand high up and let my ring's green light shine big enough for the whole room to become seen and known. But it's what's in front of me and KF that shocks me more than anything else today. "Guys, you're gonna want to see this."

In the middle of the room is a large glass tube, with a teenage boy asleep, with three small genomorphs sleeping above his head. The boy himself looks to be around our age, definitely strong and muscular, while wearing a white one piece with a red S on his chest.

On the glass of the sleeping tube is Kr. "Project Kr. Krypton."

"The atomic symbol for Krypton", adds Kid Flash. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack", Aqualad tells the Boy Wonder, who is still staring in shock and awe, but it seems to shake him loose.

Robin is able to bypass through Cadmus' security and finds out the information he needs about our new friend. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in… 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman", Aqualad corrects him.

"No way the big guy knows about this", Kid Flash points out, which is most likely true.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7", Robin continues on.

"What about these little guys up above him?", I ask the hacker genius.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

"Sounds more like brainwashing if you ask me."

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son", Kid Flash calls him.

"Now we contact the League", Aqualad states, which I have no arguments with.

We each try to contact our mentors, but none of us are able to, not even I can get a hold of Hal Jordan. I must be out of range with his ring, or my ring's charge is too low to communicate with him. Or he's still too busy stopping Wotan from trying to plot out the sun and all. With the others it sounds more like something is jamming their communications, which makes it impossible for any of us to contact anyone.

I turn my attention to the sleeping Superboy, wondering what he's dreaming of. In all my life, I'd never imagine the world would have another Kryptonian, especially like this. He looks more like a prisoner in there, with those G-gnomes brainwashing and keeping him in check most likely. Just makes me so angry right now, I want to pummel whoever's in charge of Cadmus so they can feel my anger.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look over to see it's Aqualad. "Kyle, calm yourself." I then look down to notice my ring's bright light is dying down. "I'm sorry Kaldur, it's just… This is wrong. I can't leave him like this. I _won't_ leave him."

Kaldur nods in agreement with me. "Set him free. Do it." He tells Robin, which he does so quickly.

The glass case opens up, giving our new friend more and fresher air to breath. His hands moves first, stretching and then clenching up into a fist. He then wakes up, opening his eyes. And then he jumps towards us. _Oh super._

He crashes over to Aqualad, landing on top of him. He gives a few punches before Robin and Kid Flash try to hold him down, while I try to help Aqualad up and from our new 'friend'.

Robin and Kid Flash try to talk him down, but to no avail as Superboy punches Kid Flash back into a glass case, hitting the floor right after. Doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon.

Robin then tries to gas him by placing a grenade in his mouth, giving Aqualad the chance to kick him off, sending him to the floor over his old home. Robin then sends to electric ropes towards him, hoping to shock him into submission my guess. Though unfortunately it doesn't even shock him, and he pulls Robin in with the rope, grabbing him by the chest and putting him down to the ground, stepping on him like a bug.

I send a giant fist construct his way, but he puts out one hand and smashes it to pieces, without even trying. "We're in so much trouble."

Aqualad then joins me in this fight by bringing out one of his water-bearers and making it take the form of a hammer, swinging it Superboy's way. "Enough!" The hammer sends him flying to the stand he was just sleeping on. As Aqualad checks on Robin, I create a barrier construct over him, hoping that contains him for a moment.

"We're trying to help you", as I try reasoning with him. He ignores me and pounds on the barrier, but my will is fueling it more and more, not letting him out. I look over to see Robin not waking up. I turn back around to see Superboy breaking through my barrier, then connecting his fist to my chest, sending me towards the wall.

My back feels like it is on fire, but I'm still awake. But I don't think I'm gonna be moving for while. I look over to see Aqualad facing him on this time, actually fairing off against him. He gets a hold of him from behind, grabbing his head and shocking him thanks to his Atlantean eel tattoos that help him due so. But this is not taken so lightly with Superboy, so he jumps up against the ceiling, with Aqualad taking the brunt of the hit. He jumps again, knocking Kaldur off his back and hitting the floor, taking a nap along with the others. Which leaves just me.

I raise my hand and shoot him with construct-filled gun I just made. He finally takes notice of me shooting him, which he doesn't find enjoyable. He makes his way towards me, making me worry more. "You don't have to do this, please. Help us and we can help you." But when he's right in front of me, he grabs my chest and throws me to the door. _Guess I couldn't talk him down._

While I'm heading for the door in midair, I take off my GL ring. I know that we're going to be captured, but I'd rather them not take the ring. Not that they could use it anyways.

I finally hit the door, but I hit it with so much force that it breaks from where it holds and hits the floor along with me.

I lay on the ground, in pain, along with my friends, who're in the same state as I am. Defeated and helpless. I look the other way to see the scientist from before, Guardian, the human genomorph, and another scientist, from the looks of it probably the man in charge of Cadmus.

As I'm about to black out and take a nap, I see Superboy standing next to the man, being patted on the shoulder for a good job. Even with being beaten up by him just now, I can't help but feel sorry for him, being used as a weapon by Cadmus. We need to help him…


	4. Fireworks

Chapter 3: Fireworks

Washington, D.C.

July 5, 00:01 EDT

' _Time is short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!'_

That's what I hear, in my mind somehow, before I abruptly wake up, not knowing who is speaking to me or why.

I find myself trapped, handcuffed to a cell next to Aqualad and Kid Flash, who are also awake as well, as is Robin. Perhaps my mind speaking friend woke them up as well. A shame he didn't give me his name, I'd like to thank him whoever he is before we leave.

On a good note, I can feel my ring, which I took off and hid under my sleeve. I'm a little surprised that Guardian didn't take it. Perhaps he didn't notice it somehow, or hopefully he's on our side. Which makes me think, from before, if they're controlling Superboy with those G-gnomes from before, then that must be what's happened to Guardian. The G-gnome on his should is controlling his mind, making him just as much of a slave as Superboy.

Speaking of which, he is standing in front of us, keeping an eye on us I guess. He's just standing there, staring at us. I feel like if he stares hard enough, he might melt us with heat vision.

"What? What do you want?", Kid Flash asks our captor, feeling agitated with him. I can't say I don't blame him, but I still feel sorry for him. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Hey KF, how about we not tick off the guy that can fry us with a look?", Robin tells the speedster. _Guess I'm not the only one thinking that._

"We were only trying to help you, can't you see that at least?", I try to reason with him.

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us", Kid Flash tells him off, still ticked. "How's that for gratitude?"

"Kid, please, be quiet now", as Aqualad politely tells KF to shut it. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What if I… What if I wasn't?", says the Superboy, finally breaking his silence. I stop my attempt to reach my ring to take notice of our friend speaking his mind.

"He can talk?", Kid asks so stupidly.

"Yes, _he_ can", he says angrily.

We all turn towards Kid. _Why did you have to say that?_ "Not like I said 'it'."

"Kinda glad you didn't, but back to you." As I bring our conversation back to Superboy.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically", Aqualad says.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the name of things."

"But they've never let you out of Cadmus have they?", I ask him. "Have they let you seen the sky, or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you even know what you are, who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish… To destroy him should he turn from the Light."

We all look at each other in worry, for that last line worries me especially. ' _Should he turn from the Light.' What does he mean by that?_

Aqualad interjects, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond your solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Cadmus is your prison", I correct him. "A home is where you live peacefully, with your own free will, and with people that care for you and you care for as well. We can give you a _real_ home."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman", Aqualad tells so gently.

Superboy looks to Aqualad at his offer, with hope of meeting Superman in his eyes. But before he can say anymore, the man from before walks in. "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough", Robin jokingly tells the scientist.

"Plus we've already got enough GL's here, I don't think they want another of me", I jokingly say.

"And get the Weapon back in its pod!", he so angrily orders Guardian.

" _He_ is not a weapon. He is a living being, so show some respect", I yell to him, defending Superboy.

As Guardian starts moving towards him, Superboy looks towards me and Aqualad, who says to him, "Help us, please."

Guardian places his hand on Superboy's shoulder, but he shakes it off. The scientist then steps in between the two. "Don't start thinking now." As he walks past him, the G-gnome on his shoulder jumps to Superboy's shoulder, it's horns glowing red.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." _Looks like this guy isn't really in charge of Project Cadmus after all. Then if he isn't, who is?_ "Now get back to your pod!"

And without question, Superboy walks out of the room and back to his pod.

The scientist then has his female companion begin their cloning process like he said he would. I then notice these robotic parts coming into our tubes. Next thing I know, I'm being shocked by them, which might I mind, hurt a lot.

Even with the pain I'm feeling, I'm still able to keep my eyes open, noticing the scientist talking to the humanoid genomorph, Dubbilex he called him. I can barely hear them, let alone see them. All I can make out are ' _memories'_ and _'deleting sources'_ … Us. He mean's us. _Of course he's planning on getting rid of us. It'd be hard to explain why they're two Kid Flashes. I'm not sure the world can handle two Wallys._

I also overhear Aqualad next to me saying something, but I can only make out one word: _Superboy_. He must be trying to convince him again, with his super-hearing and all. But with those G-gnomes controlling him, I don't see him coming back. But part of me hopes he does. _Optimism, the one tool every hero should carry on him or her._

Then the shock levels increase, forcing me to shut my eyes. I try not to focus on the pain, so I then decide to go for my ring. If I can get my ring onto my finger, I'll be able to break free from here and get the others out. Only problem is the pain from these shocks are keeping my hands from moving too much. _I have to try… To save my friends…_

Then suddenly, the shock waves die down, allowing me to move my hand much more. As I grab my ring, I open my eyes and I can't believe what I'm seeing: Superboy prying the door open and throwing it to the ground. _He actually came back for us._

The scientist, who looks furious at his ' _weapon'_ , walks towards him, along with the others, only for them all to be knocked down to the ground. "Don't give me orders."

Superboy then turns back his attention to us. "You here to help us or fry us?", Kid asks him. _I hope it's the first one. Please let it be the first one._

Superboy squints his eyes, seemingly trying - and failing - to produce any heat. "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Just then Robin's cuffs unlock, no doubt from him picking the lock on them, and jumps down out of the tube. "Finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?", I ask the bird. "The whole League will have our heads for what we've done tonight, and the Corps will have my ring for it as well."

Robin presses a button on the computer, releasing us from the shockers and opening the glass. "Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth over there."

"Hey!", as Kid Mouth - sorry, Kid Flash - takes offense to it.

"Don't you give me orders either", Superboy tells Robin.

I finally put my ring onto my finger, only taking forever. With my ring back in place, I create a small drill construct, breaking my cuffs and giving myself freedom. Kid Flash and Aqualad get free from their cuffs as well thanks to Robin and Superboy, giving us the chance to get out of there now.

"You'll never get out of here!", the scientist yells at us. "I'll have you all back in pods before the morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all", Robin says, going on about whelming again. He then throws four batarangs at glass cases below the platforms, most likely for the cloning process. Or it was, exploding and all.

After we lose sight of our captors, we continue on running until we figure out how to get out of here. "We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator…" Before Aqualad can finish his sentence, we run into the elephant sized genomorphs, blocking our exit. Then more genomorphs, smaller ones though, come out of the wall, surrounding us.

One giant one tries to smash us to pieces, so we scatter apart. Superboy decks him in the jaw, matching his strength of course. Another one piles his fist on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

The rest of us evade and avoid the genomorphs, not wanting to be crushed into a million pieces. I decide to go back for Superboy, that is until I see he's doing just fine, taking on all genomorphs that get in his way.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves alive", Aqualad tells the Kryptonian.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE?!", he yells back. He then throws one giant genomorph into two others, knocking them down and giving us way for the elevator.

I open the doors with a levee construct, and looking into it I see that we've got a long way's up. Robin grapples his way up while I fly my way up. KF jumps to the side of the corridor and Superboy grabs Aqualad and jumps high up, only to fall back. Robin throws a baton their way, with Aqualad grabbing hold.

 _Okay, so Superboy - the Kryptonian - doesn't have heat vision and can't fly? There's got to be a reason for this…_

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?", he asks himself, curiously.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a bound. Still cool", Kid tells Superboy, trying to cheer him up.

"Guy's, this will have to be our exit", Robin tells us as an elevator comes down above our heads. Superboy smashes the doors open before it comes down on top of us.

More genomorphs come from another part of the floor, forcing us to make a run for it of course, with no idea on where exactly to go.

"Go left!" Superboy yells to us, as if he knows where to go. "Left!" None of us have any better idea of where to go so we all turn left.

"Right." We all turn right then, putting our faith in our new friend. Too bad we reach a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey", Kid tells him. "You trying to get us repodded?"

"No, I don't understand", he says, feeling more and more confused.

"Hey now, give him a break Kid. None of us knows where we're going, how could he have?", I tell to the speedster as I try to defend my new friend.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin seems to be glad with our heading.

Robin uses a grappling hook on the air vent above us, pulling it off and jumps for the ventilation system. _Air vents… Of course. He almost thinks just like that Bat. Almost._

Aqualad and Kid Flash follow him into the vents. I follow them, but then I turn to Superboy before I go. "How did you know to come this way anyway?"

"I don't know. Something, or someone, told me to go this way." _Someone told him to come here? Sounds like something a martian - or a genomorph would do. But that doesn't make sense, why would a genomorph help us escape?_

I don't have time to think about it so I make my way for the vents, with Superboy following me. _Great, the day just got better with me feeling cramped inside a ventilation system with four guys. Awesome._

As we all keep crawling through the air vents, Superboy stops behind me, tugging at me and making me stop. "Hold on. Genomorphs."

"Great, that's all we need. Robin, we got a problem."

"Handle it, GL", Robin tells me. _Handle it he says, great words of encouragement Batman Jr._

I then get an idea. "Let there be light!" I point my hand back towards Superboy, sending a green light past him and going further down. I steer the light left and right, making turns throughout the vents, hoping that the genomorphs see my light and follow it, thinking it's me. _First rule of magic and trickery, misdirection. What better way to lead your opponent to their defeat?_

"Genomorphs should be heading for another part of the building right now. And you're welcome."

We finally make it out of the vent system, stretching my back from the small space in there.

"What about motion sensors? Won't they be able to track us while we're here?"

"Already taken care of", Robin answers. "I hacked the motion sensors. There's still plenty of room between them and us"

"But I've finally got room to move", Kid says, running for the stairs.

"You and me both Speedy", as I take off in his direction.

I make it to the stairs and I look up to see KF already making headway up. Unfortunately I also more genomorphs coming down the stairs and our way. I fly up past the stairs and head for the genomorphs, hitting them with construct blasts. Kid pushes his way past them too, making his way to the top.

I look down to see the others coming up the stairs as well. I aim my ring downwards towards the genomorphs and continue my shooting practice, keeping them off their tails. Once everyone passes me, I fly up to join them, and I notice Superboy tears apart the stairs that he had just climbed, leaving the genomorphs trapped down on ground level. "Good thinking Superboy." He looks up and nods in agreement at my comment.

I fly out the door and head down the hallway with my friends. Then an alarm goes off, the whole hallway turning red and the doors sealing shut, to which Kid runs right into. _Always taking off while not thinking it through. Nice job Wally._

"We're cut off from the street", Aqualad states.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed", Kid sarcastically says.

"Glad your head notices now", I jokingly add.

Superboy tries to tear to door open, or just tear into it, to no avail unfortunately. Aqualad and I give him a hand, and a construct hand for extra help. But we're not making any headway on the door either. _We're trapped. Again._

Just as giant genomorphs come our way, Robin leads us out of this dead end and…

Into a much, much worse situation. More genomorphs of all size, and Guardian there to lead the small army he has. More of them come from behind, truly surrounding us now. _This couldn't get any worse._

The G-gnomes horns glow red again, making me feel dizzy. The others around me all fall to the ground, while Superboy kneels. _I was wrong. This is way worse._

I fall to my knees as well, but I bring my fist to the ground, trying my best to keep my body up. I'm trying my best to stay conscious, not wanting to pass out. Not wanting to leave my friends' fates to Cadmus. If I can find a way past all these genomorphs - and Guardian as well - if I can find a way, I can get my friends out of here alive. Even if it means I have to stay behind to be cloned and deleted. _I will not leave my friends behind. No matter what._

 _Interesting._ Someone else's voice said that in my mind. That is not my voice. Then the humanoid genomorph - Dubbilex, I believe - comes forward, taking notice of me still conscious. He must be the one speaking to me telepathically. _You still stand awake and well while your allies fall short. You are stronger than you look human._

 _I have a strong will. I have to or else I wouldn't be here, fighting for my life, and more importantly, for theirs._ I look towards my friends as I telepathically answer back to him. _This is so weird._

 _Strong willed, determined, and loyal to your friends. These strong qualities are not found in many humans, especially all together. I think I will let you hear what I have to say. It will be good to have the opinion of a human._

 _Opinion about what?_ Then I look towards Superboy, who is still on his knees. _This is about him isn't it? Or else he'd be on the ground with my friends._

He nods, confirming my suspicions. And not just about this. I remember the voice that awoke us from our tube nap. It was his. But why?

 _Oh, and before I forget, there is someone else in this building. It seems she has been tailing you and your friends for some time now. As to why I do not know really, but it seems as though she has taken an interest in your little adventure here tonight._

 _Wait, what? Someone's been following us? Who?_ Then I remember something, something I saw before all this craziness started. _The girl in white! It has to be her! I knew I wasn't seeing things. Dubbilex…_

I want to ask him more about her, but he turns towards Superboy, wanting to bring him into the conversation. So I decide to quiet my thoughts, wanting to hear what he has to say to Superboy. But after we get out of Cadmus, I'm going to find out who this girl is and what she wants with me… I mean us.

 _Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind._

Superboy's eyes open, hearing Dubbilex's thoughts. _It was you._

 _Yes, brother. I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-_

 _And guided me. Why?_

 _Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom._

 _He's their hope for freedom. Sounds like a lot to put on a kid to save an entire race. But if I were in Superboy's shoes, I'd probably risk everything to save the ones I care for, to save my planet, or even another planet. All life should be free to do and choose what they will, for no one has the right to control someone, let alone a colony of people. The genomorphs should - no, they will be free to live their lives fully one day. I will do all in my power to help Superboy achieve their dream._

Both Superboy and Dubbilex turn towards me, the former realizing I heard their entire conversation. But he doesn't seem mad about my hearing it, but more glad that he was able to hear my statement, as his Dubbilex, who nods in agreement of my decision to help them. _I can see why you are a Green Lantern now. Your ring chose very well._

 _Thank you._

The others start to wake from their sleep, standing up to their feet. I decide to stand as well, not feeling so dizzy anymore, as does Superboy, who is still looking towards Dubbilex.

 _What is your choice, brother?_

"I… Choose… Freedom!" He answers aloud with confidence.

Dubbilex nods with his brother's choice. I walk towards Superboy, bringing my hand up to him. He grabs mine with his tight grip, but I can also feel his adulation for his decision. "Thank you Kyle."

"You're welcome, brother." He smiles and nods, accepting my brotherhood.

We both turn to see Guardian, holding his head as if he has a headache. Then I notice him without a G-gnome on his shoulder. "Guardian?"

He looks our way, realizing what has happened this night. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not", the scientist - Desmond I presume - answers. He stands before us while holding chemical vile. _Please don't do what I think you're about to do, Doc._

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." _Blockbuster? That really doesn't sound good._

And then he drinks it, throwing the vile to the ground. But it's what happens next that worries me more than anything else has tonight.

Desmond's body is reacting to the chemical. He seems to be in pain, his bones moving in ways you would not want them too. His glasses fall to the ground, with him falling to his knees. _The chemical is changing him, and not in a good way._ His body grows massive, tearing his clothes apart and his hands become as big as hammers. His skin starts to peel off like snakeskin. He stands tall and changed, his new blue skin hard as steel, red eyes and gnarling teeth. Desmond, without thinking of the consequences, becomes a monster, a real Blockbuster.

Guardian tells us to stay back while he fends off against Desmond - Blockbuster now - but he just swings his arm and swats him away, like a fly hitting the wall. Which is exactly what happens to him.

"Guardian!" I rush over to him as Superboy goes in after Blockbuster. I make sure that Guardian is well and alive, which he is. Unfortunately he is out cold. _Doesn't look like you're going to help us anytime soon._ I sit him carefully against the wall. Hopefully he shouldn't be hurt in the crossfire.

I look towards the fight to see Superboy facing off against Blockbuster. He punches him continuously, but it looks like he's not getting hurt at all. The behemoth then takes a swing at Suberboy, sending him to the ground. He gets back on his feet and leaps forward to his opponent, only to be taken hold of and thrown to the ceiling, making a whole for Blockbuster - and us - to follow.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin grapples his way through the hole, with Kid Flash grabbing a hold of him.

"Think lab coat planned on that", as Kid grabs a hold of the line and goes up.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore", Aqualad states.

Before I take my leave and jump through the Blockbuster-sized whole, I notice something in the corner of my eye: something white.

"Come out while you can and I won't hurt you, you have my word." But nothing happens, and Aqualad looks at me confused, wondering what I'm talking about. "Fine then!" I turn and raise my hand, using my ring to create a waist restraining construct, making sure she doesn't get away this time. I go around to see our stalker captured, only to find an empty corridor. _She's gone…_

Aqualad, still confused, walks over my way and turns me around, taking a hold of me and trying to bring me back to reality. "Kyle, there is no one else here. Now we must go, our friends need our help."

I want to search the entire floor, the entire building to find this girl… _Do not lose focus. Remember what's important. Remember what Jordan told you to do._

I shake my head back and forth, bringing my senses back. "Do not leave their side. No matter what. I'm sorry Aqualad, I'll explain this later. But for now, we've gotta save their scrawny butts."

Aqualad nods in agreement, glad to see me not losing it. I grab a hold of him and fly through the hole, and when I do, we see how the others are doing so far. Not good at all, unfortunately.

I see first off Superboy still matching strength with his new playmate, Blockbuster. Sadly, he's still not making headway. Blockbuster then swings him our way, with Aqualad catching him and us falling back towards him.

"The five of us against one giant beast like him. Oh yeah, this should be fun." I try my best to keep our spirits up and our chances alive. And us as well.

Kid Flash takes a running start, ducking his punch before it lands. Blockbuster then turns around just in time for both Superboy and Aqualad to give him a punch each. He stumbles back and falls over Kid Flash, who was leaning over him. "Learned that one in kindergarten."

Robin and I then throw batarangs and bullet constructs his way, only for him to knock them away, with one of my constructs striking his head. He then charges towards Superboy and holds him against a pillar. He keeps punching at the Kryptonian, crumbling the pillar every time he punches him. I fly above him, holding his free arm with a rope construct, with Aqualad launching himself towards Blockbuster. He kicks him in the face and places himself on the pillar, raising his water-bearer up in the air, making a mace, only for Blockbuster to catch in his hand and throw Aqualad to the ground, along with me to join him, and Superboy is thrown to the side.

Blockbuster is about to crush Aqualad just as Kid Flash comes running in to distract him. Well it works because he grabs the speedster. Aqualad tries for the mace again, but Kid Flash is thrown in his way, sending them both to the wall. I fly in with a shield construct so Aqualad can get away, but Blockhead shatters my shield and punches me to the wall. With every punch he throws, the whole building shakes, making it feel like it's going to come down on all of us sooner than later.

"That's it!" Looks like Boy Wonder and I have the same idea. To trick Blockbuster into destroying the pillars, making the building weaker and more sustainable to come apart and fall right on top of him.

"KF, get over here." KF runs over to Robin to show him his game plan. I already know what to do. I make another shield for Blockbuster to grab while he takes my head in place. Superboy and Aqualad charge him from behind to help, but he swats Aqualad away and grabs Superboy. He then throws me to the ground like I'm a piece of trash and then throws Superboy into a pillar, destroying most of it.

 _One down, four to go._

I get back on my feet and head over to Robin. I see Kid Flash running after Blockbuster, jumping up and grabbing the last piece of skin left from Dr. Desmond. "Got you're nose."

"Do you know how nasty that is man?" He waves it off and goes back to running. He leads the beast to another pillar, which he crushes to pieces. One piece of it accidentally hits Kid's back, sending him to ground. He moves fast enough to get back onto his feet, avoiding becoming road kill.

While KF and I keep Blockhead busy, I see Aqualad and Superboy smashing two more pillars, making the building more sustainable to collapse. I look over to the center of the room to see Robin drawing a big white X on the floor. _Now I wonder who that's for._

Aqualad preps the floor with water as Kid and I lead Buster towards the X, with Superboy helping us by punching him onto the watery mark. Aqualad places his hands on the water, and using his Atlantean tattoos, he electrocutes the watery floor, giving Blockbuster the shock of his life.

Robin rushes all of us to get out of the building now, due to Robin rigging what's left of the pillars with his batarangs, which should be going off right about, now!

 _BOOM!_

The explosion brings the entire building crumpling down, fragments and pillar pieces falling to the floor. All Blockbuster could do is yell at the ceiling while it comes down towards him, crashing on top of him. Unfortunately we couldn't get out of the building fast enough. But that doesn't mean we can't make it out alive. I create a barrier big enough for us all to fit in and protect u from the falling debris. _I have to have enough will and power in my ring and myself to save my friends. Do not break shield!_

After a few minutes of silence, I brought the barrier down. Superboy lifted and knocked away any and all debris above us. I look around to see that everyone made it safe and sound.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder, making me turn to see it's Aqualad, who is trying to catch his breath. "Thank you… For protecting us."

"Always, friend."

"We did it."

"Was there any doubt?" Robin fist bumps with Kid Flash, thought it looks like it hurts their hands. Then again, I feel like my whole body is hurting right now. _I'm going to feel all of this in the morning._

I turn to see Superboy standing over to my right. I walk his way to see what he's looking at - an unconscious Blockbuster. I put my hand on his shoulder and bring his attention to the sky. More specifically what's in the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Superboy nods in agreement, taking in the shining lunar rock. Then we see something coming from our view of the moon. No, someone is coming. A man who looks strong enough to take a nuclear warhead head on. Wearing a blue uniform with a red S on his chest, along with a flowing red cape, the superhero flies down our way. But he's not alone.

Seconds after, the _entire_ Justice League shows up to see our adventure into Project Cadmus. _Looks like they took care of Wotan blotting out our sun._ We all look around, with faces full of shock, surprise and horror all in one, to see all the Leaguers surrounding us, everyone from Hawkman to Wonder Woman, from Captain Atom to GL John Stewart. _Oh great, John's gonna lecture me about this for sure. He'll probably lecture Hal for letting me do this too._

We then see all our mentors - Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Hal Jordan - landing right in front of us. Batman does not look the least happy about this, nor does Aquaman or the Flash. Hal, however, looks more relieved that we're alive than mad about this. _I did what you told me to. I never left their side, no matter what._

Superboy breaks from us and walks his way towards the Man of Steel, looking at him with admiration. He stands right in front of him, showing him his torn red S - Superman's symbol for hope - giving him a shocked expression. Superman's face then turns scarce and solid as stone, not giving Superboy any warmth at all. _Superboy…_

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks us.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy states with no regret, which looks surprising to the whole League it seems.

"Start talking."


	5. Forming Bonds

Chapter 4: Forming Bonds

For the next twenty minutes, we all tell our tale of what all happened down in Project Cadmus. Each one of us jump in after one another, filling in each spot of the story. Though Kid Flash tries to joke about it at times. _Not the time Wally_. Batman's face doesn't change at all, throughout everything from the genomorphs to the mad strong scientist. I can't even tell if he's surprised by any of this.

By the time we finish telling the League everything, they step aside and talk for a few moment. I then see John Stewart creating a sphere construct around Blockbuster. Probably taking him to a secure facility, and hopefully a strong one. John looks my way before he takes off, giving me a stern and disciplining look. He then takes off with the prisoner, leaving with Captain Atom, Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

I look over to see Superboy with Superman. I can't hear too much, but it only lasts for a few seconds, with the Man of Steel flying off to join in guard duty. _Why is Superman being distant towards Superboy?_ I then look back to my new friend. _He must feel so alone right now, meeting his idol and being let down like this. I can't imagine what he's going through right now._

I'm about to go over and try to comfort my new friend, until I'm stopped by my superior GL. Hal grabs a hold of my shoulder and has me turn his way. "I know you want to help him, but I'm not sure if you can right now." _He may be right, but still, I want to help him._

"But never mind that. I'm happy and all to see you alive and well, but you should've contacted me the second all this madness began." He takes my hand and takes a good look at my ring. "And your ring's battery is almost empty. How do you think you would've faired off if your ring was completely empty while in there? You could've died Kyle."

I listen to my mentor's words, taking them to heart. He know I can handle anything that's thrown at me. But then I notice something in is voice: worry. _He was afraid I'd die down there, that he'd lose me. Hal…_

"You're right. I could've died down there. But I didn't. I could die everyday I put this ring on and go out to stop some criminal from hurting someone or destroy a civilization. And I face that everyday, because if I don't, then I don't deserve this ring." Hal looks onto my in shock, surprised by my response.

"I know you weren't there to have my back, and we both know that you won't always be there to watch out for me." I turn to look over at Robin, Aqualad, and Kid. "But I had four great friends to look out for me, just as I looked out for each of them. You wanted me to stick by their side, no matter what, and that's what I did. There was no way I was going to let them face this danger by themselves." I then turn over to Superboy. "And I was not about to leave Superboy to Cadmus to be their slave, using him as their weapon. He deserves to live his life outside of his pod, to see the sun and do great things."

"I will never knowingly leave the people I care for out to hang. That's not what a Green Lantern would do."

Hal looks upon me with astonishment as I finish my speech. I know what I'm doing, taking full responsibility for my actions. Whatever consequences come by, I will take them head on. I do not regret any of what I've done. As long as everyone is alive.

Hal then smiles towards me, brimming with pride. "You're right Kyle, I'm sorry. I just worry because I care about you. You've been like a brother to me, always being there when I need you, whether it's in a dogfight with space pirates or a death match between me and Carol. I was scared to think of what would happen to you down in Cadmus, because I don't know how I'd go on without you. But I know now that shouldn't have any fears about your safety. That's not what a Green Lantern should do."

"Earlier today, you handled yourself calm and cleverly when Icicle Sr. had you pinned down and had me knocked out. And tonight with Cadmus, from what you've told me, you were collective, always thinking of what to do, and loyal to your friends. You stuck by their side no matter the danger you five faced. You protected them from whatever came by, just like you would anyone, even me."

"You are a great and true Green Lantern, Kyle. And inside you there is a will that cannot die, and a heart that cannot stop caring. And one day, you may become an even greater Green Lantern than me."

Hearing what my mentor has to say, I'm speechless. Earlier today I was honored by his words of encouragement. But now I'm truly honored to have been told this by my hero, by my friend. _I'm probably tearing up right now but I don't care._

Hal brings out his hand and I meet it with my own, our rings glowing brighter together. "Thank you, Hal. This means the world to me."

The others join behind me, most likely overhearing my conversation with Jordan. Kaldur places his hand on my shoulder, giving me a nod and a proud smile.

Batman, Flash and Aquaman make there way towards us, with Hal joining them. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash interjects.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will", Aqualad answers.

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqualad answers back to his king, who looks stunned to see his protégé like this. "We did good work tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

I step into their conversation, standing by his side. "I agree with Aqualad. If we weren't there for each other tonight, none of us would've made it alive, and Cadmus would still be running. We're stronger together."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us. And it's not." Kid answers to his mentor.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why train us at all?" Robin points out to his mentor.

Superboy then speaks his mind. "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

We stand proud and true next to each other, not letting anyone - not even Batman - tear us from each other. Who by the way was not looking so happy about our stand. Though I did see Hal smirk a smile from where Batman couldn't see. _Thanks for your stamp of approval Hal._

* * *

Mount Justice

July 8, 08:04 EDT

After Cadmus' fallout on the Fourth of July, Batman called all of us, telling us to come to Mount Weather in Happy Harbor, which was the League's first headquarters before the Hall of Justice. And now their new HQ is the Watchtower in space.

We all gather up together, all wearing our everyday clothes. As much as I like my GL uniform, it's nice to get into regular clothes nowadays. I'm wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, and tennis shoes. It seems that Superboy seems glad - glad for him - to be wearing real clothes and not that solar suit we found him in. Combat boots, military pants, and a black t-shirt with a red S on it. _Figures. Now everyone will know who he is._

Batman, along with Flash, Aquaman and Jordan, brings all of our attention towards him. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since the five of you are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms."

He then looks over to his left, with all of us moving our heads to see our new teachers. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." _More than happy to learn combat moves from the Canary herself, but why would Red Tornado, a robot, want to live in the headquarters of teenage superheroes?_

"I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." The Flash tells us while pointing to his lightning bolt symbol.

I look down to the top left of my chest, where my GL symbol usually is. "Then I guess I'll have to make my chest target disappear on our covert missions."

Aquaman then speaks on. "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool. Wait, six?" Robin seems confused by the miscount, as do we all. _Six? There are five of us here, who'd be joining us?_

Batman then gestures behind us, making me turn around to see who he means. Walking before me are Martian Manhunter and a younger martian, a girl. Probably around our age.

She has long, red hair and green eyes, to match with her green skin of course. She's wearing a white top with a red X over it, with a red belt holding her blue skirt. She wears blue boots to match her skirt. And to top it off, a blue cap.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." She sounds a little nervous, but still happy to meet us.

"Liking this gig more every minute. Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Green Lantern. It's cool if you forget their names." _Oh good gosh, no girl on this planet will date you Wally, what makes you think one from Mars will?_

"I'm honored to be included."

Wally, ever so eager to meet his new martian crush, walks straight over towards her. I follow him along with Robin and Kaldur with me. I bring my hand out towards her, with her bringing her hand to meet mine for a good ole fashion shake. "Kyle Rayner, nice to meet you."

"Hey, hey, hey! I wanted to shake her hand first Kyle!" Wally tells me so agitatedly.

"You got to introduce us to her. And if you wanted to shake with her first, you should've been faster than me, _Kid Flash_." I tell him with a smile on my face. Wally's mouth drops down from the burn I just gave him. Robin laughs at my joke at his friends expense, giving me a high five to boot, while Kaldur shakes his head.

I then remember, there are six of us. I look back to see Superboy by himself over there. _We're gonna need to work on his social skills._

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss Martian." He finally comes over as I call him to meet our new friend and teammate. As soon as he gets over here, Miss Martian's shirt changes - or morphs - from white to black. "I like you're t-shirt."

She smiles at him saying this, with him smiling back at here. _No way. Sorry Wally, looks like Miss Martian has her eye set on someone else._

I look around me, seeing my friends, new and old, as we embrace each other and become a team.

" _Today_ is the day."

* * *

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?"

"We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary lose of the Weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Light."


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Author's Note: Hello out there fellow writers and readers!**

 **I just want to apologize for not updating the story sooner than now. I've had a bit of a writer's block and have been racking my head working on the next few chapters. But I promise you guys who've followed and read this story that I am working as hard as I can to keep moving foward with this.**

 **Though I should already tell you that I'm going to be busy also moving soon and starting school late August, but I will keep writing to the best of my abilities.**

 **So keep reading, review and send in suggestions or ideas or anything of the sort, and hang in there with the Team!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to Happy Harbor

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:10 EDT

"Recognized: Kyle Rayner, B04."

I know I can just fly to Mount Justice with my ring, but since forming this new team with the guys - and martian gal - I figured I'm going to be using zeta beams as a means of transportation more often nowadays. Plus, flying all the way from Coast City to Happy Harbor - which is on the other side of the country - would be exhausting not only on my part but my ring's part as well.

As I materialize into Mount Justice, our new headquarters / home when necessary, I feel the anticipation of being on this team and can't wait for our first mission. Even though I've traveled space, trained with tough GL's, and battled against alien criminals, I can't help but be excited about this, going on covert missions. I can't explain it but there's just something about being a part of this team, with good friends your own age. _This is going to be fun. And dangerous. No better way right?_

I walk over to the center of the cave to see Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian viewing over a computer screen. "Morning boys, and gal."

They all turn there heads my way, looking elated to see me. "Good morning Kyle." Kadlur greets me first and so politely as ever.

"Good morning new teammate!" Miss M flies over to me, excitingly welcoming me and giving me a morning hug. "Morning to you too Miss Sunshine."

She puts me down, releasing me from her tight grip. "No it's Miss Martian. You should know that by now."

I place my hand on my face and shake back and forth. "I know that, I'm just joking with you." _We're gonna need to work on her humor skills._

She looks at me confused until it finally hits her, while actually bopping her head. "Hello Megan!" Now I'm the one looking at her confused. _Don't even want to know._

I look over to see Superboy, arms crossed and barely turning his head to see me. "Hey there." _We're gonna need to work on his social skills as well. A lot with him for sure._

"I was hoping to be the first one to be here today, but I guess not. But at least I beat out Boy Wonder and Kid Mouth here."

"You wouldn't be the first here anyway. Remember, me and Superboy live here… Together." Miss Martian's voice gets lower as she finishes her sentence. _I'm I seeing things or is our green friend turning red in the face?_

Me and Miss Martian make our way over to the computer screen, seeing it more clearly as a map of the base. "What are you guys doing anyways?"

"Intercepting a message to Red Tornado."

"We were hoping he would have a mission for us today." Kaldur tells me.

"It's been ten days since we started this and we haven't been given any kind of mission or covert op at all. And also, Red Tornado is our 'den mother', for reasons I don't know why and don't want to know, and Batman's the one who gives us the missions."

"Still, there is no harm in asking. Besides, he's on his way. We'll find out soon enough."

"Awesome." I put my hand on Kaldur's shoulder and turn him towards me. "How did your talk with Roy go? I would've been there but Hal needed my help with Tattooed Man."

His expression shows despair and sadness. "I'm afraid our friend did not want to partake in our 'Junior Justice League'. It seems that he is bent on doing his adventuring alone for the time being."

I sigh with sadness myself now. I was hoping after Roy's temper tantrum at the Hall he'd want to join our team, but I guess not. _We all have our paths to choose, and he's chosen his. Travel well Roy._

I shake my head, shaking off the disparity and bringing back my morning happiness. "He doesn't know what he's missing, we're gonna have great missions and fun times together. And I wouldn't worry about Roy anyways, he should be fine on his own." I place my hand back onto Kaldur's shoulder. "But if he should ever change his mind, we'll be right here waiting for the red archer."

Kaldur nods his head in agreement, as we both hope the best for our friend. "Also, how does your search go for your mysterious White Woman?"

Now I'm the one feeling the disparity. And a little red in the face for some reason.

"Not good. I searched through the database on Mount Justice here earlier this week, but I didn't get anything. I went through what was left of Cadmus' video security and they never caught her on camera. I even asked around the town to see if anyone had known or seen this girl before, and nothing."

I bring my hand to my head, making sure it doesn't blow up from either exhaustion or madness. "Maybe I was seeing things, Kaldur. But of all things, why this girl?" _I feel like I'm going to lose it soon enough if I don't find this girl. And I still don't understand why I would._

Then I feel and strong hand on my shoulder. Strong and webbed. "I don't believe you were seeing things Kyle. You've never had anything like this happen to you before, so why start now. And as to why you're feeling like you are losing it over this one girl, maybe it's because you want to do more once you find her."

I turn around and look at Kaldur'ahm chuckling a bit at what he's suggesting. "What!? Are you crazy? This girl has followed us into Cadmus, who knows what she wants or who she's working with or for. And what makes you think I'd want to go out with her anyways?"

"I never said you wanted to go out with her." He says smiling my way.

I look over to see Miss Martian giggling as well and Superboy shaking his head. "Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?"

"That would explain why you're face is turning red", Superboy points out to me.

"And I thought you were a Green Lantern, not a Red Lantern." M'gann jokes at my expense.

I shake my head and slap the red off of my face. "Whatever, I don't care what you guys think. I just want to find this girl, give her a piece of my mind and be done with it. Okay?"

The others don't say anything, just nod in agreement in what I have had to say.

"Recognized: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03."

I turn around to see that Robin and Wally just made it. "Finally, what took you two so long?" I ask them trying to avoid the subject previously just on in here.

"What's with you Kyle? Someone steal your ring?" Robin asks as he and Wally head for the others.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" They both ask anxiously.

Kaldur looks back to the computer screen. "He's arriving now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally races for the hanger doors, leaving us to follow the young speedster.

We all reach to the hanger doors, opened already since Wally got there first. I walk out to see the outside, filled with green grass, tall trees and the sun above us blazing so hot. Mount Justice is placed near Washington, not too far from the Hall, as well as the bay, Happy Harbor. Along with the greenery, on the other side of the mountain, it also provides us with a beach, which well help out with tanning, volleyball games, barbecues, and swimming in the ocean. _Oh yeah, this place is gonna be great._

As we all look up to the sun, we see something coming out of it. Something human sized, red and spinning incredibly fast.

We bring our attention back to the ground as Red Tornado lands, his lower half going from the small tornado to his normal robotic leg.

"Morning Tornado." I greet our robot den mother.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." As Kaldur steps.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"I told you." Kaldur ignores my comment as Robin steps up. "But it's been over a week and nothing-"

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Kaldur objects to him.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

The robot then heads for the hanger doors, leaving us to the outdoor weather. "He does have a point though."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asks while annoyed.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian brings her focus to Tornado, concentrating on his mind. As a martian, one of her abilities is that she read people's minds. Though that does sound like snooping if you ask me. No offense to her, but I don't think I want her peeking inside my mind.

She tries to read his mind as we enters the cave, but to no avail. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though. So, you know what I'm thinking right now?" _You don't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking right now._

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Kaldur says with disappointment.

"Well Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides." As Miss Martian offers to us.

"And familiarizing ourselves with the cave will probably helps us later on. Just taking a note from our robo den mother."

"A private tour sounds much more fun." As Wally tries to be smooth, which is never.

"Team building, we'll all go." Kaldur tells us all.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Miss Martian."

And she does so gladly, showing us the front and back doors to the cave. "The cave is actually the entire mountain." As she tells us about the cave, she almost sounds like a tour guide from the Hall of Justice.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Gotta admit, it's pretty cool to know that Hal helped make the inside of this mountain into what it is today.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Kaldur answers his question.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that make sense."

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian says, feeling alarmed probably.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin reassures her as he takes her hand.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." Wally puts in lamens terms as he grabs her other hand.

"Ah, that's much clearer." She says, with her headache from the confusion going away too probably.

I start to smell something, something hot and burning. Superboy must be catching the scent too. "I smell smoke."

"My cookies!" Miss Martian says as she flies off to where the smoke is, most likely the kitchen. We all follow the flying martian on foot to the kitchen, finding her cookies have been burnt. She levitates them to the countertop, looking all black and ashy.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from Episode 17 of- Ah, never mind." She stops herself from continuing on. _Episode 17? Why take a recipe from a TV show? Weird…_

"I bet they've tasted great. He doesn't mind." Robin points towards Wally, who is chewing on the burnt and rock hard cookies.

"Dude, seriously? You're probably gonna need to go see a dentist after eating those." But he keeps eating them, even after what I say.

"I can make more, hopefully the right way next time."

"It was sweet of you to make any at all."

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"And call me Kyle. Even though I may be a Green Lantern, under the suit and ring I'm just plain ole' Kyle Rayner."

"Quit being so modest, Rayner." Robin says my way.

"And I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"Well it's nice to officially meet you, M'gann." I bring out my hand to formally welcome her to Earth, with her complying with her hand shaking mine.

Superboy walks over towards the door, to which M'gann and I notice. He then turns her head, grunting with surprise and displeasure.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy just yells that all of a sudden. We all turn our heads towards M'gann. She must be telepathically speaking to Superboy. _Maybe one of us should've warned her not to do that._

" _What's wrong, I don't understand."_ It's M'gann's voice, inside _my_ head. She's telepathically speaking to all of me, to all of us by the looks of it. _"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_ I hold my head as her voice gets louder and louder, to which then it stops.

I catch my breath before explaining that to her. "You have to remember, you're on Earth now, not Mars. Your telepathy powers, to humans, are seen as an invasion of privacy."

"And also, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally pointing to the Kryptonian next to him, who's still looking pretty angry.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out." Superboy tells her as he leaves the room angrily as ever, leaving just the five of us in the room silent.

Then M'gann bops her head, again. "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do." She then flies off again, leaving us to follow her. _What's with that, 'Hello, Megan?' For a martian, she's definitely an odd one._

I head my way with the others until I see Superboy still sitting on the couch in the next room, with his head turned the other way. I don't need to see his face or read his mind to know he's still angry with M'gann.

"Come on Superboy, don't you want to see the rest of the cave?"

He doesn't answer, ignoring my voice of reason.

"I swear, are all Kryptonians hard headed and stubborn?"

As I head to wherever we're going I see M'gann headed the other way, no doubt trying to talk Superboy into coming with. _Good luck with him._

I'm caught up with the guys and I see M'gann coming our way with- Superboy? "How the heck did she get him to come at all?"

"I will explain it to you one day." Kaldur tells to me, joking with me I believe.

We go down a flight of floors to find what M'gann tells us is her Bioship. But from what I'm seeing, I don't see how that is a ship at all. All we find in front of us is a red oval shaped piece of mass, though I have no idea what it's made of. Most likely some materials from Mars.

"I don't see how you can call that a ship at all. Ferris Air has better planes than that, no offense.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." As soon as she touches it, the oval mass shapes into a full on flying ship, complete with a cockpit, wingspans and a tailwind. "I take back what I just said. Hal and Carol would freak if they saw this."

The Bioship turns around and opens - or morphs - an opening with staircase. "Well, are you coming?"

I was still in awe and shock when M'gann asked us that, shaking me from my gaze. We all walk towards the opening and the inside is just as amazing.

The inside of the cockpit is much darker than the outside, with designs from Mars I assume. At the center is the captain's chair, the captain being M'gann, and in front morphs five chairs for the rest of us. At the front is a control board for M'gann to control parts of the ship.

We sit down in our seats and as soon as I do, the chair automatically straps myself in. "Where do I get one of these?"

"You'd have to talk to my uncle about getting a bioship for yourself"

"What do you need one for anyways? You can already fly. Green Lantern, remember?" Wally points out to me.

I shake my head, bringing out my ring that I always keep on me. "Yeah but even still, to fly something like this would be amazing." _Though if Hal ever flew this Bioship, he might crash it the first try._

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann asks our den mother, to which he replies by opening the doors. As soon as the doors open, two sets of glowing orbs come out to M'gann, for steering the ship of course, and next thing I know, we're flying high into the sky.

"Amazing."

"She sure is." Wally keeps on dazing out, so I snap my fingers to bring him back down to reality. "I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she."

"Nice save, Kid Mouth." Me and Robin keep on joking on Wally as I notice Kaldur and Superboy talking, probably about M'gann. Kaldur's always been a good friend, always trying to help people, even if it's not from being crushed by a building.

I turn over to M'gann, who's looking at Superboy, only with a saddened expression. "Give him time M'gann, he's still new to the whole socializing with people thing."

She nods and gives me a weak smile. Robin then decides to change the subject. "Hey, how 'bout showing us some martian shape-shifting?"

M'gann stands up in the center of the ship, bringing all of our attentions towards her. Martians can also shape shift, making them to look like whoever they want. She decides to show us what she looks like as Robin. She then morphs into Kid Flash, with Wally staring at himself. _Too weird man._

"Color me impressed. But I don't think you'll fool anyone with those unless it's Halloween."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asks.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy huffs out loud, making me want to smack his head right now.

"You can do telepathy, shape shifting, can you density shift as well?"

"No, it's a very advanced technique." She sounds shaky saying that, must be hard for her to learn that.

"It's okay, we all have things we can't learn yet. Took me a while myself to learn to create the more complicated constructs."

She smiles again, with me looking down at my ring, and Robin speaking next. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When Wally tries it, bloody nose."

I start laughing with Boy Wonder. "I figured you had learned that by now Wally." Wally stares at me and Robin, feeling annoyed and a little humiliated.

Then the ship gets an incoming message from Mount Justice. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." I feel the ship turning and heading for our new destination.

"Wonder what's going on at the Power Plant."

"More like Tornado's keeping us busy, again." Robin says, feeling annoyed.

"We don't know that Robin. And besides, a fire led us to find Superboy. Who knows what this will lead us to."

"I have a pretty good idea of what this is taking us into." Superboy tells us as we all turn to the left to see what he's talking about - a giant twister coming our way.


	7. Storm Warning

Chapter 6: Storm Warning

M'gann tries to fly us out of there, but by then it's too late. We're caught in the twister, spinning out of control for at least a good minute. Then we start circling around the twister, going with the speed of it. Next thing I know we're out of it and landing on the ground. _Like Hal says, 'Any landing you can walk from, I consider a good landing.'_

We all jump out of the ship to see this twister causing destruction to the power plant, and by the sound of it, hurting people as well. I take my ring out of my pocket and put it on my ring finger, but I make it so I'm not wearing my uniform.

"Robin, please tell me the tornadoes aren't common around here." I turn to ask directly but only to see he's long gone. "I hate it when he does that."

Then I hear windows crashing from the building, glass falling to the concrete. _Looks like we found our Boy Wonder._

"Come on." We all head inside the plant to find Robin on the ground. We also find what looks almost like Red Tornado, but not him. A red robot with blue gloves and sidings, light blue tubes connecting to his hands to his back shoulders. He's also wearing a ragged scarf around his mouth, blowing in the wind he's probably creating.

"Who's your new friend?"

"You may address me as Mister Twister."

Superboy takes off for Twister, but he creates two twisters, keeping Superboy running in place. Then one circles around him, spinning and throwing him to the wall, then falling to the ground. M'gann looks over to him, probably wanting to check on him. But before she does, I try something.

" _Superboy will be fine. Focus on the task at hand. If you don't, we'll lose the battle before it even begins._ "

She nods towards me in agreement, knowing we have to deal with Twister now before anyone else gets hurt. _Talking to people through our minds is definitely weird._

We all head towards Twister, my ring charged and ready to fire at him. Wally takes the first shot, kicking at him, but only for Twister to grab him and throw him out of the building. We then throws Kaldur and M'gann aside with more of his hot wind.

I take my turn and fire green energy shots at him, hitting him mostly, but not doing much. "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells as he throws his batarangs at the robot, only for him to knock them away like toys.

"Objectively, you are. Have you without supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can." _More turbed? Really Robin?_

Something above Twister breaks apart, sending hot air down towards him. _Nice one M'gann._

I ready to take my shot at him but Superboy goes charging in as usual to tear him apart, but instead gets blown back to M'gann's way.

I take to the air as Kaldur and Robin run towards him. I continue shooting energy at him, getting a hit to the head. _Did I hurt him?_ Before I can figure out if I did or not, he sends a twister my way, but I try to push back in the air. But his wind is too strong, sending me outside to the ground.

I get back on my feet and look back to see Wally still on the ground, so I fly over to him. "Wake up Wally, this isn't over yet." He brings his head up, shaking off the pain. He then looks over to the plant, and so do I. Twister is leaving. _Not if we have anything to say about that._

Wally runs in his path to keep him here. I decide to take the defensive and put up a barrier construct around the robot. "Let's see you send us flying now."

"What have you done to our team?"

"Embarrassed them, largely." He brings his hands up, creating a small twister while inside my barrier. I keep pushing on the willpower to keep in him. "Impressive, for someone so young, so inexperienced."

"Trust me, I've got more experience than you could ever imagine." The others join us as I keep our weather robot under control. "I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now."

"What do you want?!" Kaldur yells at the automaton.

"Isn't it obvious?" He places his hand on the ceiling of the barrier, sending air currents its way. He continues to do so until it breaks, sending me back for Kaldur to catch. He then floats up to the sky, gloating his victory over us. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind. Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"Not with us, but with crazy super villains and killer robots, you're golden."

She goes on to read his mind, but from her look it doesn't seem to be going well. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

I look over in disbelief. "That doesn't make sense, why would Red Tornado knowingly disguise himself and attack us like this? Red may be a lot of things but there's no way he would attack us for no good reason."

"But Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur says.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin adds on.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally says, bringing everyone's mood down.

"Guys, this is nuts. There's no way that's Red Tornado. There has to be another reasonable explanation. And since when do we listen to Speedy when he calls what we're doing a joke? We know this is important to us, and that makes it not a joke."

But they ignore my words of reason, feeling anger and annoyance more than ever. Robin, Wall and Kaldur head towards Mister Twister, getting ready to tell him off about his 'test'.

I go over to M'gann. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Because it's the truth. Who else could this be if not Red Tornado?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe another robot that can generate tornadoes and twisters. That is a possibility you know."

As we continue to argue, I notice the sky getting darker and darker. I look up to see Twister creating storm clouds, with… lightning?

"There's no way that's Red Tornado now. He can only generate wind and tornadoes, not lightning."

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister then sends a strike of lightning our way, sending us back to the ground. I raise my head to see Superboy still standing, jumping his way to Twister. But he is struck back down by two strikes of lightning from the evil robot.

As I get my feet back onto the ground, Twister makes his way towards us. M'gann brings her head up along with me. I ready my ring to fire full blast on the robot, but before I get the chance, something blocks my shot. _Camouflage mode._ I look over to M'gann, who signals me to keep quiet. _No argument there._

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Twister then flies off after giving us his threatening warning.

"Thanks for the save M'gann."

Superboy then smashes the ground more, angry still. "You think saving us will make this right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't mean to, she was trying to help figure this out."

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin adds on.

Wally jumps in now. "You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy says as he leaps after Twister, with Robin and Wally following.

"Guys!" I angrily kick the ground, mad at them for telling her to head home. "Kaldur, we need all the help we can get if we're going to stop Twister."

"I was just trying to be part of the team." She brings her head down, sad as ever.

Kaldur walks towards us. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really are a team."

Kaldur then heads off to join the others. As much as I want to help them, M'gann needs my help more right now.

I kneel down to face her, bringing her head up and her focus to me. "Hey, don't get so down on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes when they're new to this. I know I've made my fair share of mistakes."

She still has that saddened look on her face. "But just because we screw up doesn't mean we throw in the towel. You quit now, then you might as well quit this team. But I know you won't do that."

Her expression changes from sadness to surprise from my belief in her. "How do you know I won't?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping you won't. I'm an optimist, I have to have hope, not just for a better tomorrow but for people as well." I say as I smile towards her.

And she smiles back to me too. "There's that martian smile." She starts to laugh now. "I've got an idea. How 'bout we call Red Tornado? If anyone can stop Twister, surely he can."

"You're absolutely right! Come on Kyle!" We both head into the Bioship and take off into the air. "Miss Martian to Red Tornado."

"Red Tornado. Did you discover what the situation was at the power plant?"

"We did, and we found an android, like yourself. He can generate twisters like you can generate tornadoes, but he can also generate lightning as well."

Red seems to be pondering at my explanation. "Hmm, interesting."

"The team really needs your help." M'gann tells him.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

I then turn over to M'gann, who bops her head again. "Hello, Megan!"

"What, you figure something out?"

"Yes, but I need you to join the others in helping them defeat Twister. I'll join you soon enough."

"Okay." A door morphs open for me to fly on out. "Oh and Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me earlier." She says smiling my way.

I smile back, feeling her gratitude. "Hey, what are friends for?"

I then jump out of the ship and fly my way to the others. I can see them fighting Twister at the docks, and it's not going in their favor unfortunately. So I join in the fun and blast Twister with energy shots of mine, pouring on the willpower to strengthen it. And it seems like it's working, actually hurting him, knocking him back a step or two.

I fly back over to Robin and Wally, who're taking cover behind a wrecked boat from the automaton. "Where've you been Rayner?"

"Trying to figure a way to stop this. Still working on that. What about you, Boy Wonder?"

"Still trying to get close enough to blow him to pieces."

"Great strategy, definitely working in your favor."

He grabs a hold of me and pushes me against the boat. "If you have any better ideas, I'm all hears Rayner."

" _Listen to me. All of you._ " It's M'gann, talking in our minds, again. "I have an idea, let's hear out the martian girl."

"What did we tell you?" I can hear Superboy scream that without telepathy.

" _I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me._ "

"Trust her boys, or else we'll never succeed together as a team." I say loud enough for everyone to hear me, and they all nod in agreement. " _Alright Miss Martian, tell us your plan._ "


	8. Teamwork

Chapter 7: Teamwork

Happy Harbor

July 18, 19:46 EDT

Robin, Wally, Kaldur and Superboy are all standing behind me, waiting for Miss Martian to get here soon with help, while I hold off Twister with my shield construct. With every twister he sends my way, a new crack appears on it. But I just keep pouring on more will to strengthen it more. _My will can withstand his storm._

But I notice Twister looking up past me, but I refuse to lose my focus.

"Hit the showers, boys." I recognize that cold, steely voice.

I look back without losing Twister just enough to see Red Tornado coming in for a landing. _Looks like he is going to intervene._

I step back away from Twister and join the others, with my shield disappearing as I don't need it at the moment. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin tries to argue with the android to no avail.

"The subject is not up for debate." We all move back to the side to watch as the androids duke it out.

Red Tornado sends a tornado of his own towards Twister, while he creates one of his own to counter it. Twister sends another twister Tornado's way, only for him to dissipate it into nothing. "We are evenly matched, Twister." Tornado says to his foe as he creates another tornado to attack Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." He smashes the ground, sending air up into the sky. He then strikes the ground with his lightning, trying to make a hit on Tornado. He does hit the car though, blasting Tornado back to the ground on his back.

Twister then jumps over to the fallen Tornado. "Remain still, android." He then sends tiny tendrils down to Tornado's head. "The reprogramming won't take long." _Reprogramming? What does Twister want with Tornado exactly?_

 _Doesn't matter really, because he's not going to get what he wants._

I keep watching as Twister tries his reprogramming, up until Tornado stops him, pulling the plugs from his head. Then I see Tornado's head change into… M'gann! _Her plan is working_.

Twister backs up from her as a tornado comes his way, blowing him to the side. The twister slows down, showing to be Wally running in a circle so fast he's creating his own tornado. Then I turn to see Superboy taking a hold of the android and beating him a new one. He then throws him over to the docks, with Twister falling into the water.

I fly up to be ready for my part in this plan. Then water comes shooting up in the sky, with an armless Twister along with it, falling to the ground. M'gann levitates him up and sends a telepathic shock wave his way, making him lose his left arm now. Now it's my turn. I shoot at him with as much willpower as I have an energy blast, as well as Robin throwing batarangs at his back. Both hit him with destructive force, sending him crashing to the ground.

We all gather around the defeated android, taking in our victory. I scan the robot for any signs of life with my ring, only to find none. Just like M'gann had earlier when reading his mind. Then his chest opens to find a thin, scraggly man in the robot. _But that doesn't make sense. If there was someone in there, why did my ring show no sign of life… Wait!_

The man falls out of the suit and to the ground, trying to gather his thoughts and words. "Foul. I call foul."

"You gotta be kidding me. M'gann." I look over to my martian friend, who nods in agreement of what to do next. She levitates a nearby boulder and brings it over the man's body.

Kaldur's face shows fear and shock, knowing what we're both thinking. "M'gann, no!"

But it's too late. The boulder crushes the man before Kaldur or anyone could stop her from crushing him. Everyone looks in horror as what has just happened, myself excluded. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin angrily tells the martian.

"You said you trust me." M'gann tells to Robin.

"You should trust her, I do." I say myself. I create a shovel construct, big enough to lift up the boulder from the ground. Once I do, we all find what M'gann had figured out a long time ago - an android, smashed to pieces.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"And that's also why my ring didn't read any signs of life inside the robot."

We all walk over to the robot, seeing the smashed pieces of the man we just saw. Wally kneels down to pick up the android's eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir." _Seriously, an android's eye as a souvenir? Never going on a vacation with him._

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur tells her, reassuring her place on this team.

"I always had faith in her. If I didn't, who would've?" I wrap my arm around her, making her laugh at me. Wally then speeds over to squeeze between us. _Don't worry Wally, that's not even crossing my mind. But it is with someone…_ I look over to Superboy, smiling at our friend.

"We're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin adds on to the compliments.

"Thanks. Me too."

* * *

Mount Justice

July 18, 20:04 EDT

Inside the cave, we're all gathered around the remains of the android M'gann had smashed to pieces. Tornado, who is with us as well, examines over the remains, wondering who sent Twister after him and why.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur tells Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asks him.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

M'gann and I look at each other, both of us confused as ever. "Even if you were on the verge of being destroyed?" I ask our den mother.

"Consider this matter closed." He then walks off to another part of the cave.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Lantern, they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally says, and I agree with him. Hal would've flown straight over if we needed the extra help.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin says to us.

"Dude, harsh."

"And inaccurate." We all look back over to the robot. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy." He turns his head towards us. "I also have excellent hearing."

I can't help but laugh a little. _Though he probably didn't mean it, but I think Red just made a joke._

"This is definitely rounding up to be something good."

"You were right, Speedy was so wrong." Wally says.

"This team thing…"

"Might just work out." Kaldur finishes Robin's sentence.

The four of us head over to the teleporter tube. I look back to see M'gann and Superboy facing each other, though I can only make out one word: _Sorry._

I then see M'gann smiling as Superboy heads for his room. _Oh yeah, those two are gonna be just fine._

* * *

"Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

"Extremely, Professor, but you're not upset?"

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational and that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive. And I'd say we learned quite a lot today."


	9. Drop-Zone

**Author's Note: Hello out there readers and YJ fans!**

 **I have a few things to tell you guys. First off, I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and taken to my story so much! I'm very proud and happy to hear that a lot of you have taken so well to Kyle Rayner! But if any of you have any ideas, criticisms or thoughts about the characters or story, don't be afraid to speak your mind in a review or message.**

 **Secondly, I'm starting college this Monday so I will probably not be as quick to post new chapters or writing as much due to classes, schoolwork and working. But I promise you all that I will do my best to continue writing, posting and keeping this story alive for you guys and girls out there!**

 **And also, I'd like to tell you guys that before Artemis joins the team, I'll be bringing in another OC onto the team. A female OC named White Canary. I hope you guys like her as much as I do because you're going to meet her very soon.**

 **And remember, keep reading and reviewing, bring in your ideas, and fight the Light!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Drop-Zone

Mount Justice

June 22, 18:54 EDT

"He's late, again."

I stand, impatient, along with Robin, Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy, with Batman and Red Tornado standing in front of us, probably more impatient than we are.

"How is it that he's one of the fastest people on the planet and yet he's always running late to everything?"

"Be patient, Kyle. Wally will be here soon enough. He doesn't want to miss our first mission either", Kaldur says as he tries to calm and relax me, with it working.

I then take a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling out. "You're right. I'm just anxious about our first mission together. Aren't you guys?"

"Absolutely!" M'gann exclaims ever so happily.

"Yeah I guess", Superboy says so calmly. _At least look excited man._

"But we wait for Wally and do this together, the six of us."

"I know Kaldur, but it doesn't help anymore that we have to wait for Wally for Batman to debrief us on our mission." I bring our attention to the Dark Knight, who never shows any emotion under that cape and cowl whatsoever. _And Robin really want's to be like him?_

"True. But let me ask you this. What are you more anxious about, our first mission or finding your mysterious girl-"

"Friend?" Robin adds that last part to Kaldur's sentence, making my face turn into a ripe, red apple probably.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Robin, M'gann and Superboy all back away, surprised from my sudden outburst. Kaldur, Batman and Tornado, however, stay perfectly still, not affected by my outburst.

I shake my head and try to calm down, breathing in and exhaling out. "I'm sorry, but ever since seeing her outside of Cadmus, I can't get her out of my mind. I can't explain it really." I then turn to Batman for help. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._

"Batman, I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but is there anyway you can help me locate or find out who this girl is?"

Robin pulls me back, probably saving my hide. "No offense Kyle, but Batman's got bigger things to do than help you find your secret crush. And even if he didn't, there's no way-"

"I've already found her."

Everyone turns to the Dark Knight, with just as shocked expressions as I have on right now. Even Tornado looks to his League companion, wondering why he would do this? _Why_ would _he do this for my anyway?_

"And I know who she is."

"Really? Who is she? Where is she?"

But he stays silent, not giving me a name, an address, nothing at all.

"Come on Batman, you can't just tell me something like this and not give me what you know about her. Back me up guys."

I turn to my friends for support, to which Kaldur'ahm steps forward. "Batman, if you know who this person is, it would probably put Kyle's mind at ease knowing who she is."

M'gann then joins him as well. "I agree with Aqualad. I'd want to know who has taken an interest in me as well…" She looks to Superboy in the corner of her eye, hoping he doesn't notice.

But still, Batman does not say a word.

"At least tell me why you won't share this information with me."

Then he finally breaks his silence. "This is someone _you_ are looking for. This is _your_ mission. If I just simply give you what you want, it won't be the same as you earning it yourself. If you want to find out who she is, you need to do it on your own."

I try to speak but am interrupted. "End of discussion."

I sigh, depressed as ever. "Yes sir."

I walk back over to the others, who try to comfort me.

"Recognized: Kid Flash, B03."

Wally then speeds over from the teleporter tube to join the rest of us, finally. "Sorry I'm late, family emergency." He looks around and notices me. "Did I miss anything here?"

"No, nothing at all, Kid Late." I joke with Wally to try to hide my depression and change the topic of conversation. "So, Batman, now that we're all here, can you please debrief us on our mission?"

* * *

Caribbean Sea

June 22, 20:08 ECT

As we fly over the Caribbean in Miss Martian's Bioship, I try to stay focus on the task at hand. It seems now that this is actually happening, we're all anxious and ready to do this.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian lets us know, bringing my attention to the small island growing in size as we fly closer to it.

I look over to Robin, who seems the most anxious out of us all to start our mission. More like _lead_ this mission. Batman told us to figure out amongst ourselves who would be the leader of this team. I don't see myself being a leader really. I'll go into battle with my friends any day, but still not sure if I'm qualified to lead. And no offense to Robin, but I'm not sure if he's ready to lead this team either. He's too young and eager, always going off on his own. _If I had to pick a leader out of the six of us, I'd say it would be…_

"Drop zone A in 30." Miss Martian alerts us all, stopping my train of thought. I turn over to see Aqualad standing up from his seat, which morphs into nothingness. He presses his Aqua symbol on his belt, turning his uniform all black and dark. _Camo mode, nice._

"Ready."

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." I can feel the ship fly in lower to the water surface. Then a hole opens in the middle of the ship, to which Aqualad drops down through and into the water, making is way to drop zone A.

The rest of us in the Bioship fly farther up the island, still in camo mode. I look down towards my ring, readying it for whatever comes when I hear a certain someone's voice in my ear. " _Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is on a continuous loop. Move in._ " _Comms ear pieces, camouflaging, doesn't get any more covert than this._

We fly over the jungle area of the island, preparing to drop onto the island. "Drop zone B."

We all stand up, our seats dissipating into the ship. Two drop cords lower before Robin and Kid Flash, with them strapping themselves to drop down safely.

I turn to see Kid Flash turning on his suit's stealth mode too, as well as Miss Martian changing - or morphing - her outfit into an all black outfit, with the exception of the red X on her chest and her blue cape. "Very nice Miss M."

"Thank you Green Lantern. You sure you don't want to do something with your suit? So you don't be seen."

I look down towards myself, overlooking my usual Green Lantern garb. Most, if not all, Green Lanterns' uniforms are the usual emerald green spandex, with white gloves and black leggings, and the GL symbol on the chest. But mine is a little different than the normal uniform.

More than half of the spandex suit itself is all black, going from my legs up to my waist and my arms. In the middle on my chest is white surrounded by the black. In the top left corner of the white is the GL symbol stylized in a way, half of the lantern being green and the other half being black. I also wear green energy powered armor on my legs and my arms, not only protecting them but also giving them a little more weight for attacks.

And of course, my uniform cannot be complete without my mask, armored like my arms and legs. You never know when you'll get a blast to the face. Plus I gotta keep my identity a secret from the bad guys.

"No, I'm good. My outfit should blend in with the forest so I think I'll be covered. But thanks for asking M'gann." I say to her with sincerity. _There's no way_ _I would ever change anything about my uniform…_

"What about you Supey? Not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Kid Flash offers to Superboy, who looks he's not changing out of his Super t-shirt.

"No capes, no tights. No offense." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Can't say I don't blame you there. As much as I like my outfit, it can get a little uneasy in it at times."

Miss Martian then brings up her hood over her head and goes into camouflage mode herself. The ship opens up for us to make our exit. Miss Martian flies down first with my floating down with her, with Robin and Kid Flash descending down themselves with their cords.

We all touch down safely to the ground, with just enough time for us to notice and move out of Superboy's way as he drops down himself - with no cord whatsoever.

Landing onto the ground, he stands in the small crater he's just created. "Knew I didn't need a line."

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert", as Robin points out to the Kryptonian.

"It should be fine, I don't think anyone heard us this far and deep into the jungle." I reassure Boy Wonder as I walk towards Superboy, as does everyone else. Except for Miss M, who's levitating down.

"Aqualad, drop B is go."

" _Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP._ "

"Roger that", Robin says as he brings up a map of the island that we all look at right before we make our way for the factory.

The five of us travel through the jungle, wading through vines and trees, walking on narrow pathways. We make it past a waterfall when Superboy stops dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?"

"Well since I don't have super hearing, I'm afraid not."

"You do have great ears", as M'gann compliments him. _Could you be more obvious?_

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asks his friend, who is nowhere to be found. Again. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"You and me both Kid." I bring my hand to my earpiece, receiving something from Aqualad.

" _Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked._ "

Both of them do what Aqualad tells them to do, Kid using his goggles and Superboy his super eyesight, to see if there's anyone in the vicinity. "Anything?"

Kid and Superboy both turn different directions, Kid left and the other right. "I've got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads." Superboy corrects the speedster. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

"Good, I'd rather they run into each other instead of us."

Next thing I hear is gunfire, coming from both squads it seems. "No super hearing needed now."

"Oh really, you think?" I annoyingly tell KF.

" _Swing hide, steer clear._ "

"You got it. We're- Kid!" One moment KF is standing right next to me, the next he's running off somewhere - in the direction of the gunfire. "Ugh, come on. Let's go get him before he gets himself killed."

We head off into the direction Kid was running, while still trying to keep our cover from the two squads. Before we go any further down, I stop. "Guys, stops."

"Wait, why?" Miss Martian asks me.

"Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

"Neither do I, and I have better hearing than both of you."

"Exactly. No gunfire at all. Kid's blown his cover."

The horrid thought flows over me, going over to both Miss M and Superboy, shown with their expressions. Without a second thought, we make our way to Kid before someone starts shooting at him. But then the gunfire resumes as it was before. _Great job Wally. Just don't get yourself shot._


	10. Battle-Zone

Chapter 9: Battle-Zones

We make it to the clearing with both squads aiming their fire at Kid Flash. The group one the right is wearing regular clothes, while the group to the left is seen wearing red robes and black masks cover half of their faces. _Looks like they're part of some cult. This can't be good at all._

Leading the group on the right is a muscular man, clearly Hispanic, wearing blue pants, boots, a black shirt, and what looks like a black and white wrestling mask. _I hope that's El Luchadore and not who I think it is._

Superboy makes his way for the Mexican wrestlers as M'gann and I take out the armed thugs. While she uses her psychic powers, I shoot their guns out of their hands with green energy. I'd rather not use any constructs just yet, don't want to drain my ring's charge right when our mission starts.

I aim my ring at two armed thugs when Robin drops from the trees and takes them out himself. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That was your plan? You could've told us you know. Not all of us are mind readers." I look over to Miss M, who psychically throws two red robed men into a tree. "No offense."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds."

"And that still stands true." As I tell her this, I notice out of the corner of my eye one of the cultists making a run for it. I take aim at him until I see Aqualad drop down from the trees, placing his hand on his chest and shocking him into unconsciousness.

After our tussle with the two warring groups, we gather them up and tie them all to their own trees. Most of them are still out cold, while some, including the masked villain, are still awake.

Robin takes a note of the men in red, more specifically their masks. "I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

"And since there's no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"Congrats, you figured it out, 2nd greatest detective of Gotham." I tell Bird Boy.

Kid Flash steps into the conversation. "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-"

Robin interrupts him. "These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?"

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude, you a thirteen year-old kid, who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughs at the speedster. "And you're a mature fifteen?"

They keep going at each other, arguing over which of them would be a suitable leader. _You ask me, neither of them should lead this team._

I walk over to M'gann and Superboy, watching along with me the ensuing battle. "Hey, don't even ask me. I want to be a part of this team, not lead it."

M'gann then turns to Superboy. "Don't you want to lead?"

He shakes his head and scoffs at the idea of him leading. "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" She says, raising her hand in defense.

"You did alright." M'gann turns away while smiling at Superboy's compliment. _There she goes again, green girl turning red in the face._

I then notice Superboy looking over to the tied up thugs, more specifically Bane. I can't make out anything of what they're saying, and even if I could they're probably speaking in Spanish. But from Superboy's expression, it seems that he does. _Guess the genomorph home school taught him how to speak and understand Spanish. Muy bueno._

I then bring my attention back to Kid and Robin, who're still arguing over leadership. _That's it._ "Enough, both of you! Arguing about this isn't going to get anything accomplished, especially the mission we have been tasked with. Now why don't you both get your heads out of your asses, or I'll pull them out?"

Both of them look at me in surprise and then look down, taking in my words of harsh but true wisdom. Then I hear laughter. Coming from the trees.

We all bring our attention to Bane, still tied up but feeling amused as ever. "Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"And we should believe you why?" I ask him.

M'gann kneels down, her hand touching her head. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

As she tries to go further in his mind, he remains cool as a cucumber. Eventually, she gives out to the Mexican. "He's mentally reciting football scores, in Espanol. This could take a while."

"More like a lot of time, which we don't have unfortunately."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my _friend_."

We all look across each other, knowing we can't trust him, but we don't have many options either. Aqualad nods in silence, telling us to let him go.

Robin goes over to the tree and cuts him free from it. He then walks past us, presumably to his secret entrance. "Follow me, little ninos."

As we keep walking forward, I can't help but think that we can't trust Bane. We're the good guys, we're supposed to fight and stop the bad guys, not working with them. This is definitely way more different than any mission from the Corps. But I guess being on this team would have its ups and downs, this being a definite down.

But if he decides to try and break us into little pieces, I'll blast him into the ocean instantly. Courtesy of my green ring here.

We reach the top of a hill that overlooks the factory. Bane hands Robin a pair of binoculars while I create my own. Two sets of eyes are better than one.

Getting a closer look, I can see Kobra's cultists hard at work, moving crates of Venom around. And from the looks of it, there are a lot of crates. _Something big is going down. Soon._

"A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

Aqualad interrupts Robin's pondering. "We need to identify the buyer."

"Exactly. We find the buyer, we stop the buy and Kobra."

"Already have a plan of action, huh GL?" Robin remarks towards me.

"Making jokes now, eh Bird Boy. You want to be a leader, then you need to quit playing around and focus on the job at hand, find our answers."

We turn our attention to Bane, who moves a boulder out of the way of his secret entrance - an old mining tunnel. "Answers are this way."

With a bit of disgust in my mouth, I follow the masked wrestler down the tunnel, as does everyone else does. We keep going until we find a metal door on the side. Bane places his thumb on a DNA scanner, making the door open and letting us into a locker room.

We all wait for Bane and Robin to give us the heads up as they duck their heads outside the door and into the factory room. "All clear." Robin then heads off, leaving us to follow him.

I try to follow the way he went, but not seeing him anywhere. "Ugh, not again."

The others catch up with me. "Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane asks us.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad answers.

Kid brings his goggles to down to his eyes. "Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." Before any of us can object, Kid goes running off, hoping to find some good intel.

"Great chain of command."

"We're working on it, okay hombre?" I stare down the muscular Mexican, not afraid to wrestle with him. But I step back, not giving him the chance to try to tear me in half.

"Come on, this way." Aqualad directs me to where the cultists are moving their shipments, and more importantly, away from Bane's ugly mug. Too bad he follows us as well.

The five of us hide behind some of the crates that haven't been moved yet. Hopefully they won't be coming our way anytime soon.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad says in awe.

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy brings up a good point. _Why not take all the Venom? The Venom they're taking, there's gotta be something different with it. Maybe in the make or formula of it…_

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy alerts us to this before I keep going on in my own thoughts. We all look out the window, waiting to see the chopper come this way. I only get a glimpse of it, and we can't see the landing or who came from it.

"Miss Martian, surveillance. Do it covertly" Aqualad tells Miss M, to which she nods in agreement and goes into camo mode, flying off to see who has landed.

"We need to move, before they spot us." Me and Superboy nod in agreement, ducking down so no cultists can see us. Bane does the same, though part of me wants to push him out in the open, use him as a scapegoat. _Quit that, you're better than him. That's not what Jordan would want you to do._

I shake my head of scapegoating as we walk across the catwalk, with no cultists on the floor with us, and where the ones on the ground can't see us either.

 _Aqualad, Green Lantern, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now._ Miss Martian tells me this in my mind, with an image of Kobra's buyer along with the message. I see a man with short blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing a grey hockey mask.

"Sportsmaster." We both say together.

"He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" I try to reach Red too, only getting static in my ear.

"Great, they're jamming our comms."

"Can't reach the League, Kid or Robin."

"Can't even reach Hal or John with my ring, they're too far out of range. We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Before any of us can ask Bane what he's planning, he jumps off the catwalk and onto the concrete, knocking away two armed cultists. One of them open fires. _So much for covert._

Before we can do anything, someone - or something - comes crashing through the windows and jumps onto the catwalk, breaking it and sending the three of us onto the ground. We land on our feet and look to face our opponent, though I'm not sure what he is really.

I see before me a giant, muscular human, I'm assuming, with orange hair and a jaw and pair of teeth big enough to snap a coconut in four. He also has open cuts all over his body, one big one on his right side chest. I can actually see his muscles underneath his skin. _And I thought Blockbuster was ugly, this guy takes the prize._

Behind the beast, I see a woman, young, thin and fit for combat, wearing purple and black. On her right ear she has three piercings on it. On the left side of her head is orange hair styled oh so fashionably, and on the right side is a tattoo of a face I believe. _Don't even want to know who that is on her head._

And next to her is a man wearing a red robe, with the hood resembling a snake. Under the hood I can see his face - pale white like a ghost. _Kobra._

"Destroy them." He commands his monster to attack us. _Yeah, like we haven't had this happen to us before._

Superboy charges towards the beast, as does he, grabbing a hold of him until the monster grabs Superboy and brings him up into the air.

While Superboy deals with him, the cultists come our way. Aqualad brings out his water bearers, making a water shield, while I create a construct shield of my own. The cultists keep firing at us, leaving us only to defend. Then I see some of them being knocked down by water. I look over to my left to see Aqualad firing shots of pressurized water through his shield. _Not a bad idea._

I construct my shield to add a small energy cannon, but still big enough to knock them back a step or too. I fire a few shots, hitting two of them who fall to the ground. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your idea!" I yell over to Aqualad, if he can even hear me.

"Not at all, my friend."

I bring back my focus to the battle and I see some cultists being thrown to the floor but not being hit by me or Aqualad. _Miss Martian._

I look back, hearing a loud noise hit the wall. I see it's Superboy and the big behemoth still battling it out. But what I don't see is our frenemy. "Where did Bane go?" I yell over to Aqualad. Before he can answer, we hear an explosion in the air, and then Miss Martian being thrown to the wall due to it.

"I'm going for M'gann! You go for cover and try to regroup with the others! I'll meet you soon!" Aqualad looks at me, probably worried that something will go wrong. More wrong than this? I don't think so. But he decides to back up, shield up still, and head for cover.

"Now it's my turn." I turn my energy shield into a green energy whip, lashing all the cultists firing in front of me back onto the floor.

I take flight, while still dodging bullets, and find Miss Martian laying on one of the vats. I go to her side, shake her back to reality, with her eyes opening. "Our radio is jammed. Link our minds now."

She nods in agreement and places her hand on her head, mentally linking me with everyone else.

 _Everyone online?_

 _Yeah._ Superboy says enthusiastically.

 _You know it, beautiful._

 _Not now Wally!_

 _We need to regroup, now!_ Aqualad tells us.

 _Busy now!_ That's Robin's voice. But I don't see him.

"I'll find Robin, you regroup with the others." Miss M goes off to meet the others, while I fly out of the factory to get a better look at where Robin is. I turn to where the helicopter is to find Robin facing off against the woman. She must be Kobra's bodyguard. Like he needs one.

 _Robin, get out of there now!_

 _Since when are you the boss of me?_

 _Since now!_ I dive in to grab him, but before I reach him, I tackled to the ground by someone wearing body armor, and covering his face with a hockey mask.

"Well well, what do we have here? A Green Lantern fighting alongside these _sidekicks_ , interrupting my deal with Kobra. What brings you to Santa Prisca?" Sportsmaster asks me.

"You wanna know?" I knock him off my back and stand on my feet, taking a fighting stance against Sportsmaster. "Come and find out."

We both rush towards each other, me with a pair of glowing green boxing glove around my fists and him with his own special gloves. We swing a few punches at each other, with me getting a hit on him in the jaw. But he returns the favor with by punching me in the chest. _Okay, that hurt more than I thought it would._

Sportsmaster then kicks me in the chest, pushing me back up against the helicopter. He's coming my way, ready to knock my lights out. _I won't give him the chance._

I bring my right hand, still with the green glove on it, aiming it at him and extends it towards the sports maniac. But he moves to his right, dodging it easily.

"Did you really think that would work, Green Kid?"

"What makes you think I was trying to hit you _then_?"

His eyes become filled of realization, with him turning around just as my glove comes back around to hit him in the face. And him hitting the dirt. _GL 1, Sportsmaster 0._

I fly over to help Robin in his fight, but before I get to him, I'm knocked down to the ground by a swift kick in the face, then being sent to the ground with a fast punch. When I open my eyes, I see who's giving me this beating: Kobra.

I'm about to make a missile construct to blast him off of me, but Kobra stomps his foot on my right hand, stopping me from making or doing anything. He then kneels down, grabs my arm, releases his foot's grip off of my hand and grabs it just after. And then he does the worst thing anyone could do to a Green Lantern. He takes my power ring.

"Give me back my ring!"

Kobra then stands up, after letting my hand go, and admires my ring. "What a wonderful piece you have here, Lantern. So detailed. So beautiful. So much power in it."

I try getting back on me fight. "You give me back my ring right now or I swear I'll-"

Before I can finish my threat, my face gets sucker punched. I can't open my eyes too much, but I don't need to see to tell that it came from Sportsmaster, the jerk. _GL 1, Sportsmaster 1._

I turn my head over and open my eyes just enough to see Robin still fighting the woman. He looks over my way, seeing my pinned down and battered.

 _I'm coming GL, don't move._

 _No, Robin! You need to go regroup with the others. I'll be fine, don't worry. Now go!_

 _But Kyle-_

 _GO!_

He may not want to, but he does what I tell him. I look up to see Kobra, who's still holding my power ring, and Sportsmaster, who's got this pissed look in his eyes. _Making friends everyday, awesome._

"Well, it appears that all your little friends have run off and left you alone with us. And it doesn't look like they're coming to save you, Green Lantern."

* * *

...

 _Wake up!_

 _..._

 _Green Lantern!_

 _..._

 _Wake up! KYLE!_

I wake up abruptly from the yelling in my head. I open my eyes and find myself in the warehouse where Kobra's been keeping his new Venom. I try to move, but I can't. I look down to myself and see I've been tied down to a steel pillar. _Great job Kyle._

The last thing I remember is duking it out with Sportsmaster, then getting knocked down by Kobra and him taking my power ring.

 _My ring! Ughhh, great!_ The one thing I needed to get out of here and they have it. Atleast they can't use it, so that's an upside.

I look out to the field near the helicopter is Kobra, Sportsmaster, his female fighter and mammoth sized man. Most of the cultists are outside as well, mostly putting the crates of Venom onto the helicopter. But others seem to be working on the helicopter for some reason. Something must be wrong, damage down to it during a fight, but not from me. So how-

 _Robin._ He must've messed with the helicopter before he left, making sure Sportsmaster doesn't leave anytime soon. _Clever bird._

Now all I have to do is figure a way out of these ropes and get to the others. I look around for anything sharp to cut these myself free, but nothing. Not even a rock.

I then hear someone laughing at me. "It's sad really, taking away the power from a Green Lantern and seeing him just struggle and look for an escape. Good thing I've got a front row seat to it."

"Sportsmaster."

He pulls a crate in front of me but a ways back, and sits on top of it. "You know, I was surprised to see a Green Lantern here at all. I mean, the whole lot of you here is surprising enough, but I never expected a Lantern being on a team of kiddie heroes."

"We're not kids."

"Whatever you say kid." _I'm hating him more and more._ "So why would a GL be working together with sidekicks like Robin and Flash Jr. ?"

"First off, it's Kid Flash. And second, that's for me to know and you to never find out. So why don't you go up to the bulldozer over there and let him have his dinner? Oh but take off the armor and mask though, we don't want him choking on that pathetic thing you call an outfit." I say with a smirk and a mean look in his eyes.

But Sportsmaster just laughs at me still. "You are starting to become a pain in the ass for me right now kid. You're reminding me of my daughter actually."

That statement actually takes me back a second. "You have a daughter?"

"Surprised? I don't blame you. And while she is a pain, she's also survivor, and tough just like her old man."

"Let's just hope she got her looks from her mother. I feel sorry for this girl that's for-"

Next thing I know there's a fist placed on my chest, which came in really fast and really hard. _Okay, that definitely hurt more than I thought it would._

Sportsmaster then takes grabs my face and looks me dead in the eye. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my daughter."

I shake my head and make him release his hand from me. "You're lucky that Kobra took my ring from me. Because if I had it right now, I'd blast you so far you'd be on the moon when you land."

He then digs his right hand in his pocket and brings it back out with a small piece of green jewelry. "You mean this ring?"

I struggle to get free from the ropes and reach for my ring, but to no avail and Sportsmaster just backs up back to the crate.

"Give me back my ring now, Sportsmaster! Give it now!"

"And why should I? If I want to go another round with you, I'd rather it be a fair fight with no weapons and no tools that can create powerful and colorful constructs."

Still angry, I breath in and out through my mouth and nice, calming myself down. "You know it won't work for you. Even if you put it on, the ring only works for a Green Lantern. And if I were to die, it would go in search for a new wearer. Someone who is truly worthy of the ring. And anyone would be more worthy than you, Hockey Mask."

He then places his left hand on the butt of his sword that rests at his side. "I would love to test that theory right here and now, Greenie."

Sportsmaster and I just glare at each other for the next minute, but it feels more like ten minutes.

"But I can't. Along with the Kobra-Venom I'm delivering, my employers would also like me to bring you and your ring in as well."

"Employers? Since when do you do someone else's dirty work?"

"Since now. They have plans, big plans for your friends at the Hall of Justice. And they also have plans for you and your Green Lantern brethren and your bosses as well."

"What do they want with the Corps and the Guardians?"

"Like I know, but whatever it is, I can already tell it's not gonna be good."

My eyes continue to glare at Sportsmaster, my anger rising more and more inside of me. _Whatever he and his 'employers' are planning, the League and the Corps will stop them. No matter what._

"Sportsmaster." Both me and him look over to see the woman that was fighting for Kobra is calling to him.

The sports reject stands up and starts walking his way towards the woman. He stops halfway and turns back around to me. "Don't go anywhere Greenie, we're not done yet." He then continues his walk with the woman, making their way to Kobra.

Even with his back towards me, I can feel his smug face smiling at the face he's got his own Green Lantern ring. Well not for long. "I've got to get my ring back from Sportsmaster."

"Good luck with that. You're no match for the guy without your ring."

"I am too! The nerve of some… Wait! Who's said that? Who's there?"

I try twisting and turning myself to at least look behind me to see who just spoke to me, but I'm too tied down.

"Calm down, Green Lantern. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh yeah, and why should I believe you?"

"Because if I wanted you hurt, I would've done it back at Cadmus."

 _Cadmus. No, it can't be… But is it really…_

"You were at Cadmus? On the Fourth of July? If you're who I think you are, then come to where I can see you!"

I then hear her laugh, which sounds a lot closer than she sounded a second ago. I try to turn myself as far back as possible, so I can atleast catch a glimpse of her. But when I'm able to barely see behind me, there's no one there.

 _No, there's no way I could've imagined her voice. She's here I know it!_

"All you had to do was ask."

My eyes and ears widen in realization that she's right in front of me. I turn back around and, right in front of my eyes, it's really her: The girl in white.


	11. A New Friend

**Hello out there fellow YJ fans and readers!**

 **I'm so sorry for the late, late, LATE, update. I've been super busy with college and work and family and just life! I wish I could've posted this new chapter so much sooner, but I've still been working and continuing the story, more recently really. Hopefully those of you who follow and favorite _Young Justice: Beginnings_ and like it so much will read this chapter and continue to enjoy it.**

 **But enough of my jabbering on. Please, read and if you'd like, let me know what you think. I am always open to comments, suggestions and critiques about anything in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Friend

The girl in white, she's standing in front of me, leaning on the crate of Kobra-Venom blocking my view of the field.

Her outfit is all white, and leather as well. She's wearing a long sleeved leather jacket over her full body white uniform, going from her chest to her legs. She's also wearing white gloves and laced combat boots, as well as a white mask over her eyes, which are a light blue. They actually go really well with her golden blonde hair, and her skin complexion is so… _Snap out of it man! Get your head on straight and focus!_

"You've got some nerve, you know! Following me and my friends into Project Cadmus, making me believe whether or not you were real! And now you follow us all the way across the world and to do, whatever it is you're doing! What're you doing here anyways?" I breath loudly through my nose after my rant. _Guess I had more anger in me about this than I thought._

"Waiting to see how you get out of your situation here. And I never meant to make you think I wasn't real, even though it was a little funny seeing you react the way you did." She chuckles a little as she probably sees my shocked expression.

"Funny?! Are you kidding me?"

"I know that kinda sounds bad, but trust me I never meant for you to think that."

I start to calm myself, breathing in and out through my mouth. "It's okay, I only felt like that for a little while so it's no big deal."

But still, I have a million questions going through my head. But only one sticks out from them all. "So why have you been following my team for the past few weeks?"

The girl in white slides down the crate, sitting on the concrete with her hands at her side. "I was on my way to the Hall of Justice when I noticed fire trucks heading their way to Project Cadmus. And then I saw you, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash going into the building after saving those scientists. When you guys never came out, I decided to follow you all in, and I did not expect to see all those weird creatures down there."

"They're called genomorphs, and they were all slaves to Cadmus. Just like Superboy was until we rescued him."

"Once I saw the scientist turn into that big monster, I got out of there. Soon after, I heard you all were forming your own team, regardless of what the Justice League said or did. And after what you all did at Cadmus, I wanted to check you guys out. What you all could do, how you worked together as a team, what you were like. But I thought I should do it from the shadows, didn't want any of you seeing me."

"Well clearly that didn't work, since _I_ saw you. Twice."

"Okay, so clearly you have good green eyes behind that mask, or else you wouldn't have noticed me at all."

I chuckle a little at her observation. "You must've focused a lot of your attention towards me, or else you wouldn't have known my eyes are green."

Her head pops up in surprise, realizing what she just said. "Of course your eyes are green, you're a _Green_ Lantern." _Is she actually blushing?_

I laugh at that awful joke she just made. "Just because I'm a Green Lantern doesn't mean my eyes are automatically green. Here, let me prove it to you. Take off my mask."

From the look on her face, she looks surprised from what I just said. "Are you serious? You don't know me, not at all. And now you're trusting me with your identity. What makes you think I won't tell Sportsmaster, or use this against you somehow?"

"Well for all I know, you might already have seen my face if you've been stalking me all the way to my home. And I'm usually a good judge of character, and you seem pretty good yourself." I smile at the girl in white as she stares back to me.

She comes in closer to me, our faces inches from each other. She takes her white glove off of her right hand before she places it on my mask, barely touching my face too. _Her hands feel so soft, so smooth…_

She slowly and gently takes off my mask, letting off some pressure around my eyes from wearing it all night. The girl then looks me right in my eyes, with me looking back into her eyes. _Emerald green and light blue. Her eyes remind me of the moonlight hitting me in the night sky…_

"Well… You were right, green eyes indeed. Still, kinda funny isn't it. A Green Lantern with green eyes." She laughs at my coincidence, with me joining her in the laughter.

"Yeah you're right there. So you mind getting me out of these?" I ask referring to the tight ropes I'm bound down to.

"Not that I don't want to but I don't think you need my help. You can take care of yourself, even in a situation like this." _Clearly I'm not the only good judge of character here._

"You're right, I can." I say to her as I bring out my hand to shake hers.

But all she does is look at my hand and my face, moving back and forth from each one, in total surprise. "But how did… How did you…?"

I laugh a little at her confusion and shock while I take the rope off of me and throw it to the back. I reach behind me and bring out the instrument of my escape: a red circular sharp blade.

"One of Robin's batarangs. When I was thrown to the ground, I saw one near by me. I grabbed it with my free hand and hid it before anyone saw it. I figured it might come in handy, I guess I was right." I smile with joy due to my cleverness.

The girl shakes her head in, what I believe, in amazement of my clever escape as she takes the Robin batarang from me. "Very nice, Green Lantern."

I pick up her white glove as I stand up and stretch my back. "So now that we got that out of the way, you wanna lend us a hand in taking these guys down?"

"Thanks but I'll pass." She says this as she stands up herself and throws the batarang to the side. "Don't get me wrong, you guys are great and all, but I don't do teamwork so well like you and your friends. Plus, I work better alone."

I just look at her as she turns down my offer of fighting along with us. "What makes you think you work better solo?"

"Easy, because there's no one else to worry about and no one to weigh me down when on mission. Sometimes when you don't care for others and only look out for yourself, that's when you know you'll be at your best."

I just look at her in awe of shock of what she just told me. _Look out for yourself? Don't care for others? No way does this girl believe this! Still, I don't really know her so how could I really know what she believes in?_

But then I notice something I didn't before. _Two_ somethings actually.

She starts walking her way to the window in the back, but I before she leaves, I say to her, "I don't believe that."

She then stops dead in her tracks, and turns around, looking at my back. "What?"

I turn around myself to face her. "You heard me. I don't believe you actually believe in not caring in others and looking out for you and you alone."

"And what makes you think that? You don't even know me."

"No, but I'm starting to get a good idea of what kind of person you are. You are a survivor, yes, but you also have a heart and care about your loved ones."

Her eyes widen in my accusation. "What makes you think I have loved ones?"

"Everyone has loved ones, even criminals. Also, you wouldn't be wearing a mask yourself if you didn't have someone you care about to protect."

The girl raises her left hand to her face, feeling the mask she's wearing over her light blue eyes. She also brings her right hand up, which is still holding my green armored mask. She must've forgotten she still was still holding it.

Holding it with her _bare_ hand. I raise my hand up, still holding her white glove. _Guess I forgot to give this back to her as well._

We walk to each other to hand each other our parts to our uniforms. I hand her back her glove as she hands to me my mask. And now that I'm closer to her now, I can notice it much better now.

"And also, you have to be holding someone special in that locket you're wearing."

She steps back, after putting her glove back on, surprised that I was able to notice the silver chain of her locket around her neck, since it almost completely blends in with her white outfit. "How do you know it's a locket?"

"Lucky guess. People like us don't carry pieces of jewelry or trivial items into battle unless they mean something to us."

The girl brings her bare right hand to her chain, pulling the heart shaped locket from under her clothing. "The one person that has always been there for me, who I can always depend on, no matter what. Someone who saved me a long time ago…"

Her voice and her eyes drift off, staring at her locket in a daze. "She must be someone truly important to you."

"Yes, she is…" The girl says this as a teardrop travels down her cheek. _Moonlight in the rain._

Next thing I hear is gunfire and what feels like small earthquakes, all coming from outside. The noise from outside seems to shake both of us out of our dazes, her letting go her grip of her locket.

We both look out to the field to see my friends fighting off the enemy. "Sounds like your friends made it back. Good, now you're not my problem anymore." She says with some annoyance towards me.

"Your problem? Please, you've been my problem ever since the Fourth of July. And by the way, I think you didn't just want to scope us out."

The girl looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to see how we did in the field, how we worked together. But you also wanted to see what kind of people we were, if we were nice or snobby, if we would want anyone else on our team."

"You really think I want to be on your little rag-tag team?"

"I never said _you_ wanted to join our team."

Her eyes widen then shut close after hearing herself say what she just said. "Okay then, you tell me. Why would I want to join your team?"

"Because working alone does put others' safety safer, but it can also be more lonely than you'd imagine. Other than the person who you depend on," as I refer to her locket, to which she holds again, "There's no one else to have your back. No one else to talk to when you can't talk to anyone. No one else to hold you and be there for you when you need them more than ever."

The girl's gaze towards me focuses more into my eyes. "How would you know about being alone in the first place?"

I walk past her and look toward the window, looking into the night sky. "I never said I learn about this from being a Green Lantern…"

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I find it to be hers. The look on her face, filled with sorrow from somewhere. And her eyes, where there was moonlight, I can now see pain and sadness in there too. _So much sadness, loneliness… Whatever happened to her, it must've been bad._

"And what if I did want to join your team?"

Her words put a small smile on my face for some reason. "Find us in Mount Justice at Happy Harbor. We'd love to have you join as a teammate, and as a friend."

I bring out my hand, to which she grabs it with hers. "I'll think about it."

The girl then shatters the window glass for her exit. _No need to be quiet now I guess._ Before she leaves, I ask her one last thing. "Wait. You never told me your name."

"You never told me yours. What makes you think I'm telling you mine, Green Lantern?"

I laugh at her statement. "Fair enough. So what do I call you then?"

"White Canary", she says with a sly smile.

 _White Canary, I wonder…_

The noise from outside gets exceedingly louder, making me turn towards it and remembering about my friends. "Oh crap!"

I turn back to White Canary before I head into the battlefield, but when I do she's already gone, without even saying goodbye. _I'll be seeing you soon, White Canary._

* * *

I run outside to find everyone busy as ever. Aqualad is pushing back the man beast with a huge stream of water. Kid Flash is knocking down cultists faster than you could think. Robin is facing off against the woman, probably wanting a piece of Kobra for himself. _Don't bite off more than you can chew Bird Boy._

"Green Lantern!" I look around to see who called me, but see no one. Then I feel a hand one my shoulder but see no hand at all.

"Miss Martian." Next thing I know I'm getting an invisible hug from my favorite martian.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She says with relief for me.

"Not exactly."

I show her my hand that's missing my accessory, to which I hear her gasp in horror. "Where's your ring?"

I look over to see Superboy being blasted over and over by an unhappy hockey player. "Sportsmaster has it. And there is no way I'm letting him off this island with it."

"Agreed. We have a plan to stop them from taking the Kobra-Venom."

"Good. Carry on with your plan, I'm gonna help Superboy with Hockey Mask over there."

I rush through the battlefield, dodging and ducking from gunfire. I make my way to the helicopter and tackle Sportsmaster into it, surprising him I bet.

Before he can react, I knee him in the chest. And while he's dazed for the moment, I grab for his pocket and find my ring. "Not so bad for a Green Lantern without his ring huh?"

"Superboy!" The Kryptonian hears me and knows exactly what I'm thinking of. I toss Sportsmaster towards Superboy and he punches him straight to the ground.

He hit's the ground so hard, his mask comes off for a second. His head is big, burly with a strong looking chin, with blonde hair and an ugly looking face. _I'd hate to see that face every time I look in a mirror._

But Sportsmaster doesn't stay down for too long. He gets back up just as fast as he went down. He grabs his mask and his weapon, resuming shooting at us while putting on his faceplate.

I put my ring back on just as quickly and raise a shield big enough to cover the both of us. I get ready to fire a few shots through my shield, but then he grabs a camouflaged Miss Martian out of the sky and uses her as a shield for himself. _How did he know she was there?_

He keeps firing at us while backing up to the back of the helicopter, making sure he gets out with his shipment of new Venom.

"Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." He tosses Miss Martian our way, so I drop the shield and she lands onto Superboy. "I'll be seeing you around, Lantern Jr." I take aim at him and shoot energy shots at him but the hangar door closes up. _Great._

The helicopter's blades blow the wind our way, picking itself up and making it's way off Santa Prisca.

"I'm going after him." But before I can get off the ground, M'gann stops me.

"That won't be necessary." She says as she brings out a detonator switch, and then pushes it. Next thing that happens, the helicopter catches on fire and falls downwards, destroying the factory and engulfing it in flames.

"Very nice."

But I do happen to see Sportsmaster in the air gliding down with a parachute on his back. _I'll be seeing you around, Sportsy._

Then I hear Robin pinned down by Kobra, who has disrobed and is winning their fight. "Come on, Robin needs our help."

Me, Superboy and Miss Martian rush over to join Robin, along with Aqualad and Kid Flash. _The six of us against Kobra. We can take him._

"Another time, then." He says this as he backs into the forest, with Robin going after him. But he finds nothing. Somehow Kobra escaped us. _Great, no villain to bring home to the League._

Then I remember Kobra and Sportsmaster weren't the only ones on Santa Prisca.

"Whatever happened to Bane?" I ask, to which Miss Martian points up towards a nearby cliff. On said cliff is a tree, which has a masked mad wrestler tied to it. "Very nice." I say with a smile.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up before, Miss M."

"What're you talking about Kyle?" She asks me while looking at me confused.

"When those cultists had me tied up, someone woke me up telepathically. I assumed that was you reaching to me while I was out cold."

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I was out of range from you to have waken you up once we retreated from the factory. I don't know who reached to your mind, but it wasn't me."

Now I'm the one confused, and probably looking like it too. M'gann was the only person on the island who knows telepathy. Now that I think about it, I didn't really hear the voice too well since I was out cold, but even still whoever did it knew my name. _If M'gann didn't speak to me, then who did?_

I decide to shake it off for now, knowing that whoever did it is probably gone by now. "Don't worry M'gann, I'm fine and alive. We all are, that's all that matters really." I reassure her with a smile, to which she replies with a smile of her own and a hug. _Who knew martians were huggers._

We all look onto the factory burning to the ground. "All in all, not a bad first mission." I look over to Aqualad. "And not a bad job _leading_ the team, Kaldur."

Kaldur, along with the others, look to me with surprise. "Dude, how did you know we picked him to be leader?" Kid Flash asks me.

"Oh please, I knew Aqualad would lead this team from the moment we formed it. I just didn't say anything because he had to come to terms with it on his own."

I walk over to the Atlantean, bringing out my hand towards him. "I think he'll make a great leader, and I will follow him into battle anytime, anywhere."

My hand is met with one that is webbed, a good and strong grip. "Thank you for your support, Kyle." I nod my head in acknowledgement.

Then I feel a hand tapping me on my back. I turn around to see the hand belongs to Robin, who looks a little upset for some reason. "Kyle, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to-"

"Stop", I say to him before he continues. "It's not your fault I was caught off guard and captured, that's on me. You shouldn't need to apologize for that."

"Yeah but the only reason you were out there was to make sure I got out of there. Which I should've done right away." _Admitting when he's made a mistake? Maybe not becoming leader has taught him more than he thought._

I place my hand on his shoulder, looking at the Bird Boy sincerely. "Like I said Robin, that's on me. I was just making sure you got out of there safe and sound. What happened afterwards was on me, being a bit protective I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Kyle", Aqualad says, coming into our conversation. "We're a team, so we need to have each others back when on missions. We do our jobs, make sure we all see tomorrow, and do the same thing the next day. Agreed?"

We all nod in agreement of Aqualad's perimeters as a team. "We definitely picked the right leader for this team."

"Most definitely, GL", Robin says agreeingly, then fist pumping with me.

We all then come in together, forming a group huddle. "Oh, and also… I found her."

Next thing I know, the looks on everyone's faces are full of shock. Even Superboy looks surprised to hear my news, and Wally's jaw is dropped while looking at me.

Kaldur speaks first of out everyone. "You found her? Here? How, when?"

"When they had me tied up. And it was more of she found me, but nevertheless I finally did see and talk to her."

"You talked to her?!" Wally shouts towards me.

Then everyone starts asking me questions about her like, 'What does she look like? Where does she come from? What is she doing? Is she seeing anyone?' I smacked Wally for that stupid question.

"Do you atleast know who she is?" Superboy asks me.

I look around my friends, all wondering just who this girl is. "I think I'm realizing who she really is now. She's a lot like us, trying to find her place in life, making a name for herself."

They all look over to each other, bringing back their attention towards me. Kaldur then asks me, "What's her name?"

"White Canary."

* * *

"He's different than what I expected from him, far more clever and sharper than I thought a GL could be. But I guess that's my fault, should never assume. And he looks pretty handsome up close." I stop myself before I say anything else. _Did I really just call this guy_ handsome _?_

"And there's definitely more to him inside, especially in his eyes. They remind me of emerald jewels almost." I laugh at my comment over his eyes. "One hell of a coincidence, a Green Lantern with green eyes."

I walk over to the full length mirror in my room, looking at my reflection. I see myself, the girl in all white going out at nights, wanting to help the world be a safer place. "Somehow, he was able to see the real me, the person underneath the white leather. And he seems to like me, leather and all."

I remove my mask slowly, showing my light blue eyes more. "If he likes me, I wonder if his friends will like me. I wonder… I wonder if they'd actually let me be a part of their team." I say that with a hopeful smile.

But that smile goes away just ask quickly as it came. I look down and pulls out my silver locket. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I made her a promise, and I have to keep it. Plus she'd kill me if she ever knew I was going out in the night doing this."

"But still, maybe if she knew how I felt, maybe she'd understand…" I open my locket slowly and look down to see the picture in it: myself, in regular day clothes, being hugged by her, a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes, just like mine.

"…That I want to be like my sister."

* * *

"All I recovered is a single ampoule of Kobra-Venom." Sportsmaster says while holding the single ampoule.

" _Peut-etre_ , the drug can be reverse engineered. _Mais_ what of our young heroes? First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."

"And the Green Lantern, you let him escape with his power ring?"

"Yes, it seems that even without his ring, the Lantern was able to get free and get back his ring. But next time I see that Green Brat, I won't let him get away from me a second time."

"That won't be necessary, Sportsmaser. You have other more pressing matters to deal with than one Green Lantern and his ring. We will find another agent to handle it, one more capable of dealing with this Lantern. But if he thinks his light of willpower is stronger than our Light, he's got another thing coming towards him."


	12. Schooled

**Good day to all you YJ fans and lovers!**

 **First off I want to apologize for adding this next chapter so late. I meant to have it up much sooner than now, but better late than never I guess. And for those of you who're still fans of the story, thank you for staying with it for as long as you have. I promise to keep working on the story more and post future chapters sooner than I have now. Hopefully I do a good job writing for White Canary's POV, starting right now.**

 **But enough about me, please read on. And don't ever be afraid to ask me questions, or leave comments or ideas for me to listen to. If I don't get to them right away, do not be discouraged. So read, enjoy and fight the Light!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Schooled

Mount Justice

August 3, 13:00 EDT

 _Her hair's wasn't so long. It went down to her shoulders, barely touching them. And it looked very natural too. And curly too. Natural curls._

I'm sitting in my bedroom at the Cave, with my sketchbook and mechanical pencil in hand, drawing from recollection of what the girl—White Canary looks like. Now that I've seen her face to face, the artwork will look much more realistic.

Before I became a Green Lantern, I was an artist. At times a struggling artist. I would draw, paint, spray or sketch whatever I could think of, whether it was a person or a place that I've seen before. Anything that would look good on a canvas or in a frame. I usually keep the artwork for myself, but when my family would struggle for money, I would sell drawings and paintings to anyone who liked and appreciated them.

After I went full on green, I haven't had as much time for my artistic expression. Though traveling through space, seeing new planets and species, experiencing so many wonders of the galaxy did give me a lot more ideas for new pieces. As busy as I am, I still try to find time to draw even the littlest of things, even sketching my GL brethren, the Leaguers, and my friends.

Ever since spotting White Canary in D.C., I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. So I decided to use her image to help me. Every now and then, I'd take my pad and pencil and sketch her out on paper from what I remember from my head. At first it was a way to try to get her out of my head, which didn't work. Then I thought I'd use them like wanted posters, ask people to look and see if they've ever seen anyone who resembles her. But that was a bust too.

They are at least ten drawings of White Canary in my room, probably more. Most of them are light partial sketches, not having much from memory to draw from. But now that I've actually seen her, I have a lot more to draw from, having a much better outlook.

And that's the weird thing: I can't stop drawing her and I don't know why. I've finally found her, talked to her, even argued with her to a point. My search is over. I should be done with this, and her. _So why can't I stop thinking about her? Why can't I move past her?_

' _Perhaps it's because you want to do more than talk to this girl once you find her._ '

"No, Kaldur's wrong. It's not like that. It's not…"

' _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_ '

"NO! And even if it was, it wouldn't work out. Not with me…" I say as my head falls back onto my pillow out of frustration, laying in silence.

Then a lightning fast speed that rushes into my room breaks the silence. I raise my head up to see it's Wally, in uniform, sitting at my desk to my left.

"I've got to get some paperweights in this room."

"Sorry about that", Wally says as he chuckles some.

"What's up, is everyone here for training?"

"Nope, still waiting for Superboy. And our teacher too, Black Canary."

 _Black Canary. There has to be a chance she knows about White Canary. As soon as I get the chance, I'm asking her._

"Kyle. Hello? Earth to Kyle."

I shake my head in response. "What? Sorry, must've dazed off."

"I can see that. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"And by 'a lot on my mind', you mean the cute girl in white leather." Wally says while slyly smiling at me.

"It has nothing to do with her!" Though from my reaction, he can probably tell I'm lying.

I then notice his eyes wandering around the room, specifically lower. Before I know it, Wally speeds through my room and is at the door entrance. _What was that about? Why did he—_

"Wow. I have to say, she's way prettier than how I thought she'd be. Did you draw this from memory?" Wally asks me, while holding my sketchbook. _If anything, my face is probably as red as Tornado is._

"Give me back my sketchbook!" I demand him, standing up.

"What? I'm just appreciating your artwork. They say art imitates life. If that's the case here…"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK! NOW!"

"You want it?" He says as starts to hand it back to me. I'm just about to grab it just as Wally says, "You're gonna have to catch me first."

Next thing I know, Wally runs off into the hallway, still with my sketchbook. Leaving me in my room, alone and angry. _That's it!_

I grab my ring off of my desk, put it on my finger, and fly after the soon to be dead speedster.

"WALLY!" If anything, the others in the Cave heard me, but I'm too angry to care about that.

I'm flying right behind the yellow speedster, hearing him laughing like he's enjoying himself. I try to grab ahold of him, but he speeds away from me, moving farther away from me. _I'm usually fast enough to beat Wally in a race. My anger must be messing with me._

We end up running into the central room of the Cave, where Aqualad, Robin and M'gann are, their attention brought to us now. From the way they're looking at this, they're either confused or thinking this is some new training exercise. _I'd go with training exercise if I were them._

 _Kyle, what's going on?_ M'gann asks me telepathically.

 _Can't talk. Trying to kill Wally._ I try to respond to her as fast and best as possible.

As I hover in the center of the room, Wally starts running circles around me long enough to make a small Flash-made tornado surrounding me. _You want to play like that? Fine! Two can play this game!_

I ready my power ring, filled with green destructive energy, for what I'm thinking right now. I dive to the floor headfirst, letting the momentum of the fall pick up. Seconds before the ground comes up on me, I bring my arm back, and launch my fist downwards to the ground. As soon as my fist makes contact, a giant tidal wave of green energy surges around me and crashes into Wally's tornado. Both the wave and tornado break apart into each other when they collide with one another. _GL Shock Wave. I'll have to remember that one._

I stand back up after creating my new technique, now that all of this, whatever this was, is over. I look over to the right to see Wally on the floor, with M'gann checking to see if he's okay. From the look of him, he hit the wall pretty hard. _Nice job Kyle. Great way to show team spirit._

I turn to my left and Kaldur stands right in front of me. _And this isn't going to help me at all now._

"What was that all about Kyle?" He angrily asks me.

"He tried to kill me!" Wally shouts over to us.

"I did not!" I answer back at him. I take a deep breath, in and out, calming myself before I continue to speak. "I was trying to get something back from Wally, who took it right in front of me like it was his."

"You mean this?"

Kaldur and I look over to Robin, who's holding my sketchbook. "Yes, that."

"What is so important about a book?" Kaldur asks me.

I try to answer him, but I can't find the right words to explain myself. So I decide to show him. I walk over to Robin, who hands me my book back, and I flip through it to find what is so important. "White Canary."

"Wow. You drew this?" Robin asks, with no hint of sarcasm.

"I knew you were an artist, but I had no idea you were this good." Kaldur says.

Wally and M'gann walk over to join us, the latter looking upon my drawing. "Oh Kyle, she looks beautiful. I didn't know you could draw, and this amazingly."

"I haven't in forever, or at least it feels that way. But recently, I've been drawing her for some reason. And after Santa Prisca, I still couldn't stop. But now I can draw her now more clearly."

"If this is what she truly looks like, then it shouldn't be a problem finding her again." Kaldur suggests to me.

"Thanks, but I have another way of finding her in the works. And as for you…" I say, directing my attention to Kid Idiot. "Why'd you take my book from me in the first place?"

He doesn't answer me, his eyes going all over the place. He looks to the others for support, but it doesn't look like they're giving him any now. "I thought it would be funny, you know a joke. But I didn't think you'd go Kryptonian angry at me for taking it."

"Why wouldn't I have? You can't just take something of mine, or theirs", I refer to our friends, "without our permission. We may be teammates and friends, but we still have our own privacy."

"Kyle is right, Wally." Kaldur says, stepping in and supporting my argument. "We can't just take whatever we want from one another. Just because you think something will be funny or a joke to you, does not mean it is the same to them." He then looks to me, and I nod back to him.

We turn back to Wally, who now looks guilty and sad about his _joke_. "I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't realize how strongly you felt about your privacy. I should respect that about you more. And I know how important this girl is to you, but I had no idea you would get so mad about me taking a drawing of her. It was wrong of me to take your book the way I did. I hope you can forgive me."

Wally brings out is hand up to me, hoping for a friend make up handshake. "So are we cool?"

I'm still a little mad at Wally for what he did, but I can see he's genuinely sorry. Plus, staying mad at him for an hour more wouldn't do either of us any good at all. Not to mention it could throw off everyone's teamwork. _Forgive and forget. Staying mad for no good reason won't solve anything. Thanks Mom._

"Yeah, we're cool." I grab his hand with me, shaking it tight and bringing him in for a bro hug. The others look happy to see we've settled this argument. _So am I._

"But hey", I say as I point my finger at him, "you try to punk me like that again, and I'll slingshot you so fast, you'll be nothing but dust in that costume of yours."

Wally laughs at my threatening joke. "Just try it, GL." I laugh back at him. _No matter what, I could never not be friends with Wally. Not with any of these guys. I couldn't ask for better friends._

"Recognized: Superboy, B05."

We all look over to the zeta beam tube to see Superboy finally making it for our training session. I look over to M'gann, whose face just lit up like a Christmas tree. _Could she be more obvious?_

"Hi Superboy. How was Metropolis?" She asks him, but he just walks past us in silence and anger.

"Must be one of those days." I say.

"Ready for training everyone?"

We all turn to see who asks us this, to which we find Black Canary, who's sporting her regular blue jacket and black leather underneath. Her jacket looks torn just a bit, nothing too bad though. _The second I get a moment alone with her, I'm asking her about another Canary._

Walking along with her is Martian Manhunter. "Uncle J'onn!" M'gann joyfully says as she goes to hug her uncle.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask for." J'onn says with sincerity.

I look over to Superboy, his back facing us. _If Superboy was in Metropolis, he probably ran into Superman. That couldn't have ended well._

I walk over to him and say, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here", he answers angrily.

"Training is mandatory, so you're not going anywhere. Besides, you might learn something new."

He huffs at the idea. "Yeah right." But he crosses his arms and stays put. _At least he's staying._

"Class is in session", Black Canary says as she makes her way to the center of the room.

The training ring lights up as Canary reaches to the center. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors…" She grunts in pain as she takes off her jacket, revealing her bandaged arm. "And from my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asks in concern.

"The job", she answers as she throws her jacket to the side. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

If Black Canary does have some connection to White Canary, sparring with her will help me get a good idea of what her fighting style is like. Plus, I've always kinda wanted to see how I'd do in a match against Black Canary. She received most of her training from Ted Grant, better known as Wildcat, one of the original members of the Justice Society of America.

Just as I'm about to step forward, I hear "Right here, yeah!" from Wally, making his way to the ring.

"You sure you're up for this, Kid Fall?" I jokingly call him.

"Haha, very funny. I've got this." He says ever so cocky. _Right, like he had it with me a few minutes ago._

Wally stands face to face with Black Canary. "After this, I'll show you my moves." _He did not just… Oh he is so done._

Before he knows it, Wally hits the floor with his back. "Hurt's so good." _Never flirt with your opponent, especially when she's the Black Canary._

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin answers, saying "Oh, oh. He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" KF says back to Wonder Boy. _He's not wrong though._

"He let you take control of the battlefield, giving you the advantage and the win", I answer.

"Very good Kyle", she says to me. "Maybe you'll do better than Kid Flash did."

"I'm right here you know", he says as he steps out of the ring.

"M'gann, would you mind holding my book for me?" I ask her, to which she accepts gladly.

I walk into the ring, readily standing face to face with Black Canary. Now that I'm up close to her, I can definitely see similarities between her and White Canary. Both are blondes clearly, and they wear protective leather gear, though opposite colors. And they both have light blue eyes. Either that's one big coincidence, or they're somehow related. _But Black Canary doesn't have any sisters or daughters. She doesn't, does she?_

"Since we're training your combat skills, why don't you refrain from using that?" She asks, referring to my ring. "It wouldn't be much of a fair fight if you created constructs, now would it?"

"Don't worry, I'm no cheat. Whether I win or lose, it'll be on my terms", I say as I take a fighting stance.

Canary matches my stance with her own, both of us ready to begin. I start off with kick aimed for her side, to which she moves back to avoid it. She comes at me with a punch straight at my face, but I block it with my left arm.

For what feels like a good minute, we keep throwing punches at each other. But Canary and I keep on either blocking or dodging them. After blocking another punch, Canary brings her arm back for another swing at me. Before she can make contact with me, I jump over way and land myself behind her. I try to swift kick Canary's legs, knocking her off balance and to the ground.

To my surprise, it actually worked. And when I turn over to her, I see she'd just caught herself, landing on her hands and staying in the fight. Before I can make another move, Canary's feet jump over to me and press up against my chest with what feels like a lot of force behind it. Her kick pushes me onto the floor, hard. _Green Lantern: 0. Black Canary: 1._

I start to get myself off the floor until my teacher offers me her hand. I accept graciously.

Standing back on my feet, I look over to my teammates, who're all, but Superboy, applauding my fight with Canary.

"You did awesome GL!" Robin says to me as he high fives me. "You could learn a thing or two from Kyle, KF", he tells Kid, who still looks soar himself from his match.

"That was incredible Kyle", M'gann says as exuberant as ever. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hal taught me how to use my ring", I answer as she hands me my sketchbook, "but I learned most of my combat skills from my drill sergeant, Kilowog. Not the handsomest GL, but definitely one of the strongest and most honorable you'll ever meet."

"Excellent effort, Kyle", Aqualad says as he claps on. "We learn more from our failures than we do from our victories."

"Very true Aqualad", as Canary agrees with my leader. "Even the most experienced fighters, like myself and even Batman, can walys—"

"Oh please." Superboy says, still standing alone, as he interrupts our teacher. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Canary tells the 'living weapon'. _This ought to be good. Or bad. Either way it'll be something._

I step out of the ring, joining my friends, as Superboy steps into it. He faces his new sparring partner, who looks calmer than he does. He throws a punch to her, only for her to grab his arm and throw him over her and to the ground, landing on his back.

Robing laughs at the Kryptonian, with Aqualad and I nudging him to stop giggling. He tries his best to cover his laughter with his hands.

Superboy gets back on his feet just as fast as he fell to the floor, rushing over to Canary. She jumps up in the air and lands behind him, swift kicking his legs, making Superboy fall to the floor on his back, again. _I guess great fighting minds think alike._

Canary offers Superboy her hand for a lift up, but he refuses, getting himself up. "That's it. I'm done."

"Training is mandatory", she says back to him. But all he does is stare back at her. _If he had heat vision, I'd be worried he'd try to melt her on the spot._

Before anyone says anything else, an alarm goes off inside the Cave. The computer screen pops up behind Canary and Superboy, with Batman on said screen. _Mission time._

"Batman to the Cave." We all move over to the screen, joining Canary and Superboy.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." I look over to Canary's bandaged arm. _That explains that._ "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its' opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more powers with each new opponent."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the Justice League?" Wally says in awe and fear. _I have to admit, the thought does scare me too._

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." _Eight Leaguers!? Four hours!? Let's hope we don't have to go up against this android anytime soon._

"An android?", Robin asks. "Who made it, T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"Tornado would know since Morrow is his creator", I say. "But there aren't that many robotics scientists that can make this dangerous of an android."

Manhunter speaks his mind next. "The technology, however, bears the signature of Professor Ivo."

That name makes us all turn towards J'onn, with expressions of either shock or worry. "Professor Anthony Ivo? But I thought he was dead?"

"So we all thought. Or hoped." Canary says to my right.

Batman continues with his debrief. "To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two S.T.A.R. Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evacuation. Every precaution is being taking. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip." Wally says excitingly.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asks the Dark Knight.

"You had something better to do?" Batman replies, to which Superboy stays silent.

Aqualad pulls out a GPS device. "Coordinates received. We're on our way." He and the others head off to our destination. _I know this is bad timing, but I have to ask Black about White._

"Kyle", Canary says, waking me from my daze, "aren't you going to join the others?"

"Yeah, in a minute", I answer her. "Before I go, I wanted to ask you something."

"If you're looking for a rematch, it'll have to wait til after your mission", she says with a grin.

"Maybe another time. No, I was actually hoping you know someone I'm looking for. A young hero, like us."

"What makes you think I know of this young hero? Why not ask Batman?"

"I did. He wouldn't tell me. I'm asking you because she goes by the name White Canary."

He eyes widen just enough for me to notice when I mention her name. "White Canary… Doesn't sound familiar. Sorry Kyle."

"Well maybe you've seen her then. I have a picture of her, or what I can remember of her." I say while flipping through my sketchbook again.

"You've seen her?" _She actually sounds surprised there._

"Yeah, but it was only the last time when I really got a good look at her. She's got a mouth on her too."

"You've talked with her?" Still sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Here it is." I show her my drawing of White Canary, and she grabs for carefully. I look into her eyes and I see shock, surprise, amazement and pride all in them.

"My god… She looks so strong… So beautiful…" Canary says, who's starting to tear up a bit.

"You do know her, don't You?" She looks back to me and nods. "Why did you say you didn't before?"

Canary wipes her eyes of water before she answers me. "Because I was trying to protect her. I didn't want her to be in this life, like you and me. I wanted her to give her the opportunity to have a normal life. But I guess she wanted to go out and play hero." _She can't be her daughter. Canary and Arrow have no kids. So then…_

"Canary", I ask gently, "if you don't mind me asking, but who is she, to you I mean?"

But she stays silent for what feels like forever. I decide to go and join the others for our mission, but I hear a name. "Sara…"

"Her name is Sara. She's my sister."

* * *

Star City

August 13, 15:26 PDT

"I told you, don't let your guard down!", I hear the old man yelling to me while I lay on the floor. "Now come on, back on your feet little girl."

"Whatever you say, Grandpa." I say to him, getting back up.

I stand back up and get into my stance. My hands, which have wrapping around them, are upfront and my feet are separated from each other, staying firmly on the ground.

I look to my opponent, a much older man, in his mid-60s no doubt. But old or not, he's still as strong and muscular as ever. Wearing sweat pants, a black shirt, and hand wrapping too, he moves back and forth, like he's dancing, just waiting for me to move.

I lunge myself towards him, sending my fist to his face. He blocks it with his guard up. I keep up with more punches, trying to wear him out. _Though if anything, I'm the one getting worn out._

He tries to hit me this time, but I duck down and dodge his fist. I move in close and launch a few punches inside, hitting his chest repeatedly. I manage to hit him in the jaw from below, making him back up to the corner of the ring.

"Not bad, little girl."

"Thanks, old man. Looks like I'm finally catching up to you, Grandpa Grant."

He then moves over to me and before I can even think of what to do, I feel a fist forming right on top of my gut. A second later, his fist connects to my face, sending me flying back towards the ropes, then bouncing off of them and to the mat.

"Like I told you, don't ever let your guard down", he tells me while I'm still dazed lying on my back. "Even when you think you've won the match. Guess you still got some learning and catching up to do, missy."

The bell rings then, which starts ringing in my ears. Match is over, again. _I can sneak up behind anyone, without them noticing. I can take out a thug before they can react. But I still can't beat Grandpa Grant in a boxing match? Either I'm losing my edge, or he's still an animal in the ring._

I shake off my daze and start to get myself up until Grandpa reaches his hand out to me. I grab it and he raises me up. "You're welcome."

"You know, one of these days I am gonna win against you", I tell him as we both exit the ring.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that", he says as he grabs two water bottles, throwing one to me. "How many does this make now? Wildcat: 15, Songbird: 0." He laughs at his score while drinking his water.

"It's definitely not 15, maybe 13." I take a drink of water myself. "And Songbird, really?"

"Well you can't use Black Canary since, well, Dinah calls herself that. Unless you have a better name for yourself."

"Yeah, White Canary."

Grandpa chuckles at my heroic name. "It's not exactly original, but it'll work."

"Well I like it. And so does someone else."

"Oh really. And does 'someone else' have a name?"

 _Does Green Lantern count as a name?_ "Doesn't matter. It's not like Dinah will actually let me go out with her and fight criminals and help people in need. She'd rather have me live a normal life, with school and homework and boys, which is nice and all. But I also want to go out and fight bad guys with her, saving lives, make a difference."

"She just doesn't want anything to happen to you, especially with everything you've been through." Grandpa says tenderly to me.

I sigh heavily as I cross my arms. "I know she does. But I'm that little kid she found all those years ago. I'm sixteen years old. They are kids my age who face danger every day, saving the world even. Why shouldn't I get to do the same?"

Grandpa walks over to me, taking my arms and holding them softly, even with his rough as sandpaper hands. "Sara, have I ever told you about Dinah's mother? The first Black Canary?"

I look to Grandpa, wondering what he's getting at. "Yeah, of course. She was a member of the Justice Society of America, same as you. She died from radiation poisoning from battling one of your enemies, umm… Aquarius. But what does she have to do with any of this?"

"Everything."

Before I can ask him what he means, the door to our left opens. The person coming through said door is my sister, Dinah. And she does not look happy.


	13. Road Trip

Chapter 12: Road Trip

"Hey there Dinah. How's your day been?" I ask her, hoping to make her less angry. I then notice her bandaged arm. "What happened, are you okay?"

She grabs her arm, rubbing it some. "It's nothing, don't worry. But I need to talk to you right now. Do you mind giving us the room Ted?"

"Not at all", he says as he makes his way to the back room. "Just try not to kill each other, okay?" Grandpa is then gone, leaving only me and my very angry, Canary Crying sister.

"So what's up?"

"What's up is this." She hands me a piece of paper. When I take it and see what's on it, I'm completely surprised in every way.

"Is this… Me? How did… Who drew this?" I try asking her, but I'm too shocked and confused to speak in full sentences.

"A young hero. A Green Lantern actually." Now that's an even bigger surprise. _I didn't think that Lantern could draw, let alone draw this good._

"What were you thinking? Going out in public, wearing that? And to Santa Prisca too of all places! How did you even get to Santa Prisca? Why did you go?"

"I rented a speedboat. It wasn't too hard for me to navigate and drive my way to the island. And I went because I wanted to see that team of young heroes in action, see what they were like."

"What if something had happened to you? You could've been seriously hurt Sara."

"You mean like you?", I say as I point to her injury. "You don't think I worry about you when you on League missions and fight dangerous and powerful people? Not knowing if you'll come back?"

Dinah stares at me with solace, finally calming down some. "I've been trained. I can handle myself with whatever's thrown at me. And you—"

"Can too! I've had training of my own too and you know it. You just won't let me prove to you I can go out and be a hero. Dinah, there are bad people out in the world, people that will hurt innocent lives, families and their children. And I want to be the one to stop them before they ever get the chance. I don't want to see any kids lose their families…" _I don't want anyone to end up like I did…_

I look up to my sister, who doesn't look mad anymore. Dinah looks sad now, tearing up some, probably not as much as I am right now. "Oh Sara." She pulls me in for a hug, grabbing me as tight as possible.

"I know you've been through so much, I do. And I know you want to help the world so much." She looks into my eyes, and to me, it's like looking at a mirror. _Seeing myself all grown up._

"But if anything were to happen to you… I don't know what I'd do with myself. Blood or not, you've been like a sister and a daughter to me." She puts her hands on my face, wiping my eyes of waterworks.

An alarm goes off from Dinah's phone then. She takes it out and answers, clearing her throat and wiping her face before speaking. "Canary. Okay, I'll be there in 20." She hangs up and puts it back in her pocket. "The League needs help coordinating a transport to Boston and New York."

"What's being transported? Who's doing the transporting?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back." _Which is code for the team._

Dinah takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. "We'll talk about your 'nightly activities' after I get back too. If I'm seriously going to consider this, we'll have to figure a way for you to prove yourself to me. See if you're really ready."

"Seriously?"

She nods in response. "Stay out of trouble til then, okay?", she says, which makes me smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." She then makes her way out of the door, leaving me alone in the gym.

If she's serious about letting me go out into the field, maybe I can talk her into letting me join Green Lantern and his friends. I just wish I could do something about it now. Instead I have to wait for Dinah to get back from coordinating some transport…"

"To Boston and New York. I wonder, where do you go from to get to two cities?"

* * *

Litchfield County

August 3, 20:08 EDT

 _Well riding a motorcycle is a nice change from flying everywhere all the time._

The team and I are hiding behind some bushes, on our motorcycles, waiting for the League to load up the trucks with the android's parts and dummy parts. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian are to follow the truck going to Boston, while Robin, Superboy and I tail the truck for New York.

Soon enough, all six trucks are ready for travel and Batman gives them the go ahead. The trucks then drive onto the road, three of them driving to the left for Boston, and the other three drive off to the right for New York. My group drives off to the right of the road, with Aqualad's group drive to the left. _Good luck guys._

We've been driving for a good twenty minutes. So far, none of us have seen or noticed any sign of trouble or anyone following us. If things go well, this mission will go off with a hitch.

I look over to my right to see Robin and Superboy, the latter still looking mad about earlier today. _He seriously needs to learn to control his anger, for his sake and ours._

I move closer to Superboy, but before I can say anything to him, Boy Wonder asks out of nowhere, "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure that's not what aster means", I tell Bird Boy. But he just waves me off.

"Superboy, what do you think?", he asks him, but he doesn't answer him. "Clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary." _Finally, he speaks._ "And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, me."

"Robin's right", I say jumping into the conversation. "I had to learn how to take on guys twice my size too, without my ring even. Everyone has to learn how they can best take down an enemy who's stronger and bigger than them. My advice, take some lessons from Canary. She has a lot to offer us, you could learn a thing or two from her."

Superboy doesn't respond to either one of us. He just speeds on up away from us, ignoring our words of wisdom.

"Definitely not feeling the aster."

"Seriously man, you've got to stop that before it becomes a thing. And Superboy just needs to cool his hot Kryptonian head. Hopefully he can do that on this mission."

Then out of nowhere, my ear catches something, from the crop fields to our right. From what I can hear, it sounds high pitched and very annoying. _Laughing._

Before I know it, a whole swarm of flying green and black robot monkeys pops out of the field, laughing every so annoyingly. They fly over to the truck, grabbing onto it and not letting go anytime soon. _So much for this mission being easy._

" _Robin, Superboy, Green Lantern, out truck is under attack!_ " Aqualad says to us over our coms.

"Kinda figured", Robin answers back.

"You think?", I say back to Robin.

"I hate monkeys", Superboy says. _I'm not a big fan of them at the moment either._

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweaked style", Robin says joyfully for some reason. He then activates his cycle's battle mode, with his front wheel moving inside the bike as the rear wheel detaches from it. The wheel splits in half and flies into the air. _Mini drone, very cool._ "Switch your rides to battle mode."

"No point", Superboy says. He speeds up close enough to the truck to jump on it, which he does and makes said jump. Unfortunately, that leaves his motorcycle without a driver. His cycle flips over, heading for Robin.

"Or not." Just as the unmanned cycle crashes into Robin's, he jumps off his own into the air and launches a grappling line to the back of the truck. He lands on the door and kicks one of the monkeys off just after.

"Don't leave me out of all the fun." I take off my helmet and jacket, then jump off of my motorcycle, with my suit materializing. I fly above the truck and get myself a good view of the fight on the road.

Superboy stands on top of the truck, smashing and thrashing about every robo-monkey that comes his way. Most of them are swarming at him, climbing on top of him even, which is probably making him even madder. Robin, still on the back of the truck, is fighting monkeys of his own too. His drone helps him by blasting more robots to bits.

I start to shoot at the flying robots from Oz, taking out two of them on the roof. Then three more fly over to me, probably wanting to make me crash like one of Carol's planes that she has Hal test fly. _Not gonna end up like that._

I send a blast of GL energy their way, hitting one on the spot. The other two make it to me, one grabbing my right arm and the other on my back. "Get off me!"

I look over to my left and notice the drone is gone. I look further down and find it on the ground, in pieces and with smoke coming from it. _I'm definitely not gonna end up like that._

With the monkey now grabbing my hand, I blast him off of it and into a million pieces. Then I make a giant hand construct, stretching it behind me to my back, and have it grab the monkey off my back. The monkey in my big, green hand squirms and laughs like a hyena up until I crush in into metal shards.

I'm about to fly back down to the guys until I see Superboy being lifted in the sky by four flying monkeys. _That's not how Superman flies really, but whatever works for you man._

And then they just drop him like a rock, and just like a rock, he falls fast. I fly over his way and catch Superboy before he makes contact with the ground the hard way. "You okay?"

"Not really." His eyes are shut tight, with blast marks around them. _Blind Kryptonian. Never a good thing._

"Hold on. We need to help Robin protect the package." I fly us back to the truck, and I see Robin on the roof now, fighting off monkeys with his batons. I also see a small opening on the roof. An opening that was cut like a welding torch would.

"Okay, I'm gonna drop you onto the truck. You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. It's either that or we crash into the truck. And I'd rather not wreck into the truck carrying parts to a highly dangerous android."

"Okay then!"

"Alright. Go!" Right as I say, I let go of Superboy. He falls straight down onto the truck, without crushing it or Robin. But as soon as he lands, more monkeys converge on him and he swats them away like flies.

I fly down closer to the ground and blast more monkey-bots to destruction. I look down and see two of them heading for the tires. "Oh no you don't." I take aim at the two bots and blast them to smithereens before they get the chance to blow the tires.

Then I hear something break. Something made of glass. _The windshield._

I go upfront to find the windshield broken and inside the vehicle, with the driver freaking out. _I'd be freaking out too if I were him._

Unfortunately, he's not paying too much attention to the road. Guy doesn't have his hands on the wheel. _This is not going to end well._

"Robin, Superboy, get off now! Truck's gonna crash!" I yell to warn them. Robin gets the message loud and clear. Superboy, on the other hand, doesn't look like he did.

I create a crowbar construct and pry off the driver's side door off the truck. Then I hover over to driver and grab a hold of him. "Don't let go!" I pull him out of the truck and fly back away from it, landing in the crops. I make sure the driver is okay, no injuries or anything broken. Luckily he landed without a scratch.

I pop my head out of the crops to see Robin jumping ship, or truck in this case, before it flies out of control even more. Superboy, however, is on the roof still fighting off the flying monkey swarm. And then the truck flips over, and over, and over, and over.

"Stay here." I take off the ground and fly ahead to the truck, then land myself with it coming at me. I make myself a giant baseball glove construct, big enough to grab and lift an elephant. The truck meets with my glove construct, pushing it and me back a bit further than I thought it would. After a few seconds, the truck finally comes to a stop with its back on the ground. _Well that could've gone better._

Before I can do anything else, a hole bursts open in the backdoor with several robo-monkeys flying out of said hole as they carry the android's parts. I try shooting some of them down with energy blasts, but they fly too far out of range from me.

Robin comes out the fields next, looking upwards to see the package flying away. Then the truck is lifted up for a moment, making us turn to see Superboy coming out from below. And as soon as he gets out of the road wreckage, he starts jumping after them.

"Superboy!" But he doesn't answer us. He just keeps leaping after the robots, either too far to hear us or ignoring us. _Probably ignoring us. Again._

" _Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo. Did you—_ "

"It's gone. And so is our partner."

"Not if I can help it. I'll follow him and the robots. Hopefully they'll lead us to Ivo. Regroup with the others. Stay in radio contact." Robin nods in agreement of my plan, leaving me to go after my stubborn, Kryptonian teammate.

I fly my way at top speed, trying to catch up to Superboy for the last few minutes. He's still in my sight, not too far from me but he's not slowing down anytime soon. _For a guy who can't fly, he can leap pretty far._

I'm about a mile or two behind him when I hear from him, "I don't need help, don't want any!"

I speed up just enough to get right behind him. "Yeah well whether you like it or not, you're getting help!"

"Leave me alone Kyle! I can handle Ivo and his robots on my own."

"That's not the point of the mission. We're a team. We work better together, especially when we communicate with one another." I get a buzzing in my ear just now. "Speaking of which. Green Lantern to Aqualad. I've caught up with Superboy. We're still tailing the robots. Have you figured out where they're taking the parts to?"

" _We have._ ", he answers back. " _It looks like they are headed for Gotham City._ "

"That's in between Boston and New York. At the rat we're moving now, we ought to catch up to them before they make it to there."

" _Let's hope you do. Kid Flash and Robin are on their way right now. They will join you as soon as possible. Keep us updated. Aqualad out._ "

"Looks like we're headed for Gotham."

* * *

Litchfield County

August 3, 20:42 EDT

"Man, what a wreck."

Here I stand with my bike, in the middle of the road, with a wrecked truck on its side and a hole in its backdoor. Along with tire and blast marks and robotic debris on the road. _Must've been one hell of an accident._

I found out that the team was transporting whatever they're transporting in Litchfield County. It's the closest place that's equal in distance between Boston and New York.

I hid in the crop fields as the team divided into two groups and went left and right following the trucks. I decided to go right, following three boys. But I had to wait for the area to clear before I drove after them on my motorcycle. _Thanks for the motorcycle Oliver, and for the lessons Dinah._

I had to stay a couple of miles behind them so they wouldn't see me. Hopefully it worked. Even though I couldn't see any of the action, I heard plenty of it and it sounded epic.

It's only been about a minute since Robin drove off after those robots. If I follow after him, he should lead me to where all the action is. _Hopefully I can join in the fun when I catch up._

I should keep my eye out for the other members. They're probably on their way too to join Robin, Superboy and Green Lantern tailing those robot monkey.

"Green Lantern…" Once I catch up, I'll definitely run into him too. Hopefully he doesn't mind me joining him and his friends on their latest escapade.

' _I bet they'd love to have you on the team just like me. And to have you as a friend._ '

 _I wonder if he still feels that way about me… Wanting me to be on their team…_

I shake my head out of the daze, bringing back my focus to their mission. _Something I can worry about afterwards._

I start up my motorcycle and start driving south of the road. "Let's find out where everyone's heading now."

* * *

Gotham City

August 3, 21:21 EDT

"I gotta say, those monkeys can fly a lot faster than I though. At least I was able to shoot two of them down."

"Too bad it didn't help us get the parts back." Superboy says back to me as he keeps leaping further.

"Look!" I point over for Superboy to look, a city beyond the fields and mountains. _Gotham._

"Down there!" I look over to where he tells me and we see a train that's heading for Gotham City. Flying to said train are the monkeys with the stolen parts. I look over to the right and see another group of monkeys making their way for the train too, carrying with them a package. _Both sets of the android's remains coming together. Definitely not good._

Both herds fly down inside a train car, the door closing behind them after all have entered. Superboy and I land on the roof of the train. Superboy rips open a hole into the roof and drops inside the car, with me following him.

Once inside, we find more of those annoying robot monkeys at the other end of the train car. But we also find someone surrounded by the bots. A man in his late 50s, early 60s, with red hair and some gray in it, wearing a green sweater vest and a red bow on his collar. _Professor Ivo._

"Oh, hello."

"You?" Superboy says. "You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." _Great, he's sounding like Robin now._

"You're one to talk. Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?" Ivo asks.

"He doesn't."

"Yeah, if you say so. And a Green Lantern as well. Not the real one though."

"Excuse me?" _Not the real one?_

"You're clearly not the Green Lantern of Coast City. You don't look old enough or tall enough to be him. Your outfit doesn't even match his or others. And let's face it, you're probably still in Lantern Academy." Ivo says while smiling. I don't respond to him, only clenching my fists, with my ring glowing brighter and brighter.

"Have you met my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators?" As soon as he says that, Ivo's pets come at us. But Superboy and I just destroy them, him smashing them and me blasting them to metal bits and pieces. "And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for M.O.N.Q.I." _Seriously, M.O.N.Q.I.?_

Superboy smashes the last two near us, leaving only him and I, Ivo and his few remaining M.O.N.Q.I.s. But then I remember why we're really here. I look around the train car but I don't see them. _Where're the packages? The android parts?_

"Access Captain Atom." Next thing we know, Superboy and I are blasted in the faces with an energy blast that resembles, and feels, the same as Captain Atom's.

As Ivo walks towards us, I hear something creaking behind him. Something metallic and big. Very big. _Oh no._

"Since Professor Ivo's Magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.s doesn't float your boats, maybe my Amazing A.M.A.Z.O. will better suit you, or better slay you."


	14. Lessons Learned

Chapter 13: Lessons Learned

And right in front of us stands the android, A.M.A.Z.O. At least six feet tall, with green going down his waist making it look like it has pants on, along with green on his wrists too, a shirtless android with orange metallic hair. He also has pointy ears like an elf and red eyes that could bore into your skull if you looked into them long enough.

Superboy stands up to him, not looking afraid of the android at all. "Give me your best shot." _Not really sure you actually want that man._

But Ivo just laughs at him. "Please. My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" _You really shouldn't have mentioned him._

And just like that, Superboy charges towards A.M.A.Z.O. He launches multiple punches at it left and right, but A.M.A.Z.O. just blocks every one of them. Superboy does get a hit on his head, which turns like an owl's would and just turns back. The android then grabs his fist, not letting go of him.

"Oh sorry. Did I strike a nerve? A.M.A.Z.O., strike a few more." And with that, A.M.A.Z.O. punches Superboy so hard, he sends him to the back of the car and back with me.

"He may have the strength of Superman, but he doesn't have the willpower of a Green Lantern." I take aim at the android, who's probably taking aim at us too, and fire energy shots at him. But he just blocks them with his hands, diminishing the energy to nothing as if it's a small burn.

"Access Black Canary." After saying that, A.M.A.Z.O.'s mouth opens wider and a supersonic scream comes out. Superboy and I cover our ears, hoping they don't bleed out. The android's Canary Cry pushes us up against the back wall. I pull Superboy up back on his feet, but before we can do anything else, A.M.A.Z.O. stands before us and just clobbers us so fast, I can't even think of what to do. _Flash's speed too? No wonder it took them four hours._

I manage to stay standing up, while Superboy falls to the ground. "Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old S shield, are you?"

Superboy gets back up and charges at A.M.A.Z.O. again. "Superboy, stop for a minute!" But he doesn't listen to me again. He swings at A.M.A.Z.O. again, but his attack goes through him like he's a ghost. _Captain Atom, Superman, Black Canary, Flash, Martian Manhunter… Who else does this thing have in him?_

A.M.A.Z.O. hits Superboy again, this time with him breaking through the car. That just leaves me alone with Ivo's new toy. "Let's see how you do against me, you hunk of junk!"

I create an energy whip in my right hand. I bring my arm back and bring it forward towards A.M.A.Z.O.'s waist. But it just phases through him again, like he's air. Then I turn the whip into a sword and charge myself at him. I take a swing at the machine, but he just sidesteps and punches me against the wall. I throw my sword at him, but he blasts the construct with Atom's ability.

I decide to go on the defensive now, creating an energy shield with a blaster on it. I blast him repeatedly with energy blasts, but they don't do much to dent him at all. _Seriously, what's this thing made of?_

"Access Superman." _Oh crap._ A.M.A.Z.O. punches straight through my shield, shattering it completely while pushing me back to the hole where Superboy exited.

Speaking of which, I look behind me to see him getting back on his feet. _Took him long enough._

I back up outside the car and float in the air, hoping air support will give me an advantage over him. I make myself a giant hammer construct this time, wanting to flatten this machine like a soda can. As soon as A.M.A.Z.O. comes out, I swing from above and let it drop on him. But he just grabs the hammer like it's a toy. And to make it worse, he throws the hammer, with me still holding it, twenty feet into the air.

After a few seconds of free fall, I stop myself and take back flight control. Before I rush over to that prick of an android, Superboy comes over to me in the air. Well more like he's crashing into me, sending us both spiraling into the air until we crash through the window of a building.

I gather myself and help Superboy up too. We look around to find we're in a classroom with some of the desks smashed to bits. _We're in a school. Can't be that many in Gotham now._

"Green Lantern to Robin. The android's been reassembled and is… Coming our way." I say as I see said android jumping his way into the classroom.

"Come on! We need to keep moving!" But Superboy charges after android, who punches him out of the classroom.

I follow the pummeled Kryptonian and find him at the floor of a smashed trophy case. Before I can grab him, I'm grabbed by A.M.A.Z.O. Both of us are actually and A.M.A.Z.O. spins us around like tops and throws us into the lockers.

"We need a plan. We can't win against this thing, not without the others." I say as I'm reeling from the pain I'm enduring.

"Well until they get here, I'll just try to smash him until he's a hunk of junk." He charges after him again, but not alone this time. _If he's gonna get himself killed, he won't do it alone._

We both jump at him to attack, but he blocks our fists. Then he immediately punches us so hard, he sends us through another wall. We hit of another classroom and land on the ground. A.M.A.Z.O. follows us shortly after, standing above us like he's a god.

"That… all you got?" Superboy says to him.

"Access Captain Atom", he answers with his hand lowered to us, readying for fire. _Not this time._

I raise a shield fast enough before he's Atom blast hits us, instead hitting the shield. Luckily, it doesn't break through the shield. It does, however, bounce off it and hit him in the chest. _Okay, now we're getting somewhere._

"Access Superman." _Not again._

Before I know it, A.M.A.Z.O. shatters the shield with his fist and sends us through another wall. We end up crash landing in the gymnasium. I try to get up on my feet, only cracking some bones doing so.

Then we hear clapping from inside here. We look from the floor to the stands to find Ivo sitting there, watching us fight A.M.A.Z.O. like it's a game. _And right now, we're losing._

"I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss."

A.M.A.Z.O. then appears before us again, ready to finish us no doubt. Superboy and I go after him, trying to land a punch or attack on him. But he just beats us up continuously, forcing us back to the ground.

He raises his hands as he's ready to smash us into the floorboard. Just before his attack hits us, we're zoomed away to Robin. _Thank you Kid Flash._

Robin throws his batarang at A.M.A.Z.O., but he just phases himself out, the batarang passing through him. Then he comes toward us, with a twist below his waist.

"Access Red Tornado." With him inches from us, we're all blown away in different directions. Robin and Superboy get flung to their right, while KF and I are sent to our left.

Kid and I get back up as A.M.A.Z.O. readies another Atom blast aimed at us. I fly up to the sky while Kid makes a run for it behind the bleachers. He comes back around and heads straight for A.M.A.Z.O., but he opens his metallic mouth and out comes a Canary Cry, which blows him back.

I try to blast him again with a rocket construct this time, but he smashes it into nothing with his Superman-like strength. He throws Superboy aside again and then whips his arms at us, Robin and I dodging them.

I fly at him with top speed and will powered energy, but he throws me to the ground and puts his foot on me, like I'm a bug. Kid Flash rushes his way over here next, but A.M.A.Z.O. grabs a hold of him and bear hugs him tightly, squeezing the life out of him. _If we ever needed any kind of help, now would be the time._

"Martian Manhunter." Then A.M.A.Z.O. phases himself, letting me and Wally pass right through him like air. I roll to my right as Kid drops to the ground and speeds away from him. _Why would A.M.A.Z.O. let us go? He had us._

Then I look ahead and see why he did. _An arrow. But who shot it?_

As much as I want to figure this out, now is not the time for that. Superboy goes after the android again, and again, he swats him away to the stands. He then fires heat vision at Robin, but thankfully Kid rushes in to save him before he melts.

I fly over to Superboy to see if he's alright. He looks alright, but deep down he's not good. "Any ideas? I'm up for anything."

Superboy shuts his eyes for a moment, and then opens them back up. He breathes slowly too, looking calmer almost. "Access Black Canary."

"Oh, yawn", Ivo says in the opposite stands. "Normally, A.M.A.Z.O. would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals." _I am not a copy of Jordan, and I'm especially not a poor GL._

"So everyone keeps saying." Superboy says back to the mad scientist.

"It makes me angry!" Superboy then jumps again, but he doesn't go after A.M.A.Z.O. this time. He jumps over to Ivo, who quickly moves out of the way before he gets crushed. "Want to see me channel that anger?" _Not bad, Superboy. Now you're learning._

I go over to help KF and Robin up, the former saying, "Great, he's gone ballistic again."

"Maybe not."

"I'm with you on this Rob."

"A.M.A.Z.O., protect your master. Priority Alpha." Ivo says, whimpering like the coward he is. He moves away from Superboy again, avoiding being pummeled. A.M.A.Z.O. responds by attacking him Captain Atom style.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin says as he quicks Ivo's back, pushing him forward.

"I'm game!" I say as I pick up Ivo and fly high up to the ceiling. "So, I'm a poor copy of a Green Lantern, huh?"

"Let go of me! A.M.A.Z.O.!" He yells, kicking and screaming his way out of his situation. Then I hear a high pitched screaming in my ears, making me cover my ears.

But that also means I accidently let go of Ivo, who's falling to the floor now. Kid Flash speeds over to catch him just before A.M.A.Z.O. hits the floor with his foot, sending a tremor over to Kid. Kid trips over and falls back to the bleachers while dropping Ivo to the ground.

Robin throws another batarang at him while I take another energy shot at him. But A.M.A.Z.O. density shifts himself, letting our attacks fly right through him. _Perfect._

Superboy drops right in front of A.M.A.Z.O. and just before he shifts back to normal, Superboy places his fist right in his head.

Seconds after, his head explodes, sending Superboy back a few feet. Next thing we know, A.M.A.Z.O.'s headless body falls back to the ground.

"Help me disassemble him now!" Robin says to us as he rushes over to the android's body.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Kid says in response.

"Don't take any chances.", says our leader, who's rushing over to join us along with Miss Martian, who looks over to Superboy.

"I'm with Aqualad on this. I'll help." I say as I create a power drill construct to help dismantle this android.

"Superboy, are you alright?", Miss Martian asks her secret crush.

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster." _Great. Now it is a thing._

"Hey. Where's Ivo?" Kid asks us. We look around the gym and find that we're the only ones here. _He's gone._

* * *

"I can't believe those brats actually destroyed my amazing A.M.A.Z.O.", Ivo says as he exits Gotham Academy, with two of his M.O.N.Q.I.s following him. "No matter, I can always rebuild him, make him better. The next time those kids cross my path, I'll have A.M.A.Z.O. destroy—"

His sentence is interrupted due to him being knocked down by my bo staff. Next I send his toys to the wall with my staff, smashing them into debris.

"Professor Ivo?" I say to him as I walk up to him slowly, my staff still in hand. "I believe my friends have been looking for you tonight."

"Those young delinquents? You're one of them aren't you?"

"Not yet, but hopefully soon. And we're not delinquents. We're heroes."

* * *

Mount Justice

August 4, 01:06 EDT

"The A.M.A.Z.O. android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs", Aqualad says as we debrief Batman and other League members. "But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority", Black Canary says.

"That won't be necessary." Someone else says this from another part of the Cave. Someone who sounds very familiar.

Then that someone starts walking over to us from my left. Someone wearing white leather, who has blonde hair, and is carrying a bo staff. _I'm not surprised she's here. Though I didn't see the bo staff coming at all._

I look to the others, who all look from her back to me. Wally looks like his jaw is about to drop to the floor, and his eyes coming out of his socket.

"Is that… her?" Robin asks me.

"Yeah, that's her. Meet the White Canary."

"Dude, I was right", Wally says. "She's way prettier than you described _and_ drew her." _Shut up Wally._

I look over to the Leaguers, and see that Batman and Red Tornado aren't too surprised really to see Sara here. Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter look normally surprised to see her. And Black Canary, who mind you is her sister, looks very, very shocked and surprised to see her here. _Let's hope she doesn't get mad at her and starts Canary Crying at her._

"What're you doing here?" Canary asks her, with anger rising in her voice.

"Kyle invited me.", she answers. "He told me if I thought about his offer, I should find him and his team at Mount Justice."

Black Canary then looks over to me now, looking like she's going to kill me. "What offer?"

"I'll explain after. What do you mean finding Ivo won't be necessary?"

"That's because I caught him."

"You what?" Canary says.

"I followed Robin after your all's road battle and he led me to Gotham Academy. By the time I got there, you guys had just destroyed his android. But I did see Ivo taking his leave, so I stepped in before he could go any further."

"Where is he now?" Batman asks her.

"At the front doors of the Hall of Justice. I tied him up with my white ribbons." She brings out from her pocket a white, silk ribbon. "I figured someone from the League would pick him up soon enough."

Batman looks over to Tornado, who nods in acknowledgement. Tornado then walks to the zeta beam tube and leaves for the Hall.

"We'll talk about this after I'm done here." Canary tells her sister. To which she responds by nodding to her and leaning up against the cave wall.

"Now back to you six", Martian Manhunter says. "We understand your mission encountered other complications." J'onzz's last comment makes us all look towards Superboy.

Batman steps forward to us. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asks him.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Which makes Superboy smile a bit. _Maybe Superboy isn't as hard headed as Superman is now._

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please", Robin says to his dark mentor. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" He then pulls out the arrow that saved Wally and mine's lives tonight. "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you." Batman says as he gives the arrow to Green Arrow. He pulls out one of his own arrows, putting it up against our arrow. The arrowheads are different from one another, Green Arrow's sharper and pointing upward while ours is more rounded. _They didn't follow us. Then if the arrow didn't come from Green Arrow, then who?_

"And that's not your arrow", Robin says dumbfounded. "But that means—"

"Speedy!" KF says.

"He has our backs", Aqualad says then.

Kid runs over and takes back the arrow. "Souvenir!"

But Batman and Green Arrow look at one another with disconcert. They don't think Speedy was at Gotham Academy tonight. _And I'm not sure he was either._

I look over to my left and see Sara still leaning against the wall. I walk over to her while Superboy's talking to Canary right now, who looks like he's ready to learn now. _Took him long enough._

"So, Sara, you wanna tell me how you got into the Cave?"

"I zeta beamed myself in", she answers.

"Really? I didn't know the League's computer system had you in it."

"They didn't, not until I got in it a few weeks ago. Don't ask how."

"Don't worry, I won't", I say smiling at her comment, with her smiling back. "I take it you've considered my offer."

"And what offer would that be now?" Said the Canary Crying voice behind us. Then I see that everyone else, my team and the Leaguers, are all looking our way now. _Full attention, awesome._

"When we met in Santa Prisca, I told her if she wanted to join the team, she could. Though I was hoping she'd give me a heads up about it first so I could talk it over with my team."

"Are you kidding me? After tonight, there's no way my sister's going to—"

"Dinah, stop!" Next thing I know, Sara's standing between me and Canary, staring her down like she's not afraid of her. _Fearless. Brave. No wonder this girl caught my eye._

"Look, I know you want to protect from the world and the bad people that are in it, but you can't. Not forever anyways. And I can handle myself in a fight. I have the training, from you and Grandpa Grant. Plus, I thought bringing in Ivo would help my case."

"You followed the team into danger, again. You could've gotten yourself hurt, again. You never listen to me."

"Yes I do! You're the one who doesn't listen to me! I'm not you, and you're not your mom!"

Sara's last statement must've meant something to Canary, because she's shocked and left speechless. "What did you say?"

"Before I left, Grandpa Grant told me about your mom, the first Black Canary. About how she died from radiation poisoning due to her job as a hero. He also told me how she made him promise her to keep you out of her life, a life of danger and mayhem and death. But that never stopped you from going out yourself and eventually becoming the Black Canary. And no matter what you say or do, you can't stop me from doing this. From being the White Canary."

As she stands firmly tall and proud to her big sister, Canary is still speechless, not even making a sound whatsoever. _Part of me wishes it was just the two of them here. This is too personal for us to hear._

 _No. I want you all to hear this._

 _What the…? Sara? But how…?_

 _Yeah, it's me. It's something I learned through meditation a long time ago._

… _It was you. You're the one who woke me up when Kobra had captured me._

 _Aren't you a fast learner?_

"Oh Sara", Canary says, bringing my attention back to her. And seeing her now, her face is filled with sadness. Literal and figurative, with tears coming down her face.

"I didn't think… I'm sorry." Canary pulls her in for a hug, with tears coming down both their faces now.

"As much as I love you and idolize you, I'm not you. It's my life, I have to make my decisions. And no matter what consequences comes from those decisions, I have to live with them."

"I understand." We three look back over to the group, who for the most part are looking saddened right about now. Even Superboy feels bad for these sisters.

"I'm sorry you all had to see this… family discussion."

"No need to apologize", Batman says. "Communicating with family can be, at times, difficult." He looks to Robin, who looks back in acknowledgement.

"In any case, her being on a team with heroes her age would help in her development and skills. Just as long as she doesn't cross any lines whatsoever."

"Of course not, Batman. I wouldn't dare do anything to risk the lives of the innocent." She answers the Dark Knight as proficiently as possible.

"Good. But I think I'll leave the matter of your approval to them", he says as he refers to the team and me.

Sara and I walk over to the others, me joining them in a huddle while she stands alone in front of us all. "M'gann." She responds to exactly what I'm thinking: linking our minds to discuss Sara so she doesn't hear what we're saying.

 _So what do you guys think?_

 _I don't know Kyle. She's been following us for quite a while now_ , Robin says.

 _Yeah and she's even followed you so well, you never even noticed her Bird Boy. If the protégé to Batman couldn't have seen her coming, she has to have some skill._

 _You have a point there._

 _She's definitely got talent. A girl that pretty has got to be just as dangerous_ , Wally says then. I smack Wally upside the head for his idiotic thinking.

 _What do we even know about her other than she's Black Canary's sister? Can we even trust her?_ Superboy brings up.

 _I trust her. She could've left me to die on Santa Prisca, but she didn't. And I know enough about her and from what I know, she's a good person who has the training and abilities to do the job. To help save innocent lives and preserve justice._

 _If she really did not want to help us, she would have just left Ivo go free_ , Aqualad says then.

 _I agree with Kyle and Kaldur. We should at least give her a chance_ , M'gann says.

 _So we're in agreement?_

 _Yes. Yes. Yep. Yes! I guess._

We all exit our group mind huddle and turn around towards Sara. I walk up to her, and from the look on her face, she's anxious to know what we think. "Okay."

As soon as I speak, the biggest smile appears on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah." I bring out my hand to her, to which she meets it with her own. "Welcome to the team, White Canary."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait again, I've been going through a lot, more than I thought I was.** **But I push on, as we all should, in life and in storytelling. I'm currently editing the next chapter and it should be up on here by the weekend, and this time I mean it.**

 **I hope you guys will like White Canary as much as you like Kyle. Let me know what you think, if you have any issues, or any ideas for her, any comments good or bad really. I'm open to suggestion and new ideas for characters and arcs.**

 **Again, thank you all who've favorited and followed _Young Justice: Beginnings_ , there's definitely more to come, and original chapters as well. Keep reading, reviewing, and being awesome!**


	15. Infiltrator

Chapter 14: Infiltrator

Mount Justice

August 8, 09:58 EDT

 _Days like this make me wish summer could last forever._

With summer coming to an end, we all thought it would be a good idea to take the day for ourselves to relax, have some fun, and bond together as teammates and friends. And where better to spend the day than at Mount Justice. Well, more specifically the beach on Mount Justice. _So glad to have a secret headquarters with our own beach and ocean._

Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, Superboy and I make our way to the sandy beach, sporting our summer swimwear and ready to have fun.

"Hello, Megan!", she says with utter joy and excitement. "We should hit the beach every day."

"I'm with you there sister", I say in agreement.

"First a moment in silence for our absent comrade", Robin says.

"Poor Wally."

Like I said, with summer ending, school starts this week and Wally couldn't get out of his first day of sophomore year at Keystone High School. I, on the other hand, was able to talk my mom into letting me miss the first day of school so I can spend the day with my teammates. Though I may have not mentioned the surfboards and swim shorts. _One day is not gonna do anything, I hope not._

"Where's Sara?" Superboy asks.

"I told her about today, she said she'd be here."

"Like I'd pass up a day of sun, sand and fun with you guys?" Her voice says from behind. We all turn around to see Sara, wearing a very, very nice sky blue bikini and sunglasses.

As she walks to us, Robin nudges me enough to bring me back to reality. "Don't drool all over the sand Rayner." I wipe my mouth clean of some drool apparently. _Real smooth, Kyle._

"We're glad that you could join us", Kaldur says to Sara.

"Thanks, Kaldur", she answers back. "And I was expecting you to be wearing green swim trunks."

I look down at myself, seeing my red swim trunks. "I'm not wearing green 24/7. And I thought you'd be wearing white yourself."

"Like you said, I don't wear white 24/7. Especially after Labor Day."

"Then what do you do with your suit? Borrow your sisters?"

"Not if I don't want an earful of her screaming at me." I laugh at her joke, at least I think it's a joke. I can never tell with her.

I have to admit, seeing her like this – and I don't mean in a bikini – outside her uniform and just being herself, she looks more beautiful than ever, naturally for sure. Her blonde hair glowing in the sunlight, and her blue eyes shimmering like the ocean. Almost makes me want to…

 _Knock it off! You can't, no matter how much you want to, you can't be with her or even kiss her. Not if she wants to stay alive…_

"So who're we burying in the sand?", she asks.

"Superboy!", Robin says ecstatically, with Superboy looking at him with a bit of annoyance.

"Come on, enough standing around. Let's have some fun!" M'gann says as she runs into the water, prompting us to follow her lead.

After splashing each other with salty water, we decide to break for lunch and grill ourselves some hot dogs, which are delicious. If I had the time and materials, I could grill ourselves a full course with steak, hot dogs, kabobs, you name it.

Then we play some volleyball, with Kaldur, Robin and I against Superboy, M'gann and Sara, who pretty much nailed me on the head with the ball. Can't tell if she did that on purpose or not. Either way, she knocked me on my back and into the sand.

And now, we're burying Superboy in the sand, who's actually fine with it just as long as he doesn't suffocate on sand.

I walk my way past our friend in the ground and to the ocean, taking in the beauty of the sea. Next thing I know, I'm being pushed into the water headfirst and mouth open. I bring myself back into open air, trying to wipe my eyes and tongue of seawater.

"All right. Who's the wiseguy that dunked me into the ocean?" But no one answers, only laugh at my humiliation.

"Guilty as charged, Lantern." I finally open my eyes to see Sara taking responsibility for the prank.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you'd like to join me, take a nice bird bath?" I run up to her and grab her arms, pulling her into the water. She comes up for air and splashes me in the face, with me returning the favor.

"Shouldn't we stop them or something?", M'gann asks.

"No way, I'm not getting in the middle of… whatever that is", Robin says. "But I will to take bets on it. I've got $10 on GL."

"Robin! They're our friends. We can't place wagers on them for money."

"I've got Sara", Superboy says.

"Same with me", Kaldur joins.

"You guys are ridiculous."

We keep splashing each other in the face with water back and forth, and after what feels like five minutes of it, we both fall back into the water laughing at each other.

"You were so right."

"Thanks. What was I right about?"

"Joining this team. I haven't even gone on a mission yet and I'm already having fun."

"Just wait, you'll get some real action soon enough."

"And your friends seem to be taking well to me. At least I hope they are."

"Just be patient", I say while straightening myself up. "Stick with us and soon enough, they'll have your back no matter what. They'll be true friends to you."

Sara leans forward herself. "You really think so?"

"Do you trust me?"

"So far, yeah."

"Then trust them. You're one of us now."

Sara doesn't say a word back. All she does is smile to me, with a very, very happy really. _You're one of us, Sara. I'll always be there for you._

"Hey guys!" Sara and I turn to the shore to see Robin calling to us. "We need to get back to the Cave. Batman has a mission for us."

"You hear that? You're about to go on your first mission. Excited?"

"Absolutely", she says with excitement on her face. "Race you back to the Cave?"

"You're on."

* * *

After our day at the beach, we all headed back to the Cave to get ready for our mission. _Finally, my first mission as a part of this team. Just be how you've always been, just with other people. Shouldn't be a problem, I hope._

I'm in the locker room getting my white leather outfit on, putting on my mask last. I walk my way to the door when I pass a mirror. I stop for a moment to look at myself.

 _I can be more than what they trained me to be. What they wanted me to do. This is who I am. A protector. A hero. The White Canary._

"Sara?"

M'gann's voice shakes me out of my state, bringing my attention to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just nervous I guess."

"I get it. I was nervous on our first mission at Santa Prisca. You'll do fine, and you've got us to watch out for you too."

"Thanks M'gann." _Kyle was right. I can trust them._

"Now come on, the others are waiting for us", she says as I follow her to the central room of the Cave.

When we reach the room, we find Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Kyle geared up and ready for action. Batman and Red Tornado are here as well, which is no surprise since Batman debriefs the missions and Red Tornado is, apparently, our den mother. _Am I the only one who thinks it's weird to have an android as a den mother?_

"Is Wally still not here?", M'gann asks.

"No, he is not", Aqualad answers.

"I thought this guy was called Kid Flash, not Kid Slow", I say.

"You have no idea", Kyle says.

The zeta tube starts to power up now. Hopefully with Kid Flash on the other side.

"Recognized – Green Arrow A08, Black Canary A12, Artemis B09." _Artemis?_

Next thing I see is Oliver and Dinah walking from the zeta tube with someone I've never seen before. A girl wearing a green outfit, mask and boots, and carrying a compound bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. _I didn't know Green Arrow had gotten a new protégé, and so fast. I guess Roy really meant it when he said he was going solo._

Before I can ask him, Dinah comes right up to me. "Sara. I'm glad I caught you before you guys took off."

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad you're here too." I say while I give her a hug. _I hope this isn't how I start every mission._

Oliver and his female archer walk up to the team, with me regrouping with them. From the looks on their faces, it looks like they've never seen her either.

"Team", Green Arrow says, "this is Artemis. She'll be joining your team."

"Really? Who decided she'd be joining the team?", Kyle says.

"I did." Batman says.

"Oh, right."

"I hope this me joining will be an issue for any of you", Artemis says to us. "If it is—"

"No, not at all. Don't take what I said a second ago the wrong way. We just didn't expect another new teammate this soon."

" _Another_?"

"Guilty", I say, everyone looking to me. "White Canary, welcome aboard."

"Thanks. I take it you're the Green Lantern here?"

"What gave me away?" He says laughing at her joke. "And this is Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Miss Martian."

As soon as Kyle's done speaking, M'gann rushes over to Artemis. "Hello! Welcome to the team. It's going to be great having you join us."

"Umm, thanks." She says, taken back a bit.

"Don't mind her, she's a very happy and excitable person at heart", I warn— tell my new comrade.

Aqualad steps forward to greet his new friend and raises his hand to her. "Welcome."

She responds by shaking his hand back. "I'm guessing you're the leader. You just look the part for some reason."

"Right again", Kyle says.

"Recognized – Kid Flash, B03."

"Took him long enough. There's one more person on this team, and you're about to meet him."

But when Wally steps out of the zeta tube, he's nowhere near ready for battle. He's in his swim trunks and sandals, wearing sunblock and sunglasses, carrying a beach ball, a boom box, an umbrella and who knows what else. He's more ready to party than to fight bad guys. _And how did this guy get on this team?_

"The Wall-Man is here. Now let's get this party star—", he says as he trips over himself and drops everything he's carrying, with the beach ball bouncing its way past Red Tornado and Batman. "…ted."

I look over to Artemis and from her expression, she looks very amused. "Wall-Man huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

"She's my new protégé", Oliver says, stepping in between them.

"What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized – Speedy B06." _Speak of the devil._

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore", Roy says as he walks out of the zeta tube. "Call me Red Arrow."

Roy definitely looks different from when I last saw him. He's wearing a new uniform, and carrying a new, more updated compound bow.

"Roy, you look—"

"Replacable", he says, interrupting Oliver.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, _she_ can." _She's got a fire to her. I'm gonna like her._

"Who are you?"

"I'm his niece/She's my niece", both Artemis and Oliver say at the same time. _What?_

"Another niece", Robin says.

"But she is not your replacement", Aqualad says. "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick", Wally says.

"But I'm sure if Roy ever changes his mind, we'd have more than enough room for two archers on the team", Kyle says, clearly trying to keep the peace between everyone. _Peacekeeper. Must be part of the job of a GL._

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay", Artemis says, standing proud and defiant.

"You came to us for a reason", Aqualad asks Roy.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette", he answers, to which Robin's face lights up.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City – vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago", Roy corrects Robin, "by the League of Shadows." _The League of Shadows? Oh man._

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?"

"Hardcore", Wally says, fist pumping Robin.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path–concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking", Artemis adds on. "Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows", Wally says back at her. But all she does is give him this look of cockiness and, for Wally, annoyance. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert", Roy resumes his debriefing.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…", Robin adds on.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?", Arrow says.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way", Arrow says as he moves toward Roy.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Before Oliver can get any closer, Batman stops him in his tracks. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done", Roy says as he heads for the zeta tube. _Why do you always have to be so stubborn and hot headed?_

"Roy wait", I say to him, stopping him before he leaves. "Your job doesn't have to be done. You don't have to walk away. Help us protect Dr. Roquette from the Shadows. It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Roy turns around to face me, his expression lighter now. "I'm happy that you're doing this now, really I am Sara. But I'm not a team player, especially with a couple of kids who're way in over their heads. I figured you thought that too."

"I did, a long time ago. But times have changed. People change. I've changed."

"So have I." Roy then continues his leave, stopping at the zeta tube.

"Recognized – Speedy—"

"That's Red Arrow B07. Update." And just like that, he's gone. _Goodbye Speedy._

* * *

Happy Harbor

August 8, 21:58 EDT

We're at Happy Harbor High School, right where Red Arrow said he hid Dr. Roquette, and are on patrol safeguarding her from any Shadows that comes looking for her.

Miss Martian, Superboy, White Canary and I are currently on the roof, keeping a vigilant watch for any of the Shadows, with the Bioship hovering above us while in camouflage mode. Superboy and Miss M are at the front end of the building, while White Canary and I are at the back end of it.

"How long have you know Roy for?" I ask Canary, but she doesn't answer right away. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if—"

"Three years. Ever since he became Speedy. Dinah even had him look after me, protect me sometimes, when needed."

"She does know you can take care of yourself just fine."

"Yeah, it's just her being overprotective. She's gotten better at that."

"Clearly, since she's letting you out of the house this late. And that she hasn't killed me at all", I say while Canary laughs.

"You actually thought she would've hurt you for bringing me into this?"

"No, for you having to rescue me and me getting to know you."

She laughs at me again. "She's not that overprotective. But then again she never did let me date anyone."

"Seriously?"

"Well it's not like anyone wanted to anyways."

"That's ridiculous. Who wouldn't want to take you out?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the most normal teenage girl in these parts."

"You're talking to a guy who wears a ring that projects green constructs and is a space cop. If anything, you're probably the most normal out of this whole group."

"Don't be so sure of that, Lantern."

Before I can say anything else, I get this short lived headache accompanied with a voice belonging to a certain Martian.

 _Everyone online?_

 _Whoa. So this is what talking telepathically is like_ , Canary says in her mind.

 _This is weird_ , Artemis says.

 _And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?_ Roquette says, more like complains.

 _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ Kid asks her.

 _Pot, kettle. Have you met?_

 _Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team._

 _That is so not on me._

 _Fate of the world at stake_ , Roquette interrupts their bickering.

 _She started it_ , KF says.

 _How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and the others patrol the perimeter?_ Artemis says as she heads for the door.

 _Good idea_ , Aqualad says.

"And I thought we had issues when we first met", I say to Canary.

"Not compared to those two", she says.

 _You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow saved your butt against A.M.A.Z.O._ , Robin says to Kid.

 _What? No, that was Speedy's—I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?_

 _Not really. The arrowhead and fletching were both green, and the ones Red Arrow uses are, well red_ , I tell Kid Stubborn.

 _Well, still not giving her the satisfaction._

 _You know I can still hear you._

 _We all can unfortunately_ , I add.

 _I couldn't get the Justice League,_ Roquette says to herself.

 _The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?_ Aqualad asks the doctor.

 _My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' written in neon._

 _We will protect you._

 _Tracking the Fog now._

I look down to find Superboy walking around the building, keeping an eye on the fence and anything behind it.

 _Superboy, do you hear or see anyone out there?_ I ask him.

 _No… Wait._

He then jumps up our way, landing over us and heading towards the other side of the building. "I'll take that as a maybe."

 _Hmm, that boy_ , Artemis says.

"Did I just hear that, in my head?"

 _He can hear you. We can all hear you_ , Miss Martian tells her.

 _Oh, I know._

 _Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue. Green Lantern, you follow along with them_ , Aqualad tells us.

I ready myself for flight as White Canary keeps her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. "Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone."

"Like that's gonna happen. But I might have to keep Miss Martian from killing Artemis", she says laughing.

"You do that just in case."

 _Ready._

"Good luck", I say to her as I fly off into the night sky, following the Bioship after the Fog.

 _Good luck to you too, Lantern._


	16. Shadowboxing

Chapter 15: Shadowboxing

As Kyle, Robin and Superboy fly off after the Shadows and the Fog, I decide to walk the perimeter. I leap down to the ground and start walking to my left, taking out my bo staff. If anyone comes at me, I have to be ready to attack.

 _You embarrassed Superboy_ , Miss Martian tells Artemis.

"Not this again."

 _Didn't hear him say that._

 _Must you challenge everyone?_

 _Where I'm from, that's how you survive._

 _You almost sound like me for a moment there_ , I tell the archer.

 _Really?_

 _Having to take what you can to stay alive, challenging anyone and everyone that gets in your way. Yeah, I know all about survival._

 _Do you now?_

 _Care to find out?_

 _I'm listening._

 _Okay, maybe you two can have your fight to the death some other time, after we complete our mission_ , Miss Martian tells us.

 _Fine!_ We both say at the same time.

Then Aqualad speaks in our minds next. _M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Canary, we are under attack in the computer lab._

 _On our way_ , Artemis says as her, Miss Martian and I rush through the halls to him and Roquette.

As we keep running, I look behind me and find someone not there. "Where'd M'gann go?"

"Don't know. No time to look for her", Artemis says. And she's right. Wherever M'gann is, she'll catch up to us, and hopefully soon.

We reach the computer lab and find Dr. Roquette up against the wall with a sai next to her head, and Aqualad on the floor with our intruder standing over him.

The Shadow we find is wearing a green and black ninja like outfit, most likely to for help blend in forests and darkness much better. She's holding a sai in her right hand and a knife in the other. She has black hair that resembles that of a lion's mane. But what really catches my eye is the mask she's wearing. Her mask resembles that of a cat, with red on its sides and a very big grin on it. _Cheshire._

Before she can lunge her sai down to Aqualad, Artemis shoots it out of her hand with her bow and arrow. "Don't move."

"This gig's getting very interesting", she says as she brings out a small blade from behind her.

I decide to take the initiative and charge at her with my staff, but our weapons just collide with each other back and forth. While our weapons press against one another, I kick her in the gut and push her back a foot or two. Artemis then shoots arrows at her, only for her to deflect and break them apart.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash finally join the battle and when they do, Artemis breaks from her shooting, leaving Cheshire surrounded, waiting for her next move. "Maybe a little too interesting."

She pulls out something from her side and throws it to the ground, with a black cloud coming from it. _Smoke grenade._

Before I can go over to the smoke to see if she's there or not, Kid Flash comes jumping through the smoke and landing right into Artemis. Both of whom back away in horror. And just like that, Cheshire is gone. _It had to be her._

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!", Dr. Roquette yells at us.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!", Kid Flash yells at Artemis, who just glares back at him.

"That's not really fair", M'gann says. "I was outside, too."

"So was I and I'm just as new to this team as she is", I tell Kid.

"You both were probably being distracted by her most likely", he argues. "Besides, I can't be mad at you", he says to M'gann.

 _You gave me mouth-to-mouth._

 _We heard that!_ Aqualad, Artemis, Roquette and I answer back.

"Dang it!"

"Is he like this all the time?", I ask Aqualad, who simply nods in response.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long", M'gann says to Artemis, comforting her. _I never know Martians were so compassionate._

"Focus, everyone. The Shadows will be back."

We then hear a buzzing noise in our ears from our coms. " _Robin to Aqualad._ "

" _We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, S.T.A.R. Labs… We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R. Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?_ "

"Rescan for that Fog", Aqualad says. "Find it. We're moving the doctor."

* * *

Philadelphia

August 8, 22:10 EDT

"Coordinates received. Proceeding after the Fog now", Robin tells our leader.

" _Affirmative. Aqualad out._ "

The Bioship starts heading due north after the Fog, with me tailing them. Before we make our leave, I hear something very faint in the wind. Something fast.

Not a moment too soon after, something hits me. And I go down, fast.

" _GL!_ ", Robin yells in my ear.

I shake off my pain and stop myself from falling headfirst, floating over solid ground. I reach for my back and pull what hit me just now. It still hurts some, but luckily my GL suit is very protective against most weapons. Including this black arrow, lean and razor sharp. _We're not alone._

"I'm okay", I tell Robin and Superboy over coms. "I got hit with an arrow. I barely heard it coming, let alone see it coming."

"Another Shadow?", Robin questions.

"Looks that way. Robin, Superboy, continue your pursuit of the Fog. Don't get behind on their next attack."

"What about you?", Superboy asks me.

"I'm gonna find this Shadow and shine a little light on him", I say as my ring's light glows brighter. "Now go!"

And with that finally said, the Bioship takes its leave after the Fog. Leaving me alone in the dead of night with an assassin out for me and my team. _This is gonna be fun._

I float myself up further and bring my right hand outward, shining my light as bright as I can. I search the area for this Shadow, hoping to bring it into my light. At least then I'll get a good look at this guy and know what I'm really up against. "Whoever you are, why don't you come on out? Make this a fair fight?" But he doesn't respond. Not verbally at least.

Next thing that happens, another arrow comes my way from the left. But this time, I see it coming and move to my right, it missing me completely. I make myself a knight's shield on my left arm, with my flashlight still going on strong.

"Just make this easier on yourself and run on back to whatever cave you crawled out of. You're probably not too good looking if you're hiding in the dark." _I probably shouldn't have said that._

Another arrow springs my way, but I turn to my right and deflect it with my shield. And now he's just given away his position. I create a fishing rod construct and send the line in the direction the arrow came from. It takes me a few seconds of waiting and searching, until my line ropes onto something, onto someone. _Gotcha._

I reel in my catch of the night, and what I find is something very interesting.

The Shadow I bagged is wearing all black over his body. His uniform his that of a black protective jacket, with Kevlar probably under his shirt. Also he sports black pants, black boots, and a black hood as well. He also has a black mask over his face, concealing his identity to me. In his left hand is his compound bow, which is black of course, and carrying a quiver of bows on his back as well. _Might as well call him the Black Arrow._

"Who are you?"

The Shadow pulls himself up from the ground, standing casually as if nothing is wrong. "Just a shadow in the night, staying to his element. But you may call me Merlyn."

"Merlyn huh? Are we about to be joined by King Arthur or Morgaine le Fay?", I joke with the assassin.

"Laugh all you want, boy. You can't stop us from our objective."

"Using the Fog to steal intel on weapons and technology, destroying anything and anyone who gets in its way?"

"And eliminating the good doctor."

"Speaking of which, if you are after Roquette, why would the Shadows send you after me and my comrades when we're not the ones protecting her?"

"There are many shadows in the night. We have more than enough to deal with your team, just as capable as me who can finish the doctor. As for me, I thought it would serve a good idea to cross you three off, stop you from taking back the Fog from us."

"We'd just be returning it to its rightful owner."

"The Fog belongs to the League of Shadows. Anyone who tries to stop us will be dealt with severely."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Do yourself some good and surrender now. If you do, you won't die so quickly."

"Not gonna happen", I say as my light glows bright with annoyance at Merlyn.

"Suit yourself."

As soon as he says that, Merlyn takes three arrows from his quiver and brings them back on his bowstring, releasing them at me. I raise my shield and defend myself, deflecting the arrows off of it. I create a missile and send it straight at Merlyn. But he manages to avoid it by jumping up into the air, while also taking aim at me again.

I run forward to avoid his arrows, one after another coming for me. When Merlyn lands back onto the surface, with me right in front of him, I leap after him and sucker punch him in the face. He stammers back for a second, but quickly returns the favor by punching me right in the gut, then roundhouse kicking me to the right. I stop myself from being sent back further. _Okay, so this guy's a marksman and hand-to-hand combat fighter. Hopefully he doesn't have any more tricks up his hood._

Merlyn shoots another arrow at my feet. I look down to see the arrowhead beeping rapidly. _Uh-oh._

I fly up into the air as fast as I can and seconds after, the arrow explodes, sending shockwaves into the air. I fly back around and stay low to the ground, going for Merlyn. He aims at me yet again, but missing me by an inch. By the time I get to him, I land a punch on his chest, powered with my green ring energy this time, and send him back further than before.

"I will admit, you're not bad", Merlyn says, "for a mere child."

"I have more experience doing this than you can imagine."

"Oh yes, up in the cosmos with your Lantern brethren. Fighting alien criminals, saving planets, preserving life in among the stars. But the threats on Earth are different from your space ventures."

"I think I can manage", I say while I create a bow and arrow construct for myself.

"If you think you can beat me at my own game, you are sorely mistaken." Merlyn aims his bow and arrow straight at me, as I aim at him. _Just like in the western movies. Only bows and arrows instead of guns and bullets._

 _Just breath. Focus. Aim and…_

 _Release!_

We both release our arrows from our bows and wait for the other to make a move. I look to my right again and notice another graze mark, bigger than the first. I place my left hand on it, reeling from the pain of his shot. I look over to Merlyn and find he's doing the same. His hand his placed on his right side, but with a few drops of blood seeping through his hand. _Nice shoot, Quick Draw._

"Excellent shot, for someone who's never used a bow before."

"What makes you think I haven't before?"

"A true bow, not one you can just make on the spot. I could teach you how to use an actual compound bow. You would never miss your target again."

"You teach me? You must be out of your mind", I say as I walk towards him. "Besides, you won't be doing anything after we throw you in Blackgate."

"No prison can hold me. I am the magician, Merlyn. And I won't be going to prison tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Because, my part in this plan is done. And soon, the doctor will be too." Just as fast, Merlyn grabs something from behind his back and throws it to the ground at his feet. When it makes contact, black smoke surrounds him like mist in the morning.

"Smoke grenade." I create a leaf blower and blow the smoke all away as quickly as I can, but it's too late. _He's gone._ "Great, no Shadow to bring in. Hopefully Robin and Superboy have found the Fog and stopped the Shadows from using it again. In the meantime, I have some catching up to do." And with that, I fly off into the night sky, heading after my friends and possible destruction. Just another day at the office.


	17. Outfiltrated

Chapter 16: Outfiltrated

I'm inside the Sandbar Internet Café, guarding Dr. Roquette with my staff ready in hand for battle, waiting for either Aqualad or Cheshire to get here. I certainly hope Aqualad makes it back before Cheshire finds us.

 _Cheshire. Why did it have to be the cat? Just be glad it's her instead of…_

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Roquette yells to me, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"I've almost got it."

"Good. The plan should be working, with the others holding off Cheshire and her fellow Shadows. I just wish Aqualad would get here soon."

"Just be sure you don't daydream again when the assassins you said you'd protect me from get here and kill me." _That last bit irritated me just a bit._

"You know we're risking our lives to protect you from the Shadows. You could show a little appreciation towards us for putting our lives on the line for you. Because if the League ever did get their hands on you, they'd make you wish they would kill you."

"Oh really? And just what makes you so sure about that?"

"Believe me, I know."

Before either one of us can say anything else, we both hear a noise coming from above. "They're here." Then a smoke grenade rolls onto the floor, going off and filling that part of the room with smokescreen. It's not easy to see through, but I can tell no one is coming at us through the smoke. _The Shadows aren't so obvious…_

I suddenly turn around and twirl my staff in front of my center, deflecting shurikens flying my way. As soon as all the shurikens drop to the floor, I find myself facing against the feline femme fatale. "Cheshire!"

She looks at me for a moment, staring at my face as if she's trying to burn it in her brain. "Do I know you?" _She doesn't recognize me?_

"If you did, you probably would've been laying on the ground in defeat. And that's exactly what'll happen if you don't leave now."

"Sorry, not gonna happen. The Shadows don't leave their objectives to be until their eliminated."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to stick my staff somewhere you won't enjoy."

Cheshire laughs off my threat, seeing it as a joke. "How adorable. You think you stand a chance against me, a trained assassin. You're just a little girl trying to play with the big leagues with the grown-ups."

"I'm not a little girl! I am the White Canary, and so help me, I will not let you harm anyone tonight!" I say as I ready myself to face her.

"We'll see about that", she says as she does the same. And before I know it, we clash at one another.

I swing my staff at her, aiming for her head, but she blocks me with her sais she pulls from her back. We press our weapons against one another, and while doing so, Cheshire kicks me in the stomach, but I don't falter for a second. I force her arms and weapons downward and headbutt her, then kicking her back against the wall.

As Cheshire comes back towards me, I break my staff into two batons and they clash with her sais. Our weapons continue to deflect one another until one of her sais nicks me in the arm, and Cheshire follows up with her elbow connecting with my jaw, sending me up a few feet. She then kicks me and sends me to the other side of the room, placing my fist against the wall behind me.

When I look up to face my opponent, she's gone. And before I know it, I'm grabbed from behind, her restraining my hands and forcing me to drop my batons. _She's got me._

"You were saying?", she says as she squeezes me tighter. "As much as I'd love to clip your wings Little Bird, I have a much more pressing matter to attend to."

Before she can finish me, I open my eyes to see Dr. Roquette, cowering over near her computer. _Her computer._

"Afraid not", I make out while restrained. "Looks like the doctor finished her work just in time."

Cheshire, confused for a second, looks to Roquette and the computer she was working at. But what catches her eye most of all is what's on the computer screen: a completed upload of an algorithm virus sent to the Fog.

"DAMMIT!" She yells in anger, throwing me to the ground. "You were stalling for time, for the virus to reach the Fog. You were never trying to beat me!"

"I wasn't even trying." I can't see under her mask, but I can just tell she's furious. While Grumpy Cat is in her temper tantrum, I grab one of my batons near me and throw it at her face, knocking her off balance and her mask off for a moment. Under her mask, she looks the same as I remember. Asian-American, dark brown eyes to match her hair, which look as fierce as ever. _I hope she doesn't know it's me under my mask._

In retaliation, she kicks in right in the gut and stomps on me as well, not letting the force of her foot go. "Next time I see you, I'll be certain to clip your wings and snuff out that pretty annoying mouth of yours. As for you", she says to Dr. Roquette, "it seems you live to program another day. After all, doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you."

And with that said, she takes her leave out of the café door. If I weren't reeling from the pain in my chest and arms, I'd probably go after her. But I think I'm just going to lay here, worn out, exhausted and weary from a night of battle. _All in all, not a bad first mission really._

* * *

"Damn! I'm late", I say as I fly my way over to a Wayne Tech building that is currently being torn to pieces by the Fog. "Green Lantern to Robin."

" _GL, good to hear from you. What happened?_ "

"Tale for another time. Please tell me you're working on our bug problem."

" _Working on it._ "

"Well work faster because from what I'm seeing, this building will be rubble soon", I say as the Fog continues destroying the building.

" _Virus download complete._ "

As soon as I hear Robin say those words, the next thing I'm seeing is the Fog's little bug machines being destroyed and red smoke appearing in their place.

" _Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!_ " _He did not just— Of course he did. He's Robin._

With the Fog dealt with, I suddenly remember we have another teammate out here. "Robin, where's— Nevermind", I stop myself from saying as I find Superboy on the ground. Opposite him is another Shadow, wearing a red and black robe, carrying a rectangular machine, and most obvious of all is the headgear he has, with what resembles a red singular eye in the middle. _And tonight, the League of Shadows introduces Cyclops._

I float downward to get a closer look at what's about to happen. "Hey!", I yell to Superboy, who looks up to me. "You need a hand?"

"Nope", he answers. "I've got this." _He's got this._

Superboy then starts walking towards the one-eyed Shadow, who, in retaliation, waves his hand over his machine and with that, a laser beam shoots out of his mechanical eye straight towards Superboy. He raises his arm in defense, blocking the blast and continues walking to the Shadow. After a few more steps, Superboy stands right in front of him and grabs his headgear with his free hand, which sends him back up against the van behind him and back to the ground, unconscious.

I touch down onto solid concrete next to Superboy. "You were right, you had that."

He looks my way, and nods to me with the smallest of smiles. _He's getting better at being friendlier._

"Green Lantern to Robin. Superboy's just bagged us a Shadow. Contact the others while I fly over to them and see how they're doing."

"What about him?", Superboy asks referring to the cyclops.

"You and Robin hand him over to the authorities. They should be able to find a nice new jail home for him."

" _Roger that, GL. Robin out._ "

"See you back home", I say to Superboy before I take off into the air again.

* * *

With Dr. Roquette helping me up and about, we walk outside the café and find Artemis, bow in hand, and alone. "Artemis, where's Cheshire?"

"She—she got away", she says with sadness in her voice.

And just as fast, Kid Flash comes zooming in along with Miss Martian, who's holding up Aqualad as well as levitating two more Shadows. "Oh, from you. Big surprise. Notice we got ours."

"Aqualad!", I say as Kid helps Kaldur on his feet. "What happened?"

"Is everyone okay?", a familiar voice asks from up above. Green Lantern floats down joining the rest of us. "Kaldur, what happened to you?"

"I was ambushed by another Shadow", he says while in pain still. "An archer", as he shows everyone the arrow he has in hand.

Before anyone can say anything, Lantern walks to Aqualad and takes the arrow, staring at it. "I know this guy! He tried to shoot me down earlier tonight. He called himself Merlyn." _Merlyn? He was here too? Shadows from my past are coming to light…_

Then I wain in pain for a moment, still reeling from my fight with Cheshire. Roquette is still holding me up, but Lantern walks over to me. "Hold still." He then engulfs me with his green light, traveling from the top of me to the bottom. The light stops for a moment, centered on my stomach. "Looks like you've got a bruise, on your abdomen maybe. Tornado will have a closer look at you back at base."

"Thanks, Kyle", I reply to him.

"Same goes for you, Kaldur", who grudgingly agrees as well. "What about the woman, the one with the cat mask?"

"Long gone. But I did get this", I say while standing up on my own and bringing out from my jacket Cheshire's mask. Everyone looks in amazement of this accomplishment, except for Artemis, who's face looks more worried than excited about this for some reason.

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?", Aqualad asks me.

"Oh yeah. I saw her face well enough for Kyle to sketch it for us. Was she here when you got here, Artemis?"

"Hardly. She vanished into the forest before I could get a shot at her", she says with disappointment while looking at the harbor. _Most likely in herself._

"It is fine", Aqualad says. "Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you." She then turns back around, less saddened now. "Welcome to the team."

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid, GL and I all walk over to Artemis, making her feel welcomed to our group. Aqualad and GL both shake her hand, not at the same time though.

"I've always wanted a sister", Miss M says. "Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars. Trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know. But thanks", she says back to her Martian sister.

"Well I guess that means you have two sisters then", I say to my 'sisters'.

"I guess so then", Artemis says, shaking my hand with a tight grip.

With only Wally being quiet, Miss M and I both elbow him in the chest to say or do something next. "Yeah, welcome." He then reluctantly shakes her hand. _Hopefully they don't try to kill each other on the next mission._

"What about you?", Lantern asks next to me. "You still glad you joined our 'rag tag' team?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait for what's next."

* * *

"Report."

"Masters, before Ojo's capture, he transmitted the S.T.A.R. Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"Once again, the young heroes interfere, so it's fortunate we have an operative on the inside."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello fellow YJ fans! I know it's been, well forever, since I last updated the story. As sorry as I am for not doing this sooner, I won't make any excuses for it. Life happens to us all, and sometimes it gets in the way of some things. But just know that no matter what, I will and still am continuing this story. I can't promise when the next chapter will be, but hopefully it should be sooner than later. And you know the drill, message me, comment and review the story about anything good, bad, or ideas you guys might have. I'm open to all suggestions. Until then, keep waiting for Season 3!**


	18. Denial

Chapter 17: Denial

Mount Justice

August 19, 19:28 EDT

"Where is she?" I ask impatiently.

The Team and I (all but Robin) are in the control / training room, waiting for our training instructor, or as I like to call her my sister, to get here. But she's taking longer than I thought she would.

"I'm sure she'll be here anytime soon", M'gann says calmingly.

"I hope so, cause if she doesn't, I'm gonna—" Before I can finish my sentence, the zeta tube activates, someone coming from the other side. _Took her long enough._

But the person coming out of the tube is someone I never expected to be here. "Grandpa Grant?"

"Well who'd you expect, the Tooth Fairy?", he says back to me.

I walk over to the old man, wondering just why and how he's here. "No actually, I was expecting–" Before I could finish my sentence, a fist comes hurdling my way, making me move to the floor my left to dodge it.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your edge. Your reflexes are as sharp as ever", he compliments.

"Are you nuts? What kind of greeting is that to your granddaughter?"

"Sorry, Little Bird. Just wanted to make sure those Justice Pansies have been training you good and good. Looks like they have."

"It's only been a few weeks since I joined! If you wanna know how I'm progressing", and after I say that, I sweep kick his legs off the ground, knocking his ass off as well. I get back on my feet and stand above him, looking down on the old timer. "I'll show you myself next time you and I step in the ring."

Then I remember we're not the only ones here. I look back towards my friends, who're still looking at me and Grant, probably wondering what the hell is going on. _Well this is gotta look odd to them, a teenage girl knocking down an old man._

"You gonna help me up?", he asks with his hand raised to me.

"You gonna hit me again?", I ask while grabbing ahold of him, pulling him up on his feet.

"Not today, little girl."

"Now could you please tell me what you're doing here and where my sister is?"

"Actually, Dinah's the reason I'm here." _This can't be good._ "She and Green Arrow were fighting off a couple of bank robbers in Star City. They stopped them pretty easily, but one of them got out a lucky shot on Dinah."

 _Dinah…_ "Oh no… Is she…?"

"Now don't start any waterworks, Sara. She's okay, didn't even hit an organ. But Arrow wanted her to get medical attention. She called me, told me she'd be in some fancy space tower above the Earth and that she wanted me to watch over you and your little friends' training today."

 _Poor Dinah… How could I have been so selfish and impatient just now? If anything had happened to her, I don't know what I'd…_

"Sara", a familiar voice says right behind me, knocking me out of my train of thought. I turn around to find Kyle, with a look on him that reads worry and comfort. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah", I answer quickly, "everything's good. Canary's at the Tower apparently, official League business. Must've forgot to let us know. Anyhow, my Grandpa is going to watch over our training for her today."

"Your Grandpa?"

"Well, he's not my actual grandfather but he's the closest thing to it. Grandpa, this is Kyle Rayner, the team's own Green Lantern. Kyle, meet Ted Grant."

As soon as I say his name, Kyle's eyes widen with shock and surprise. "Ted Grant… As in—?"

"The Wildcat!", he loudly announces himself. "Pleasure to meet you son", he says as he raises his hand toward Kyle for a shake, with Kyle meeting it with his own. "My, my, that's one good grip you've got on you, son. Especially for a GL."

"Thank you, sir. We Lanterns are stronger than people give us credit for."

"That I know. I fought alongside a fellow Lantern myself in my days, Alan Scott. He was a true hero and Lantern."

"Yes, he was. I hope to be just as great of a Lantern as he was one day."

"Well, keep up the good fight and you just might do that, son", he says letting go of Kyle's hand. _Mhmm, I was afraid for a second Grandpa might scare him off. Then again, from what I've seen, not a lot can scare Kyle Rayner._

"Well then, if we're ready, let's introduce you to the rest of the team and get today's session started", I say, grabbing a hold of Grandpa and heading towards the others, with Kyle following. "Everyone, this is Ted Grant. He's going to be today's training instructor."

"What?", Wally asks. "What about Canary?"

Before I can answer, Grandpa goes off and answers for me. "I'm here because she needed me to whip you sorry sissies into shape! Someone's gotta teach you how to fight! And the name's Wildcat! Or are we gonna have a problem, punk?", he asks a whimpering Wally.

"No sir, not at all", he answers a little shaken. _Great first impression, Grant._

"Now, from what my little bird here has told me", _Hey!_ "you all are learning combat skills, how to fight the enemy even when the fight seems impossible to win. Well today, your job is to beat me." _You got to be kidding me…_

I look to the others, and Wally, Kaldur and M'gann look a bit wary about taking on the Wildcat. I can't say I don't blame them. Though Superboy and Kyle don't seem to be scared be his loud mouth barking. Superboy I get why, he's Kryptonian with the strength of ten men. But Kyle should be a bit worried about this.

Grandpa walks to the center of the ring, lighting up as he walks on it. He turns around and looks towards us, waiting for his opponent. "So, who's first?"

"Grandpa, maybe we should do something—"

"I'll go", a certain alien boy says. He walks into the ring, ready to face the veteran hero. _I don't know who I should be more worried about._

"You think you can tangle with the Wildcat, son?", he says taking his boxing stance.

Superboy cracks his neck and takes his stance as well. "Come and get it, old man."

Superboy charges at the animal, who just stands there, hopping about like he's in one of his boxing matches. He takes a swing at him, only for Grandpa to dodge it. Superboy turns back around and finds Wildcat in front of him, who punches him in the face three times, pushing him back a few feet. Wildcat comes for him again, but Superboy raises his arms above his face, guarding him from his punches.

Soon after the fists stop coming, Superboy and Wildcat grab a hold of each other, with Superboy's right foot in place next to Grandpa's left. _I know what he's trying to do!_ But before he can pull it off, Wildcat puts his left foot behind Superboy's right, leveraging his body and throwing him from behind and to the ground, his front facing the ceiling.

As Superboy lays on the ground in defeat, Wildcat stands above him laughing. "Good effort, son. But next time, don't try to use my own move on me."

He lowers his hand to Superboy, who takes it and raises himself up. "Black Canary's the one who taught me that move."

"And where do you think she learned it from?", he says as Superboy's eyes widen.

"Man, and I thought Supey could take the old cat", Wally says as Superboy joins the rest of us.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent Wally, even if he is much older than you", Kyle tells him. "Especially Wildcat, since he is one of the founding members of the Justice Society of America."

"Seriously?! That guy?"

"Sure, just ask Jay next time you see him."

"I'm certainly surprised to see someone his age can still move that fast, and can still fight just as strong too", Kaldur says.

"Believe it", I say. "Dinah may have trained me, but Grandpa Grant trained and helped her become Black Canary. He spares with me every now and then, but I've never been able to beat him in a fight."

"Never?", Artemis asks. But I don't respond, only giving her a look of certainty.

"Alright, so who's next?" But no one jumps at the offer this time, especially after seeing him beat our strongest team member. "Come on, you lily livers! None of you are man enough to jump in the ring with the Wildcat?"

"I am."

I turn around to find Kyle answers him, who looks ready to go up against Grandpa. Before he walks into the ring, I stop him. "Kyle, are you nuts? He just beat Superboy in almost a mintue, what makes you think you have a shot?"

"I don't, but I'll never know unless I try", he answers as he enters the ring. _Grandpa's gonna pulverize him. I gotta do something…_

"Stop!" I yell before anyone starts fighting. "I'll fight you."

As soon as I say that, Grandpa laughs at my statement. "Come on, Sara. You and I both know I can whoop your little behind faster than you can say Per Degaton."

I walk into the ring, taking off my jacket and cracking my neck. "I didn't mean you, Grandpa."

Not only is Grandpa shocked by my true statement, but everyone in the room, especially Kyle. "You want to fight me?"

"No, you're not! I'm the instructor here, I do the fighting and what I say goes!", he yells as he walks up to me.

"You're also the elderly veteran with the not-so-great heart condition and high cholesterol. You shouldn't be fighting too much, probably not at all. So as your granddaughter, I'm fighting and what I say GOES!", I yell back at him, looking him dead in the eyes. _I'm not backing down, Wildcat._

After a good minute of staring at each other, Grandpa huffs and looks at me less angry now. "Alright then Little Bird, you wanna fight the GL? He's all yours", he says, stepping out of the ring.

I walk past Kyle, who looks at me with that curious look on his face. "Are you doing this just for Grant's health? Or we're you worried I couldn't handle myself?"

I scoff at his question. "You wish! I just wanted to fight you myself", I say, taking my fighting stance.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might regret it", he says back, ready to fight me as well.

But before either one of us can make a first move, a hole from the ceiling opens and from it comes down a swirling red machine, landing onto solid ground between Kyle and me.

"Red Tornado?", Kyle says.

"Guess training's over then", I say. _Great timing as always, Red._

Before I can ask the android what he's doing, someone louder and rowdier beats me to the punch. "Red! Look at you! You haven't changed since the '70s, you old rust bucket you", Grandpa says as he walks to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Wildcat, I did not expect to find you here", he answers.

"Well, Dinah asked for a favor and I figured this would be better than just practicing by myself in the gym. And I've got to say, these kids are shaping up to be fine heroes. Don't you agree?"

Tornado does not answer his question. "Yes, now if you excuse me, Wildcat."

As he walks away from his old comrade, Wally zooms up to him and asks, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities", he answers.

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a mission?"

"If we can be of help…", Kaldur adds on.

Knowing we won't take no for an answer, Tornado turns around and a computer screen appears in front of him. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90", Wally says in Artemis' direction.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League."

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme", Kaldur says. "He was Doctor Fate."

"More like Doctor Fake", Wally says. "Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." _Advanced science? Wally can't be serious._

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded", Tornado says.

"Nelson was one of the JSA's powerhouses back in the day", Grandpa says, "taking down criminals and conquerors easy with his magic. I never understood his whole hocus pocus tricks, but I can tell you that Nelson's helmet was the source of it. Whenever he put it on, it's like he was a completely different person, more dangerous too."

"Tornado and Grandpa are right", I say. "That kind of mystical power falling into the wrong hands would be disastrous for the entire world."

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars", M'gann adds. "I would be honored to help find him." _Mhmm, I had no idea Martians coveted magic so deeply._

"Me, too", Wally says, raising his hand up quickly. "So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." _You've got to be… Is he that desperate?_

"How do we find him?", Kyle asks.

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate", Tornado says as he hands the key to Kaldur.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?", Wally says in M'gann's direction. _I got a bad feeling that's gonna blow up in his face. Badly._

"Hey", Kyle says to me. "We'll pick up our match after we find Nelson. If you still want, of course."

"Be careful what you wish for, Rayner."

* * *

Salem

August 19, 20:22 EDT

We've been flying for almost an hour, now in Louisiana for the last 10 minutes. If Red Tornado's coordinates are correct, we should be reaching the Tower of Fate soon enough. I fly ahead of the Bioship to get a clearer look at what's ahead, but all I see is an abandoned theater and a field of grass next to it. No Tower at all. _Magic is just weird._

Okay, so even though I don't understand magic completely, or at all at times, I do believe in it. But I'm not as close minded as Wally is about the mystic arts. He believes in science, knowing the facts and mathematics to something. Even if he saw Zatara magically have someone appear from another country in front of him, Wally would just argue that he has an advanced teleporter hidden somewhere on him. Wally may be fast on his feet, but when it comes to being open minded to the unexplainable, he's slower than the Turtle.

I land myself on the grass field, with the Bioship doing the same. I use my ring's light to search for the Tower if it's being cloaked somehow. But my ring shows me no findings of any hidden structures or objects. _My ring can't find a magically hidden tower? Like I said, magic is very weird._

I hear a fast whoosh moving past me, meaning Wally's seeing if he can find any sign of cloaking. _Good luck with that, KF._

Wally runs back to us just as fast as he left, stopping in front of Artemis and I. "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?", Artemis asks the science whiz.

And just as he's about to answer, M'gann walks right next to him. "Absolutely not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here." But Artemis and I don't answer him, just glare at him. _So full of crap man._

"I can't find anything with my ring either", I tell to Aqualad. "What are you thinking?" But Kaldur doesn't answer right away. He instead looks to the key Tornado gave to him in his hand, pondering on what we should do next.

"A test of faith. Stand behind me", he says as he walks in front of us all. He stands ahead of us in the field still for a few seconds, then raises his hand with the key in it. Kaldur then moves the key forward and then turns it right, which makes a clicking noise, like from turning gears. Right after, a giant stone tower becomes visible right before our eyes. _The Tower of Fate._

Kaldur pushes the door open, with him going through the doorway. The rest of us follow our steadfast leader into the unknown and mysterious tower. We find ourselves in a stone room, with nothing or no one in it.

"Where'd the door go?", Superboy says, which makes me turn around to see the door _is_ gone. _It was just there a second ago._

Before anyone can say or do anything else, a magical afterimage of Kent Nelson appears before us. Except for glowing like moonlight, the afterimage looks exactly like Nelson. "Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Before Kaldur or anyone else says something, Wally opens his mouth first. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." _This is gonna end badly._

Nelson's afterimage disappears without a word, worrying me even more. Before I can think even more, the ground starts to shake, crumbling apart below our feet. We fall along with the debris, and looking straight down I see a pit of hot lava ready to boil us alive.

After a few seconds of free falling, I float myself in midair and grab the nearest person to me, which happens to be Sara. The rest of the team reacts just as fast and efficient as I do: M'gann levitates while grabbing Wally, Artemis pulls out a crossbow, shoots at the wall of the pit and swings to catch Kaldur, landing on the wall. Superboy, however, grabs for the wall and tries to slow himself down with his bare hands and feet, which he's able to do, but not before his feet touch base with the lava. Thankfully lava doesn't burn or hurt Kryptonians in any way possible.

"Those were my favorite boots", Superboy says. "This Nelson guy better be worth it." _If you want, I can buy you a new pair of boots that you'll ruin soon enough._

I look to M'gann next to me, or at least she was a second ago. She and Wally are slowly floating downwards to the bottom of the pit. "Having trouble… Maintaining altitude. I'm so hot."

"You certainly are", Wally says to her. _Are you kidding me?!_

"Oh my god!", Sara yells at him.

"Wally!", Artemis screams at him too.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind."

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat", Kaldur says while sweating fast. "We must climb out quickly."

"I can able to create a floor construct to take us out of this hole, but with it being so hot down here, the construct might break apart", I add as an option.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be dropped into hot lava", Sara says. "Any other ideas?"

"Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"

As soon as M'gann says that, two floor pieces come out of the wall and merge together, sealing off the lava right below it. Everyone drops to the newly acquired platform, and when we do, I don't feel any heat at all coming from it.

"This platform, it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch", Kaldur says. _Magic, the one thing I'll never understand._

"Don't worry, Megalicious", Wally says while trying to comfort her. "I got you." _Oh that's it._

"Wally West!" I yell so loud at him and Artemis cuts me off before I can rip him in a new one. "Enough! You're little 'Impress Megan at All Costs' game nearly got us all barbecued."

"How did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer."

"Wally, you don't believe?", M'gann asks.

"No, he doesn't", I say. "He's never believed in magic. Not even when an actual user of the mystic arts does magic in front of him."

Wally looks to me, pissed for saying that, then looks to everyone else. Doesn't leave him much to say, except for the truth. "Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load."

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory for Sorcery in Atlantis", Kaldur says. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers."

"Dude, have you ever heard of bioelectricity?", he says to the Atlantean. "Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"And what about life outside our solar system?", I say. "For hundreds of years, mankind believed it was the only living, intellectual species in the galaxy, until heroes like Superman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern showed up. If aliens are real, why isn't magic real?"

Wally hesitates for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond. But Wally being Wally, he answers back somehow. "Earth would've found life on Mars or any other planet eventually. And millions of beings outside of our solar system is more believable than a couple of spells and wands." _You've got to be kidding… Stubborn and hardheaded as a Kryptonian._

"You're pretty closeminded for a guy who can break the sound barriers in his sneakers", Artemis says.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Not everything can, West", Sara says. "Magic is as real as science is, but not everything it can do can be explained. There are some forces in this world that can have no way of truly understanding how it can be done, and the sooner you accept that, the better."

"Let us test that theory", Kaldur says as he grabs a handle on the platform.

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!"

But Wally's warning does him no good, as Kaldur pulls on the handle. When the door opens, what comes out isn't lava, but snow. _Going from hot magma to winter snow? That'd be good to have on if we needed to stop an active volcano._

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?", Artemis says to Wally.

"I don't", I say, to which Wally scowls at us both.

We all jump down through the doorway, landing in a cold, snowy mountain scape. After Wally jumps out last, the door disappears behind him. We all look to him, waiting to see how he thinks science explains this.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Artemis gets riled up when he says that, annoying her even more. _I can't tell who's more stubborn between the both of these hotheads._

"What's that?", M'gann says, making us all turn to her pointed direction, to which we see a floating walking cane.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand", Wally sarcastically says.

"Quit joking around", Sara says. "Maybe Nelson's cane can help us find him somehow." She walks forward to grab it, but Artemis and Wally both grab it at the same time.

"I got it", they both say at the same time.

"Okay, let me have it before either one of you breaks it", Sara says placing her hand at the top of it. As soon as she does that, the can glows brightly. _This can't be good._

"I can't let go", both Artemis and Wally say again.

"Neither can I", Sara says then. Next thing I see is the can lifting all three of them up in the air, and then all of them disappear in thin air. _Oh great, now we gotta find Nelson, Wally, Artemis, and Sara._

"Perfect. What do we do now?", I ask the others.

"There's nothing we can do but look for an exit", Aqualad says. "Once we do that, we will find the others and Nelson."

"Hopefully the others will have found Mr. Nelson by the time we catch up to them", M'gann says optimistically.

"Still, we should try to find an exit as fast as we can."

"Then we better get to walking", I say as we start to walk north of the indoor arctic we're in.


	19. A Test of Faith

Chapter 18: Test of Faith

Before I even realize what I'd just done, I find myself laying on a platform with Wally and Artemis next to me. Looking around the room almost makes my head want to spin like an owl's, because all that is in here is staircases connected to staircases in more and different ways than you can imagine. We'd probably get lost in this maze of stairs in one minute if we didn't know where we would be going. Luckily, we're not the only ones in the room.

Looking down below us, we see three men and… one cat. The one to my right is tanned and muscular, finely dressed and his hair in a ponytail. He's holding a stick in his left hand, but if he's a sorcerer, it's probably a magical wand.

The one to my left is the complete opposite to the other; pale, thin and dressed like he's a goth that leads his own cult. He also has an orange cat with red stripes and eyes on his shoulder.

The last man in the middle seems to be in a direr situation than anyone here. He's older than probably all of us combined, and on the floor with his hands bound with rope. When he turns to face us, I recognize him immediately.

"Mr. Nelson!"

"Well, would you look at that", Nelson says.

Before anyone can do anything, the cane – which we're all still stuck to – glows a gold glow like before. And Nelson is glowing gold too. Next thing I know, he levitates past the two men and over to us. He grabs his cane, which frees our grasps from it, and releases him from his bound ropes.

"In here." Nelson raises his cane opposite of us, and we turn to find an elevator that he just made appear, or at least that's what I'm going with. We all head inside the elevator, but before the doors close, I see one of the men throwing a tantrum like a child.

"I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" The grown man screams at us as he sends a blast of dark magic our way. Thankfully, the doors close before it hits us.

As we go up to wherever we're going somehow ( _magic is just… weird_ ), I look over to Mr. Nelson, who seems to look okay after being kidnapped by two evil magicians. He doesn't even seem nervous or scared at all with the helmet being at risk. Living with Dinah, Grandpa Grant told me all his adventures with the Justice Society of America. He would mostly talk about how the JSA stopped a nuclear bomb from destroying the nation, or defeating tyrants before the took over the world, or just him kicking some Nazi ass during the war.

But whenever he would mention Doctor Fate, he always described him as a mystical warrior and that he never understood how he did all that 'mumbo jumbo'. I asked him onetime what he thought about Fate, and told me that out of everyone in the JSA, he was the most powerful one of all, and that he was the last person he wanted to go up against. Meeting him now, retired from the hero gig but still able to use magic after all those years, I can understand why Grandpa Grant would feel the way he does. I can feel the magic radiating from him, like warmth from the sun.

 _And if he's still as good as he is now, imagine what he was like in his prime…_

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"No duh." Artemis and I elbow him in the chest for that. _Show some respect, science guy_.

"I'm Artemis. This is Sara, and Miss Manners over there is Wally."

"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power."

"Abra Kadabra?", Wally says. "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are." _Wait, what?_

"He is?" Artemis and I say at the same time.

"Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the Witch Boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Right. You're a Lord of Order", Wally says unconvinced.

"Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life", he says as he opens up his pocket watch. There's a picture of a beautiful woman, his wife, inside the watch. "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza. Anyhoo", as he puts his pocket watch away, "Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

The elevator dings as soon as he finishes his explanation. "I guess we've reached our floor", I say.

Walking out of the elevator, we find ourselves back in the same giant stair-filled maze, but with no Kadabra or Klarion in sight. The only difference this time is there's a big golden bell in front of us.

"So, what happens now?", I ask as I pull out my staff. _Call it a sixth sense, but something tells me I'm going to need this. Soon._

Then up on the ceiling above us, a shape starts to form to our right. It makes a rectangle, and like a door, it opens with a light shining out of it. Then comes our friends falling from said magic door.

Kyle, Kaldur, and Superboy shake off their fall as M'gann floats her way down to the floor. Artemis runs over to them, with Wally and I still standing with Nelson at the bell.

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asks us playfully, and as he says that, something comes striking down our way. Wally, Nelson and I duck down and avoid it. We look up to find our shooter: Abra Kadabra. _Fraud magician._

"Friends of yours?", Wally asks him begrudgingly. Kadabra continues to shoot at us with his fake magic, making the others scatter to avoid his attack.

Before I can join the fight, Nelson strikes the bell with his cane, making it glow gold like his cane from before. Nelson walks toward the bell, magically walking into the bell. _Like I said, magic is weird._ Wally follows behind him, leaving me to either help my friends or protect Nelson. Before I can think, I see Klarion flying his way into the bell. And without thinking about it, I jump into the bell too. _I must protect Fate._

* * *

"Sara! Wally!" I yell for them as they both enter the magic giant bell. I want to go into the bell too, but Abra Kadabra is not making it easy to go anywhere at all. I create a barrier construct around us, hopefully long enough for us to come up with a plan. "What do we do now?"

"Wally and Sara will protect Nelson and the helmet from Klarion. He is in good hands", Kaldur says. "Right now, we must focus our attention towards Kadabra."

"Any ideas on how we stop a magician?", M'gann asks.

"Not a magician", Artemis says. "Wally said that Abra Kadabra uses future tech to make it look like he's doing magic."

"And you believe him?", Superboy says. "He could just be saying that to prove his point that magic isn't real."

"No, he's right on mark with this one", I say. "Flash let me tag along with him and Wally one time and we ran into El Magnifico over there. I made sure that no civilians got hurt, but I still saw Flash and Wally get a hold of his wand. That's the source of his 'magic'. If we get that away from him, we got him."

"Okay then", Kaldur says, "Kyle and M'gann, distract him with your air maneuvers. Artemis, stay afar from Kadabra and try to knock him off balance with the arrows you have left. Superboy and I will try to get his wand from him. Does everyone understand?"

We all nodded in unison to Kaldur's plan. Just as soon, we hear a cracking noise come from above us. The barrier can't hold for too much longer.

"You children can't hide from my power forever!", Kadabra yells at us. "Soon enough, I'm going to make you wish you never came here."

"M'gann, link us up", to which she does so immediately. _And break!_

My barrier dissipates into nothing right then and M'gann and I take flight towards Kadabra. The others get themselves ready for the next part.

"Hey, Alakazam!", I yell to his left.

"My name is Abra Kadabra. Show some respect, child." He aims his wand at me and electricity comes out of it towards me. I dodge to my right, feeling the electricity pass me by. _His magic may be fake, but his attack isn't._

"You like tricks, do you?", I ask the fake. "I've got one for you. Abracadabra!" I create a construct of a flock of pigeons, flocking Abra's way. He shoots two out of the sky, but most of them peck at him furiously.

"Get off me, you winged rats!" He starts shooting randomly in the sky, almost hitting M'gann even.

 _You okay M'gann?_

 _I'm fine. Whenever you're ready Artemis._

I look over to Artemis, aiming her crossbow at Alakazam. She takes a second more to be precise, and then pulls her trigger. The arrow zooms its way right near Abra's feet, who is now free of the 'winged rats'. It makes a fast ticking noise and before he can realize it, a small explosion occurs and knocks his ass to the ground.

 _Kaldur, Superboy, now's your chance_ , Artemis says. As soon as she says that, they race over to the fallen faker. Kaldur uses his water-bearers to keep him grounded, chaining his feet. Superboy grabs a hold of him and punches him in the chest.

He goes for the wand in his hand, but Kadabra moves too fast for Superboy. He blasts him with a shock of electricity, sending him on the floor. He then aims his wand at the water chain on his feet and shocks it, sending electricity right to Kaldur. The attack pains him and brings him to his knees.

Kadabra then creates an electrical field over Superboy and Kaldur, entrapping them with his 'magic'. He then looks towards the three of us. _I certainly hope Wally and Sara are having better luck than we are._

* * *

Thankfully, going into the bell didn't take us to another dimension.

Wally, Nelson and I find ourselves at the top of the Tower of Fate. And in front of us, we see something even more important: the Helmet of Fate.

As Nelson goes to grab the helmet, he's hit with a blast of dark magic. Wally catches him from falling as I run in front of him to block Klarion's next attack. Or try anyways. _I've never fought against a sorcerer before, so I have no idea if my staff will do anything against him. But I can't let that stop me from protecting Nelson._

Nelson starts speaking in a different language… a language I've never heard of before. While he's doing that, Klarion prepares his next magic attack for us. I hold my staff in a defensive position, hoping to block his attack. Just as the wave of magic closes in on us, Nelson slams his cane onto the floor and out of nowhere, a barrier made of light rises from below and surrounds us, protecting us from the blast.

"Not bad for a former 'Doctor Fake', eh, kid?", Nelson jokingly says. Nelson then faints and begins to fall, having Wally and I catch him before he hits the ground. "The bubble'll give you just enough time to do what you need to do."

"I have no idea what I need to do", Wally says. And to be honest, neither do I.

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny." And then Nelson lowers him arm and his head falls back, letting his pocket watch fall out of his hand open. _He's gone… Kent Nelson is dead._

Immediately, Wally places him flat on the ground and breathes in and out, then places his hands over his heart. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can revive him. I will not let him die, especially when we're about to die", Wally says. He starts to press his hands against Nelson's heart repeatedly, hoping to save his life. But it's pointless, he just won't except it.

"Wally, stop! It won't work." But he ignores me and continues to press against his chest. Before I can say anything else, something finally breaks his concentration and looks past me. I turn around and see what it is: Klarion trying to break the barrier with his magic.

"I want that helmet, and I want it now!" He screams at us as he continues firing his magic at us.

Wally looks over from Klarion to the helmet to Nelson, distraught over what's happened and what's going to happen. "Wally, snap out of it! You need to get your head in the game. If you don't soon, we'll die too."

"No one is dying today!"

 _Wally, Sara, we're in trouble,_ M'gann says to us telepathically. _Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate._

 _M'gann we can't_ , I tell her. _Kent is—_

The link goes blank all out of nowhere. _The others must be in trouble, and there's nothing we can do to help them._

Klarion then conjures up a new spell: a pair of red magic hands. He raises them up in the air and slams them into the bubble, making it shake just a bit. Nelson's cane, which is floating in the air, is burning like a match, leaving only half of it left. _That cane shows us how much longer the barrier will stand, and it doesn't look like we have much time left._

"Okay, so I think I have a plan. As soon as the bubble breaks apart, you run around Klarion a couple laps to confuse him. Then when you break off, I'll knock him off balance with my staff. He probably isn't too good fighting without his magic, so I'll…" I stop myself from explaining the plan because Wally isn't even paying attention to me. "Wally! Do you even hear me?"

"A test of faith."

"Faith? Wally, what're you talking about?

Pushing me aside, Wally stands up and grabs the helmet. _He's not…_

"What are you doing?"

"It's the only chance we have of making it out alive. I have to do this."

"But you don't know what'll happen to you if you put it on! You don't even believe in magic. And what if the helmet won't work for you, what then?"

"I don't know. But I won't know unless I try." _I'll never know unless I try._

"But Wally—"

"Hey, dumb kid!", Klarion yells at us. "You put that on, you may never get it off."

"That's a good point too. What if you put the helmet on and you're stuck as Doctor Fate forever?"

But Wally doesn't answer me this time. All he does is stare into the helmet, looking at his reflection. Klarion rips apart the bubble, leaving us defenseless. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Do not put that helmet on!" I tell Wally adamantly not to do. I decide to do the courageously stupid thing and charge Klarion straight on. He retaliates by firing a barrage of dark magic at me. I dodge them precariously, ducking and weaving left and right. He then breathes fire my way, and I slide below the flames. As soon as the fire dies, I jump to my feet, now merely face to face with the Witch Boy, and swing my staff at him, hitting him in the face. Klarion, however, brings his head back and waves it off. _What?_

"I may not look it, but I'm very strong. Strong enough to knock you into another realm, brat." He conjures up a giant dark magic hand and smacks me right in the chest, sending me flying in the opposite direction. I end up colliding with the ledge wall of the tower, reeling from the pain. "Now, I want that helmet!"

Klarion then brings his hands together and fires a huge blast of dark magic aimed right at Wally. "Wally run!" But he just stands there, the helmet still in his hands. Wally then does the unthinkable: he puts on the helmet, just as he's engulfed by dark magic. "WALLY!"


	20. Acceptance

Chapter 19: Acceptance

"This would be much easier if you two surrendered like good children", Kadabra says. "Klarion will get the helmet from your friends and Nelson, if the old windbag isn't dead already."

"That's never going to happen!" Artemis says as she shoots another arrow at him from behind my wall-shield. Kadabra deflects it with his wand easily. _I thought this guy was a joke, but he's tough, for a fake magician._

"And what about you?", I ask him. "Klarion gets the helmet and he do whatever he wants to this world and the people in it. But what do you get out of this, Abra?"

"What I've always wanted: to have real, true magic. Once he retrieves the helmet, Klarion will bestow his dark magic upon me."

"That's what this is about? You're tired of being a fraud so you make a deal with the devil for magic lessons?"

"Do not mock me, boy!" He says with anger as he strikes my shield, this time making it crack almost in half. "After we're through with you all and Nelson, I'm going to give Central City the greatest magic show there is. And my first trick will be making the Flash disappear, forever!"

Abra strikes again, but I push the wall towards the attack. They collide with one another, making a small explosion clouding the distance between us and Kadabra.

"I think I have an idea", Artemis says with confidence.

"Okay, fill me in."

"First, how long do you think you can hold a person in midair?"

After explaining her plan to me, I walk my way to magician himself. As I make my way to him, I pass by my friends on the ground, in pain from the shocks of their prisons. _I hope this works Artemis._

"Aww, so you've decided to surrender. But where is the girl?" I don't answer him, so he shocks me til my knees hit the floor. He walks over to me, pointing his wand to my chest. "Where is she?"

The shocks of pain reeling through my body makes it hard for me to think, to focus on anything. Hard, but not impossible. I open my eyes and look up. But I'm not looking at Kadabra.

 _You want me to do what?_

 _I want you to levitate me in the air with your ring, just high enough so Kadabra can't see me. Once you have his attention, lower me to the ground and I'll sneak up from behind and take his hand._

 _And what if I can't hold you for long enough? I'd rather not risk dropping you and breaking something of yours._

 _You better not Rayner, or I'll break you. And I know you can, I trust you to do this._

 _A lot of trust for only our second mission together._

 _Second mission or not, I've seen what you can do. You've got this down pat._

I slowly start to lower Artemis to ground level, trying my best not to move her too fast or lose my grip on her. Kadabra isn't making this easy for me, but who ever said this job would be easy.

"Tell me where she is and I'll stop the pain."

"You're lying."

"I am." He shocks me again. Electro shocks flowing through my body, very painful. _Endure, Rayner. You can take this._

Kadabra raises his wand from my chest to his side. "If you don't tell me, the next shockwave I give you will send you to the hospital in a cardiac arrest."

Before he can get that chance, Artemis sneaks up behind him, grabs his right arm and twists it behind his back. She takes his wand and steps back from him.

"You little brat! Give me that back!" Artemis decides to do the complete opposite. She breaks his wand over her knee, destroying his source of power. "NO!"

"Sorry, but your show is over", she says. He runs straight for her, but she spin kicks him in the face. Her kick sends him to the ground out cold.

With the wand in pieces, the electrical fields surrounding the others disappear. Kaldur, Superboy and M'gann, though still in some pain, stand to their feet.

"Are you guys okay?", Artemis asks us.

"We are fine, thanks to you two", Kaldur says.

"Are you okay Kyle?", M'gann asks me.

I take a few seconds more to gather myself and rise back up. "I'll be fine. But what about Sara and Wally?"

* * *

 _I can't believe he's… I didn't even know him long, hardly at all, but still…_

I try to get on my feet, still in pain, but able to stand. I grab for my staff, break it in two, and start walking towards the Witch Brat. "You're going to pay for that!"

Before either one of us can say anything else, something shoots up from the magic flames. No, someone flies up. Someone wearing blue torso and pants, and gold boots, gloves, a belt and cape. Someone who's wearing the headpiece Wally just had. _Doctor Fate in Wally's body?_

"No fair!", Klarion yells up at Fate. "That dumb kid put on the helmet before I could get it! Guess I'm just gonna have to take it off his cold, dead body then."

"I will not allow that." That's strange. I know Wally said those words, but I'm sure I heard another voice say the words too. It must be the Lord of Order Nelson told us about, the one inside the helmet. But I wonder, if Fate is controlling Wally's body, what's happening to his mind?

Klarion fires another magic barrage attack straight at Wally/Fate, but he blocks it with his own magic: a shield in the form of a golden ankh, the Egyptian symbol for life. I've done some reading on Egyptian mythology, along with other myths.

"Give it up, Nabu!", Klarion yells. "Order went out of style in the 20th century."

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it claimed a host, but you are too late."

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion stops firing and raises two stone columns from the ground. He has both columns curve and crash into each other, with Wally/Fate in the middle. But an ankh appears in the stone, which shatters completely right away with Wally/Fate unharmed.

Wally/Fate then attacks with an ankh pointed straight at Klarion, blasting him with powerful magic. The attack is too bright for me to see anything near it, but once the light dies, he's no longer there. Normally, I'm always up for a fight with whatever comes my way. But with these two powerful sorcerers, I feel like an insect that would only get in the way. I'd rather not get in the middle.

A couple of feet away from me, ashes start to appear and come together, forming into Klarion, who looks like he's about to pull a sneaky attack. "Wally, behind you!" Wally/Fate turn around just in time for Klarion's attack to hit him, but he does blast back at the Witch Brat, hitting him in the shoulder.

The Lord of Chaos turns his angered attention towards me now. "Mortals should know when to butt out!" He then conjures up some demonic looking fire spell at me, which gives me my cue to run. Luckily, I'm rested enough to dodge the attack. I'm not at 100%, just enough to make it through the night.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with the matter", Wally/Fate says.

"I have everything to do with the matter!", I tell him. "This is my fight too, whether you like it or not, Doctor."

"Cram it you too!" Klarion sends two bursts of magic at us both, sending us rolling next to one another. We stand back up to see the Magic Punk ready to start using us as target practice with his magic shots. I block a few with my staff before Wally/Fate raises a circular shield to protect us, almost holding us before cracking under pressure.

What I just said about staying out of this fight? Forget that now! No one tells me whether I can or can't help in a fight, especially some Lord of Order.

Klarion starts shooting magic bursts at us like pistols at a shooting range. And we're the targets.

Wally/Fate puts up a golden shield in front of us, deflecting the shots away. "I'm helping you, whether you want me to or not."

"I will not allow you to do so", Wally/Fate says.

"You can try. And you need to focus on defeating Klarion, not keeping me safe. I can take care of myself just fine."

"I am a Lord of Order. Why should I let you interfere with this battle?", Wally/Fate asks me.

"Because every now and then, we all need help. We have to open our minds about new, different ideas that we may not want to accept, even if it's staring right in front of you. So please, let me do this for you." _If you are in there Wally, I hope you got the message._

Wally/Fate just stares at me, still defending us with a now cracked shield, and I stare right back at him. I know it's Wally wearing the helmet, but when I look into his eyes, I don't see Wally's. I see the eyes of a sorcerer, a warrior, a true lord and protector of order and peace.

"Very well, mortal. But do not get in my way."

"Deal", I say as the shield breaks and we're pushed back a few inches. Me still on my feet, I run to my right as Wally/Fate flys up, both of us avoiding a breath of magic fire coming from the Magic Brat.

As Wally/Fate is avoiding the fire, I make my way to Klarion. _He's an all-powerful Lord of Chaos, but can he fight hand-to-hand?_

With my staff in hand, I swing at Klarion from behind and strike him to the ground. As he tries to get back up, I sweep kick his legs, making him fall flat on his face. Before I can strike him again, the cat – which I completely forgot about – jumps on my face and starts scratching me. It takes me a few seconds to realize what is happening, and then I knock the cat off me to the ground.

"Don't you dare…", Klarion says behind me, "hurt my KITTY!" He sends a massive wave of dark magic towards me. _The attack is too fast, too big for me to dodge. I can't escape it…_

Just as I think this is the end, I open my eyes and see Wally/Fate defending me. Fate has a protective barrier around us like an igloo, standing against the magic blast.

"Thank you, Fate."

"No. Thank you, Sara Lance. Because of you, I finally realized how to defeat Klarion."

"How?" _And how did I help?_

Wally/Fate disperses the barrier and the attack, sending a shockwave of air around us. Klarion, still standing before us, puts his guard up ready to continue.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane."

After hearing that, Klarion glows a crimson rage and throws giant magical balls of fire at us. Wally/Fate flies above and avoids them, while I dodge them left and right, ducking and jumping around the great balls of fire.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host." Wally/Fate sends a gold magic blast to Klarion, but he deflects it with a shield made of stone. "But that is not your way."

"You're babbling, Nabu", Klarion says.

"Am I?" _If what Fate's saying is true and he's bound to the helmet, then what is Klarion bound to?_

Wally/Fate fires another blast of gold magic, and Klarion readies his magic shield to deflect. But the attack passes him by. Instead, it aims for and hits the cat, knocking him to the ground a few feet.

"Teekl! I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat."

"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy, and without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

Klarion's body starts to flicker suddenly, like a fog in the morning. _Klarion is bound to the cat! And without it, he can't stay in our world. Brilliant!_

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" _Sore loser._

Wally/Fate sends a blast of magic at him, but Klarion backs up into a portal and then drops out of another near his cat, which he picks up caringly. "We're outta here!" With that said, Klarion disperses himself into the sky and away from us.

"Okay, so now that the magical battle is over, you can take off the helmet Wally. I'm surprised it even fits you, with that big airhead of yours." But Wally/Fate doesn't say anything back to me. He doesn't even look over to me. He's just standing there like a statue, not moving at all.

I walk over to Wally/Fate as I put my staff away. "Wally? Can you hear me? Can you even see me? Wally!... Or am I talking to Fate instead?"

As if on command to hearing his name, Fate tilts his head downward to me, finally taking notice of me.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, take off your helmet and release Wally."

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because the world needs Doctor Fate. I will not release this body."

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Fate is keeping Wally's body and locking away his mind. Normally that would be funny to hear Wally losing his mind, but nothing about this is funny.

"You can't do that Fate! A host for your helmet should be a willing one for more than a few minutes, and they should certainly believe in magic! Wally doesn't!" _He probably still doesn't believe in magic even though he's the host of one of the world's most powerful users of magic._

"And you do?"

"Of course I… Oh no. Not me. I may believe in magic, but I'm no magician, let alone a Doctor Fate. And neither is Wally."

"But I refuse to be hidden away again like an old antique. And I will not allow to let chaos rise!" This is certainly a dilemma. Fate doesn't want to let go of Wally, even though he's not a good match for him, and I can't—No, I won't leave without him. I may not know Wally too much yet, but him, Kyle and the others are the first real friends I've had in… forever. I won't abandon him or any of my friends.

"You're right, the world does need Doctor Fate, now more than ever. But the world… No, we need Wally West. We need his speed, his scientific, mind and his heart. Without him, our team will be incomplete, and then we will fail. So no, I'm not letting you keep Wally as your body. I'll fight you for him if that's what it takes", I say as I take a fighting stance in front of the Lord of Order.

Fate doesn't respond to me this time, doesn't even move or raise a hand against me. He just continues to stand there like a gargoyle on the Empire State Building. After a good minute of silence and soul-staring, Fate raises his hands to head, place them on his helmet and removes it. As soon as the helmet is off his head, Fate's outfit disappears and Wally goes back to looking like his normal self.

"Wally!" I say as I give him a big bear hug. It's only a good few minutes that I notice Wally trying to squirm free for air. "Oh, sorry", as I let him go to breath, which he does heavily. "How'd you convince Fate to let you go?"

"I didn't", he says as he looks over to his left. I turn in his direction and understand what he means: Kent Nelson.

"Nelson was in the helmet with you? Is he okay?"

But Wally doesn't answer me. He instead walks over to Nelson's cold body on the ground. I walk next to him as he kneels to the ground, picks up his pocket watch and places it his Nelson's hand. _He got to be taking this hard. I remember the first time I someone die to protect… It's something I won't forget ever._

I kneel next to Wally and place my hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, Wally. I'm sure Kent is in a much better place now."

Wally turns to me, his face to hollow and filled with sadness. "No, he's not. Not yet."

* * *

Mount Justice

August 20, 03:45 EDT

As I head back to my room on base, I stop myself at what Wally is calling the Trophy Room. Apparently besides Cheshire's mask, he's picked up a few other 'souvenirs' on missions before. But what stops me is that I see Wally in the room holding something new.

I step into the doorway and look to my right to find a big shelf with only four items in them. The souvenirs I see include a robotic eye ( _I hope it's robotic_ ), a Kobra cultist mask, one of Artemis' arrows, and Cheshire's mask. With the missions we've been on so far, who knows what other weird souvenirs we'll pick up. _Maybe we'll bring home an alien plant to grow in a garden._

Wally walks up to the top shelf and places a new souvenir next to the mask of the assassin: the Helmet of Fate. Before he took the helmet off, Wally made a deal with Nabu, the Lord of Order inside the helmet, that he would find a new host for him. Hopefully we can find a new Doctor Fate before something like this happens again.

"Hey", I say which grabs Wally's attention. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay, just thinking who I'm gonna find that'd be crazy enough to wear this thing."

"You mean who _we're_ going to find. The Team is going to help you keep that promise. The world needs Doctor Fate."

"I know. I just wish this one didn't cost us so much…"

I walk up to Wally and pat him on the shoulder. "I miss him too. But if what you said is true, he'll at least have some company while we look."

Wally ends up smiling at that one. Glad to see he's feeling a little better. As I'm about to leave him to his souvenirs, I stop at the doorway. "And I know you'll probably never admit this to anyone, not even to me, but I'm glad you finally opened your mind to something you can't always explain. That just might save your life one day."

Wally doesn't answer me, not vocally at least. All he does is turn his head to me with a smile and a nod in response. _I think that's the closest thing I'll get to 'I believe in magic'._

I head out and down the hall I see Artemis heading the opposite. "Sara, you know where Wally is?"

"Trophy Room", I say nudging my head down the hall.

"Thanks."

Before she leaves, I smile and stop her for a second. "Hey Artemis?" She turns back to me. "Whatever he tells you, don't believe a word he says."

For a moment, I see confusion in her eyes. Then immediately, confusion becomes clarity. "Got it."

With that said, we both head in opposite directions. _Hopefully Wally's smart enough to realize one day what he has right in front of him. If he doesn't, I'll smack his head over and over until he does._


End file.
